Never Expected
by theroadsofar
Summary: Harry has been treated like a house elf back at Privet Drive for as long as he remembered. His uncle hits him, so does his cousin Dudley, but it wasn't like he was being abused, right? Severus finds out one day, and realizes that Potter was not who he had imagined him to be. The child had been abused, and no one knew, no one, including him had bothered. Mentor Fic, AU, No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Day I Want To Forget**

The still air in the dungeons was as stifling as Harry remembered it to be. The light was as usual, dim and barely sufficient for Harry's poor eyesight even if he was used to being locked up in his cupboard back in Privet Drive. Glancing a look beside him towards Hermione who had her hair scrunched up in a messy bun, squinting her eyes to read off the instructions from the board for the potion they were making, Harry resisted the urge to tell her to relax. Hermione was strangely wound up since the first day that they got back to school. It was a their first Wednesday morning back in Hogwarts in potions class and Snape had already started them off with practical potions making, claiming that they were fourth years already, and should not be given any leeway, or time to adjust.

Sighing, Harry realized that he forgot what the next step was as he stared at his cauldron helplessly. Looking up at the board to check for the next ingredient to add, making sure he didn't make a mistake, Harry was suddenly thrown into a memory, one he wished he could forget.

_-Flashback-_

"_I said why have you not completed your chores freak!" The loud voice from a large figure boomed._

_The large man, known as Uncle Vernon to Harry, was crouching over him as he back up against the wall of Number 4 Privet Drive, wishing he had learnt to apparate away from this place. _

"_Well? I'm talking to you freak! I expect an answer!" Uncle Vernon yelled, backhanding Harry. Harry's head snapped to the right as he felt the familiar sting against his cheek. Cradling it quickly, Harry scrambled to get away from the large man. _

"_I'm sorry sir, I will work faster, I promise!" Harry whispered desperately as he tripped over the carpet of the living room and fell to his knees harshly. A stab of pain ran up from his knee all the way to his rib cage where just yesterday he received a beating from his cousin Dudley.  
_

"_Trust the freak to get nothing right!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, delivering a well-aimed kick to Harry's stomach as he tried to get up, causing him to crumble to the floor once more, this time both his hands flew to his stomach that seemed to have exploded. A wave of nausea hit Harry as he tried to breathe. He mustn't cry, he mustn't make a noise, it would be irritating, and Uncle Vernon hates being irritated. _

_Whispering 'sorry' over and over again as Uncle Vernon started to remove his thick black belt from his waist, Harry whimpered in anticipation of the pain that he knew all too well. "Please sir, it rained in the afternoon and I couldn't get the weeding done, but I will get it done right now!" He whispered, knowing that if he spoke too loudly, Uncle Vernon would get even angrier. _

_Kicking Harry once more as he wound his belt around his fist, Uncle Vernon sneered, "Shut up freak! You know I hate it when you complain!" Satisfied with the length of the belt that hung around his fist, Uncle Vernon raised his hand, bringing down his fist and the belt on Harry swiftly with a crack. _

_-Flashback-_

For a moment, Harry was puzzled, as the pain that he felt did not feel like how Uncle Vernon's belt usually did. Closing his eyes instantly, he felt like Uncle Vernon had poured wax on him from a candle again, but this time, he managed to pour it all over his body all at once, and Harry found himself wondering how he could possibly do that.

Harry brought his hand up to his eyes as he let out a whimper, realizing suddenly that he was falling to the ground. Wasn't he already on the ground?

It wasn't until Harry realized that there was someone yelling at him very harshly, that he realized that he was not with Uncle Vernon at all. It was another person, scary as hell, but not Uncle Vernon.

"MISTER POTTER! MISTER POTTER! You imbecile! Move! All of you move away!" the familiar voice of his potions teacher rang out in his ears and he flinched as the voice drew closer to him. "Move! I said! Move! Mister Potter! You inapt buffoon! What have you done?"

Almost like an automatic response, Harry whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Harry could almost hear the sneer in Snape's voice as he felt a spell being casted on him, most likely the Scouring charm, "I would hope you are not so stupid as to try to kill yourself!"

Harry felt the professor grab his arm, harshly, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. "Can you stand up on your own Potter? We need to get you to the hospital wing. Do not try to open your eyes; they are hurt from the explosion and the potion. I mean it! Unless you want to be blind then by all means!" Snape tugged on him arm as he nodded, trying to stand with the professor's help.

"Sir, I don't need the hospital wing, just give me something for the pain. I'm sure a shower will do." Harry said, hoping like hell he wouldn't be taken to the hospital wing. He had too many secrets that he did not want anyone to find out.

With an exasperated sigh, Snape pulled him along with a strong, giving him no choice but to follow, "Are you the professor here? Have you been practicing potions for years? Are you actually an expert in the field? Or even in healing? If not Potter, I'd ask you to shut up and follow me. The rest of you, pack your things, class is dismissed, and no Miss Granger, you are not to follow. Go to your next class or the library if you have to."

Harry protested by pulling his arm away from Snape, knowing that if he went to the hospital wing with his freshly bruised body from the break, they were going to see it, and he had no explanation, as they have not started quidditch practices yet. "Please sir, I'm sure it's nothing serious." Harry pleaded, resisting the urge to open his eyes; the fear of becoming blind permanently was too great for him.

Snape scoffed at his impertinent student, "I said Potter, shut up, or I will make you."

Harry was practically dragged out the door towards what he assumed was the hospital wing, feeling a fresh new bruise coming right up where the professor had held him. Feeling tired suddenly, Harry stopped fighting against Snape, but realized that he had lost control of his knees and was falling quickly.

The hand that held his arm steady tighten, and he felt Snape's other hand go around him and grabbed him at the waist. Harry wince at the pain in his ribcage. He had yet to recover from the beating he got, and he suspect that he might have a broken or fractured bone. He was going to wait till he could summon Dobby to help him still a couple of potions from the hospital wing, but he had been too preoccupied lately, slipping into flashbacks exceptionally often recently.

"Lost strength in your limbs now, have you Potter? Like I said, if you are not an expert, don' t try to pretend to be. This is a side effect from an incompletely brewed potion. It saps your energy very quickly. Now hold still, I will levitate you there." Snape said as Harry felt himself become lighter, and vaguely felt the sense that he could be floating.

It wasn't long until he heard the sound of the hospital wing doors being flung open, a sound that he had grown accustomed to from the years of experience being a patient there. "Poppy? Where are you, you naggy witch?" Snape yelled. Harry presumed the hospital matron was not present, or Snape would have addressed her already.

"Sir, surely she is busy, I can lay here until she comes back. You can go about your business. I'm sure you are a very busy person." Harry said, considering the possibility that he could slip away once the potions master was gone and left him alone in the hospital wing.

Harry felt himself being thrown on a bed and he scrambled to sit up properly.

"That is true, I am a very busy man Mister Potter. And if you had considered this earlier, I'm sure we could have avoided this completely. How entirely irresponsible and dimwitted you are, just like your father." Snape snapped.

Harry frowned, hating that he insulted his father at all. He really hated when anyone talked about his dead parents in any way. But one beating two months ago had changed him mind about retaliating. As usual, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had insulted his mother and his father, calling them names and claiming how they were absolutely deserving of their deaths. Harry had fought back, telling them to shut up and not talk about them that way, only to end up with him being beaten up and whipped by both his uncle and his cousin. From that day on, every time he heard an insult to his parents, he bit his lips, restraining himself while he apologized to his parents in his mind, over and over again.

A silence, followed by sounds of vials clinging before Snape spoke up, "What, no retaliation this time Potter? Or are you actually seeing the light and agreeing with me?"

Harry bit his lips even harder as he fought the urge to cry. He would not, not in front of this man who hates him and would revel in the fact that he would cry and feel sad.

"Drink this. And undress, you can use the shower in the hospital wing; I will apply the salve for the burns after. Your eyes need healing too, but that has to wait for Poppy to be back. Her magic is more precise for something like that." Snape said, and Harry felt himself grow cold. He had to undress in front of his most hated potion teacher? He would see everything! All the scars and the beatings! He would mock him! He would laugh and tell everyone!

Harry back away towards the head board and held his robes closer, "S-Sir, please. I don't need any salve, it will heal on it's own. I can shower back at the dormitories." Harry said as he trembled.

* * *

Snape stood there, his mind reeling with possibilities as to why the boy was acting like so. He had noticed that Potter had been skinnier and quieter this year, and kept to himself even when he was with the golden trio. He had noticed that he didn't quite enjoy skin ship with his friend as much as he used to, and now this. He had considered one particularly possibly that he had seen quite often with his Slytherin pupils, but surely Potter would not be one to be _abused_?

Shaking his head, he looked intently as the boy who was backed up against the headboard breathing frantically. It just wasn't possible. He had considered this a possibility years before, but there wasn't any evidence like that, and if there was he knew Minerva would have picked up on it. The Gryffindors were a weak bunch that liked to be comforted. Potter would have told someone. It wasn't like one of his Snakes who were prideful and most came from influential families who rather no one knew about their indiscretions.

But what faced him now was a trembling boy. Potter. James Potter's son. He tried to ignore the hate that bubble at the back of his mind and focused on the fact that he was technically also Lily's son. But it was no way the boy was being abused. Petunia Evans, who took the boy in had married into a sufficiently wealthy family who could take care of him appropriately. Potter must have misbehaved at some point and thought that he would not get punished and is now suffering for thinking so. He was rightfully punished, wasn't he?

Questions swirling around his mind rapidly and the potions master incinerated all those thoughts. He needed to get the boy to drink the potion before he lost all the energy in this body and fade away. It would take a day for that to happen, but he going to let the boy suffer anymore than he should, even if the was his childhood bully's son.

"Take the potion now Potter. I am not a patient man by nature. You will listen to me, or Merlin help me, I will manhandle you." Severus said, thrusting the vials into Potter's hands.

Watching the boy shiver as he put the vial to his lips slowly, downing the potion, the boy offered up the empty vial, "Please sir. I've already taken the potion. I can shower back at the dorm. If it gets worse I'll come back."

Severus resisted the urge to silence the boy with a spell, how stubborn can he get? Severus took the vial from the boy harshly, remembering that the boy's father was infinitely stubborn and proud. Potter must have inherited those traits, making him uncomfortable undressing in front of him.

"I will not look at you shower Potter. Just be done with it. I will only look at the areas where you got burned by the potion. Nothing else. Stop being a child and get to it!" He said, his teeth clenched together, feeling himself getting more and more annoyed at the stupid boy's antics.

Severus watched as the boy hesitated and bit his lips once more. He could see a bit of blood already forming at the boy's lips and rolled his eyes, "Please refrain from chewing your lip off as well Potter. I will not be inclined to fix your disfigured face."

Potter sighed, "Please sir." And said nothing else.

The possibility that the boy could have been abused nagged at the back of his mind and Severus tossed the idea out of his mind as much as he could. There was no way. The boy was being monitored by Albus as much as he could. The old man coddled him and this child has grown to learn to be a difficult child when being sick. This was Potter getting hurt and wanting to be coddled. Severus will do no such thing.

"I will not coddle you boy. Get up now!" Severus said as he walked briskly towards the boy and yanked him up by the arm.

Severus had not missed the wince on the boy's face as he pulled on his arm, neither did he miss the bruise that he saw momentarily as the boy's shirt was pulled along with him.

What Severus seemed to have missed, or chose to have missed, was the possibility that the boy could have been abused.

* * *

Please review, or send me a message if you have any comments. Or just to let me know that someone is interested in reading this so I'll know whether to continue. This is an entirely new fiction, so I may need a little encouragement to keep posting.

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

I have had wonderful responses for the first chapter of the story within hours, and I kid you not, it is currently 2:57AM, and I have managed to vomit another chapter out, just because I was so encouraged and motivated by your reviews! I am just going ahead to post it without reviewing it though, hope there aren't any major mistakes! Keep the reviews coming you guys! I hope I don't disappoint you in the meantime!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 1…**

"_I will not coddle you boy. Get up now!" Severus said as he walked briskly towards the boy and yanked him up by the arm. _

_Severus had not missed the wince on the boy's face as he pulled on his arm, neither did he miss the bruise that he saw momentarily as the boy's shirt was pulled along with him. _

_What Severus seemed to have missed, or chose to have missed, was the possibility that the boy could have been abused._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Finding Out**

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy, who continued to keep his eyes shut even as he tried to wiggle out of Severus' grasp. Severus' mind whirled with things that he should say to make the feeling in the back of his mind go away, as well as that stupid clench in his heart that made him feel horrible.

Suddenly, memories of what he had noticed about Potter in the past flew in and out of his mind, each memory reminding him of what a poor job he had done for this boy. He had placed his personal prejudice of Potter's father over his wellbeing. He had chosen to ignore what he had seen, believing instead that it was not likely that the pompous, haughty and proud James Potter would have arranged for his son to be sent to a place where he knew he would be mistreated. He knew Potter would have wanted the best for his son, even if it means that his son was spoilt senseless. One particular memory of Potter during one of his lesson, who had flinched away abruptly when Weasley tried to remove something from his hair only to back into the burning cauldron in their third year.

This was entirely unacceptable. Severus had kept a grudge all these years. He had meant to be spiteful to the child, to vent all his pent up anger that he had against James Potter that he could never let out when he was alive. He wanted to make Potter feel small and unwanted, because that was what his father had done to him. But he had not known that by doing so, he had been adding on to the child's situation.

Severus shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear his mind. No, he could have been mistaken. The boy may not have been abused. The bruise might be from some rough housing. It is fairly common in the boys' dormitories. Don't make it out to be something so big Severus Snape. Ask the boy.

Severus hesitated for a moment before he gathered his wits, and asked tersely, "Potter, the bruise on your neck. How did you get it?" Severus felt the boy tense up completely in his arms as he froze; his eyes flew wide in shock, before he doubled over in pain.

Severus stood alarmed at the boy that writhed in pain on the floor. He hadn't expect that Potter would be shocked enough to open his eyes, exposing them to the light and air. Right now, Severus expects that all Potter would feel is pain, and it was a miracle that he was not screaming or passed out.

* * *

Harry tried to ignore the intense pain in his eyes as he squeezed them shut. Snape knew. Snape saw. He is going to mock him, and tell everyone. Whimpering in pain, Harry could barely hear the professor telling him to take deep breaths, while scolding him for being incompetent, not understanding a simple instruction.

Harry wanted to yell at him to stop fussing over him as he felt the professor's hands over his face, trying to get him to look up. He pushed Snape's hand away from his face, trying to squeeze his eyelid tighter together. The pain was excruciating and he wanted to shout or kick something.

"Potter. Listen to me! You have to stop struggling! I need to apply this soothing drop into your eyes or it will keep hurting and you might lose your sight!" Snape said as he tried once more to grab Harry's arm that were currently flailing about.

Hearing the drop in tone of Snape's voice made him realize that it could be quite serious, and Harry fought the urge to move away from the professor as he felt his presence coming closer to him.

Snape guided him by his shoulders towards the bed and instructed for him to lie down and concentrate on his breathing. Harry bit his tongue, trying his best not to retort and say something stupid like 'you try to breathe while hurting like a bitch!'. He didn't want any trouble. He just wanted to get out of the hospital wing without Snape asking any more questions or finding out about his body's condition.

Harry barely registered Snape's instructions over the pain that he was experiencing. Uncle Vernon's beating hurt, but they usually caused pain that passed through all over his body. The pain that he had now was concentrated on his eyes only, and it was a sharp pain that kept stabbing at his eyes.

Harry felt warm liquid being poured on top of his eyelids, and he heard Snape yelling at him to try to blink his eyes to get the soothing drop into his eyes. His mind comprehends the instruction. Harry knows it was good for him to try to blink, but he was so afraid that if he opened his eyes, the excruciating pain would hit him again, and he really didn't want to go through that again, not when the pain seems to be ebbing away slowly already.

"Potter! Don't be afraid to open your eyes! The effect of the soothing drops will be instant. You will not feel pain like you did!" Snape said harshly when he noticed that Harry was not following his instructions to blink, "Don't make me force you to open your eyes Potter!"

Harry nodded in at the command, and took several deep breaths before he gathered all the courage he had and blinked as quickly as he could.

The effect was instantaneous. The professor had not lied. He felt the pain disappear in a second, now the stabbing pain has become an uncomfortable throbbing. He felt himself breathing better now.

"This will only help with the pain for now. Keep your eyes closed. When Poppy comes back she will do the necessary healing for your eyes. This is not my expertise. I can only help to relief the pain." Snape said as Harry felt a cloth being applied to his eyes, wiping away the excess fluid.

Relaxing now that the pain is almost totally gone, all Harry wanted to do was take a nap. This was a horribly eventful day, and he did not want to be awake any longer. He just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away, and not face the potions master's questions.

As if reading his mind, Snape started, "It is not quite the time to sleep Potter. We are not done. You have yet to take a bathe nor answer my question."

Hearing this, Harry allowed his senses to go into utter panic once more, but this time, he made sure that he had his arm over his eyes, ensuring that he would not be tempted to open his eyes again. "I- I will take my bath soon."

"And my question? About the bruise." Snape stated before becoming quiet as he waited for Harry to answer the question.

Harry was trying to think up excuses he could use to answer the professor. He had practiced for this over and over again before he came back to Hogwarts, just in case any of his classmates or roommates saw his injuries while showering or changing.

A part of Harry so badly wanted someone to know about what was going on. He wanted to be loved and held just like Dudley was when he got hurt. But he knew that of all persons to find out, Snape would be the last to know. He would mock him to no end.

"Noth-Nothing. I fell." Harry stammered, sighing at his own excuse, knowing that it was completely bogus sounding and the professor was definitely going to his bluff.

And he did. Snape scoffed at his answer, "Really Potter? Did you think I was born yesterday? Where do tell, did you fall at, what did you fall on to give you such a gloriously large bruise?"

Harry racked his brains as quickly as he could, his breath quickening as he realized that he could think of no good scenario to convince his teacher, "Ta-Table." Was all he could muster at the moment and Harry felt like smacking himself for coming up with such a ridiculous answer.

There was silence for moment before Harry heard the scraping of a chair being pulled towards the bed, and the sound of the professor taking a seat beside his bed.

* * *

Severus knew now, for sure that the boy was hiding his abuse. It was obvious how he suddenly clammed up. The excuses he sprouted were ridiculous, and Severus knew he caught him unexpectedly. Should the situation be different, maybe the boy would have come up with a better excuse. But for now, he was sure that the boy was being abused.

Now that Severus knew, he had to take a different approach, just like he did with his Snakes that had the same problem. No more snarky comments or spiteful insults. He had to be serious and calm, show a bit of concern, in order to coax the boy into talking about it. It was routine for all the cases that he had worked with. But for a strange reason, this did not feel at all routine-like to Severus.

It did feel extremely personal though. He wasn't sure if it was because it was his childhood bully's son, or if it was because it was Lily's son he was looking at. Or just the fact that he had chosen to ignore the signs for so long. He felt guilty. He had allowed this to go on for years, until now.

Peculiarly, Severus realized suddenly that he had strangely become bonded to Potter in a warped way. Ever since he had entered the school, Severus had been keeping tabs on the boy subconsciously. He hadn't realized till now that he had been doing so, but he realized that he could think of several things about Potter that he probably should not have known. Like how Potter like treacle tarts very much, and does not like to use utensils when he eats chicken or any winged animal.

Severus realized in an instance that he had come to care of the boy mysteriously. Most likely because he could feel the resemblance he had to his mother. Lily was the only woman in his life that he loved and cared for. In fact, the only _person_ he cared for. Looking at the fragile boy that laid on the bed, looking like he was about to spring out of bed and out the hospital wing, Severus sighed, willing his pride away. _Do this for Lily. _

Taking a deep breath, he started, "Potter. I know that we have not been in good terms." Severus paused, rolling his eyes when he heart Potter mutter 'understatement' under his breath, "But I want you to know that I am not going to judge you for anything. I just want to know where did you get your injury, and if there is more to it. What we discuss right now will not be information shared to anyone else. I am only going to listen and try to help as much as I can."

Severus could see the frown that etched on the young boy's face as he considered what he said. Severus thought that all was going well until the teen spoke, "Don't lie." The boy's voice trembled, almost in a deadly whisper, "You don't care about me. You just want to know so you can make fun of me."

Severus fought the impulse to smack himself on the head, knowing that it was his fault that the boy had thought so, "I assure you Pot- Mister Potter, that it is not true. I may have been harsh on you, but this is a serious matter, and I have your best interests at heart."

Potter lowered his voice and spoke so softly that Severus had to crane his neck to hear him, "You lie. Don't start pretending that you care Snape. You have always hated my father and me. I know because you _always_ remind me. You just want to hear that I have suffered so you can have a good laugh at it." Potter's voice was raised and his fists were clamped tightly, "I bet that even if you had an ounce of concern right now, it is just a fleeting thing, you are doing this on whim. You don't care! You don't have it in you to care!" The boy sat up abruptly, and Severus noticed a tear escaping from the side of Potter's eyes before he turned away from him. "Just give me the salve. I will shower and apply it myself. Leave me alone."

Severus knew that that was one solution, to leave the boy alone to process what had just happen, and let him come to him at his own time. But Severus felt like if he left the boy now, it was just confirming the boy's thoughts, that this was fleeting moment for him, "No." Severus intercepted Potter's actions as he tried to get off the bed. Pulling the boy back down, Severus continued, "I apologize if you think that this is just a joke to me. But it is not. I assure you Potter; this is a serious matter to me. I am not trying to make a joke out of you, and neither is this a fleeting concern. I am genuinely trying to help you." Severus had his hand on either arms of the boy, trying to stop him from leaving the room.

Potter tried to stand up again once more, pushing his arms against Severus, throwing Severus off his balance in shock, "Leave me alone!"

"I am not going anywhere Potter, until you give me the honest answer to my question!" Severus raised his voice to match Potter's intensity his hands going towards Potter to try to grab the boy again.

"FINE!" Potter shouted, throwing his arms in the air in mock surrender, not allowing Severus to grab ahold of him. "My uncle hits me! My cousin- My cousin likes to gang up with his friends and be-beat me up! My aunt does noth-nothing about it! I get hit for doing the chores in-incorrectly! I get hit because I stare at Dudley the wron-wrong way! I get hit for breath-breathing because I am such a fre-freak! Are you happy to hear that now sir? If you are, ple-please just give me the salve and leave!" The boy was now in a full out sobbing, tears falling rapidly from his still closed eyes as he collapsed into a heap.

Severus' heart clenched in pain at he came to the full realization of what Potter was admitting. Potter- No, Harry's wretched sobs rang out in the otherwise silent hospital wing, and Severus found himself staring at the crumpled form of the poor child, suddenly filled with the urge to hold him.

* * *

I'm glad to see that people are starting to read this fic already! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope my brain keeps getting inspired and I keep vomiting chapters out for you!

In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Message me or leave a review if you would like share anything with me!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Guess what! I had time to write something up tonight!

Also, yay! More reviews! I'm feeling like my smile could explode off my face as I read them. Thank you all you mighty Encouragers! :) Keep them coming! I write when I am in a good mood and your reviews put me in an awesome mood!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 2…**

"_I am not going anywhere Potter, until you give me the honest answer to my question!" Severus raised his voice to match Potter's intensity. _

"_FINE!" Potter shouted, throwing his arms in the air in mock surrender, "My uncle hits me! My cousin- My cousin likes to gang up with his friends and be-beat me up! My aunt does noth-nothing about it! I get hit for doing the chores in-incorrectly! I get hit because I stare at Dudley the wron-wrong way! I get hit for breath-breathing because I am such a fre-freak! Are you happy to hear that now sir? If you are, ple-please just give me the salve and leave!" The boy was now in a full out sobbing, tears falling rapidly from his still closed eyes as he collapsed into a heap._

_Severus' heart clenched in pain at he came to the full realization of what Potter was admitting. Potter- No, Harry's wretched sobs rang out in the otherwise silent hospital wing, and Severus found himself staring at the crumpled form of the poor child, suddenly filled with the urge to hold him._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Gaining Trust**

Severus stood where he was, his arms twitching slightly at his sides as he fought with himself, trying not to reach out to hold the boy. This was crazy. What exactly was he fighting?

Severus had held several Snakes in his arms while they cried before. He had been a situation like this countless times with quite a number of his students when they were homesick, when a loved one passed on, or when he found out that they were being abused. He might have appeared to be cold and heartless to the students, but he was still a living person after all. He knew how to comfort someone. He felt pain just like anyone did. And if anyone should know how horrible it felt to be neglected and abused by his or her family, it was Severus. How could he not? Severus himself had to put up with his fair share of verbal abuse from his chronically drunk father, dodging beer bottles and kicks as he grew up. He had always been able to tell his hurt Snakes that he _understood_ just how they were feeling. How helpless, and how much they couldn't tell someone for fear of their aggressor finding out and taking things up a notch. The children who were neglected or mistreated at home always did better and opened up more when he comforted them emotionally and held them as they cried. Severus knew that.

But this was Potter he was talking about! Putting aisde the fact that this was the son of his- '_What is wrong with you Severus Snape! Get a hold of yourself! Put that behind you, you big baby!' _Severus mentally scolded himself with a great sigh and for good measure, imagined himself smacking his head from behind. _'Now be an adult, a good friend to Lily, and a teacher to Pot-Harry!'_

Making up his mind in a second, Severus took a deep breath as he took two great strides and threw his arms around Potter, enveloping the boy in an awkward embrace.

* * *

Harry froze altogether. His limbs had stopped working; he might have stopped breathing as well, he wasn't quite sure. His brain was definitely not working right because it seems like Snarky Snape was hugging him. HUGGING HIM. In Snape's favorite words, '_This was unacceptable!'_

But as it is, he couldn't and didn't want to move at all. He could feel the warmth of Snape's arms around his back, and his chest felt like a warm comfortable liquid had exploded inside. He had never been held like that before, not by any adult especially. Well, Hagrid had hugged him before, but that felt different, Hermione and Ron had hugged him before, but those felt different too.

This time, he felt like the world around him might have stopped moving. He could hear the professor's breathing right beside his ear. Harry was barely aware that his sobs have not been reduced to soft sniffles. He wanted to return the hug very much, like how Dudley would with Aunt Petunia, but he didn't want to move, he couldn't risk it. This could be just his imagination, a dream, maybe he wished to be loved and comforted by someone, anyone, that his brain was playing tricks on him.

That's right, his brain must be playing tricks on him. Now even his own brain was mocking him. Harry could almost imagine a small voice at the back of his mind speaking in a taunting voice, _'Feels good? Hah! It's your first time getting a hug when you got hurt huh? Does it comfort you? Do you like it? I imagined it just the way you want it, except it's not real at all! Who would hug a **freak** like you?'_ Harry jerked in the professor's arms, remembering abruptly that words that Uncle Vernon loved to mock him with, 'Who would love a freak like you?'

Raising his arms that were previously hanging frozen at his sides, he pushed at Snape's chest; moving desperately to get out of his grasp, "Le-Let me go!" He stammered, his heart aching even more than it normally did.

Only when he felt and heard the smacks of his limbs against the professor's body, did Harry realize that he wasn't imagining it at all. It was real. Snape had been _hugging_ him.

* * *

Severus was jolted out of his own thoughts when he felt the boy pushed against him and shouted for him to let go. Frowning as he tried not to keep his arms around the boy anymore, Severus couldn't help but feel rejected.

He had felt unexpectedly comfortable while hugging Potter. His paternal instincts flared as usual. With all his experience with children who were hurt, he always felt a special bond and affection towards them as he connected with them. But had it been more intense with Potter. Was it because he was Lily's son?

Had he taken it quite too far with the poor fragile boy? Potter was probably unaccustomed to being held like that. Was the boy uncomfortable with being hugged, or was it because it was he, the boy's mean potions teacher who held him? Severus frowned. _'But the boy had not resisted at first, why the sudden rejection?'_ Severus mused bitterly. He knew he couldn't insist on his own feelings, Potter's feelings should come first now. He really needed to gain the boy's trust.

"Potter?" Severus addressed tentatively, his brows rose in question, "Are you feeling calmer now?" Severus had wanted to ask why Potter had pushed him away, but he realized that it just wasn't a question he would typically ask. Not to any student, and definitely not to Potter.

The boy said nothing, but nod shakily as he faced the ground, his arms trembling beside him. Severus fought the urge to hold the boy once more until he stopped shaking.

"Potter- Harry." Severus breathed, knowing that by using such an impersonal name right now would only widen the bridge between them both. He needed the child's trust for him to open up to name sounded foreign on his tongue, but Severus ignored that, for now.

The boy seemed to breathe harder suddenly, and Severus stood up as slowly and without sudden movements to get a vial of Calming Potion. He needed to get across to the boy that he cared. But how could Potter possibly understand? Severus had been mean to the boy ever since he could remember.

Sighing as he handed the vial to Potter, "Calming potion, it'll help you breathe better." Severus said softly, trying not the startle the boy.

Potter was now seated cross-legged on the floor of the hospital wing as Severus knelt on one knee awkwardly, trying to access the situation. He personally wanted for Potter- Harry to share at least some more information with him so he could bring this up to the headmaster. Apart from that, he really wanted to see some signs that the boy was starting to trust him.

"Harry." Severus started as he removed the empty vial from the boy's hands, "We need to talk about this."

Harry pushed himself off the floor abruptly, turning away from Severus as he reached out to feel his way towards the nearest bed. Sensing that he needed help, Severus' hands shot out quickly, intercepting the boy's hands and guiding him to the bed slowly. With little resistance, Harry sat down on the bed and held his knees to his chest.

Severus took a seat on the chair that he had previously dragged up, trying to give the boy some time to open up to him.

Moments passed and Severus started to urge him again, "Harry, child. I promise you, what you tell me will not be repeated to anyone else. I just want to understand and try to help you." Severus continued talking when he saw that Harry was not going to say anything anytime soon, "If your relatives are really mistreating you, I will help you. There are laws against people who abuse children-"

Harry's voice was soft, but Severus caught it, "I am not abused."

Trying not to sound too condescending, Severus commented, "Then tell me child, what does your relatives do to you, and why do they do it?"

Harry's head, still buried in his knees, shook as he spoke louder this time, "I don't get my chores don't on time sometimes. I get punished. Dudley says I take up too much space, so he hits me. I know I deserve it sometimes." Harry paused, and lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "But I wished they would stop."

Severus shook in anger as he heard what the boy had said. Chores? Punished? Taking up too much space? Deserved it? What has the boy been exposed to? Those _filthy_ muggles! Taking a deep breath to calm him so he does not yell, Severus leaned forward to the boy, "And they should stop Harry. They have no right at all to treat you like that." Severus willed the incessant nagging at the back of his mind that tried to convince him to march straight to where the boy lived and hurt those muggles as they did with Harry. "What kind of chores do you do? Why do you think you deserve being treated like that?"

Harry shrugged and a hand disappeared under his chin to wipe off the tears as he sniffled, "I do deserve it sometimes. Sometimes I get distracted or tired and I work slower. I burn the food or forget to take the toast out quicker. Maybe sometimes I miss a spot on the carpet or table, or I leave out a weed in the garden. Sometimes-" Harry stopped to take a breath, "Sometimes the tea is too sweet, or I walk too loudly. Breathe to many times. Really, sometimes I can be annoying, and Uncle Vernon hates people who annoy him. He keeps reminding me but sometimes I forget!"

If Severus thought he had been angry before, the list of chores that the boy had to do sent him off the edge, and he could feel the warmth rise from his chest to his neck and his ears as he thought of each scenario the boy has mentioned. What exactly has the boy been subjected to? It was as though he was treated like a mere house elf! "Are you meaning to say that you have to do those chores over the holidays? Does anyone help you? What happens if you don't complete your chores Harry?"

Harry sniffled again, continuing in a strangely calm fashion, "I do those chores once a day or at least once every two days if Uncle Vernon is in a good mood. I do the laundry and house cleaning as well. No one helps me, Dudley is really bad with housework. Aunt Petunia cooks sometimes if my hands hurt too much." Harry sighed into his knees, "My hands hurt only sometimes though. Only when Uncle Vernon takes a hot kettle to my hand if I don't get my chores done. But it's only sometimes!"

All Severus wanted to do now was take a burning kettle to Harry's uncle's face and see how he likes it. That complete sadist! His hands shook in anger as he suppressed his anger. There was no need for him to flare up and scare the poor child. "And don't you think that this is a form of abuse Harry? They are treating you like a servant Harry! A house elf gets treated better than you do. This is not normal Harry! You should not be punished for those things! Your relatives should be punished for what they did to you!"

Harry mumbled into his knees, but Severus caught the words, "But I'm a freak of nature. I deserve what I get."

Severus shot up from his seat abruptly, startling the poor child who jerked where he sat, Severus' voice was raised as he started to lose control over his anger. "You are not a freak Potter! You do not deserve to be treated like you have been. What those muggles have been doing to you is wrong! Do you understand Potter! You deserve better! You deserve to be coddled and loved and held like any other child!"

"You said you would not co-coddle me." Harry whispered, his sniffles intensifying, as he started to hiccup as he cried.

Severus stood wide-eyed at the child, finally whispering, "I was mistaken Harry." Drawing closer to the boy and settling down at the edge of the bed, "And I apologize for that." Severus reached out and place a hand on Harry's feet, "I had thought that you were a spoilt and ungrateful child and I treated you badly for it. I apologize for doing that. I didn't know better. But I do know now Harry. And I do care, and I mean it when I said that I am concerned for you child. You don't deserve to be treated this way."

Harry curled tighter into a ball as he started to sob again, "Wh-Why do you c-care! Yo-You adults are all the s-same! You say you c-care and you want to help but in the end, you do noth-nothing about i-it!" Harry hiccup once and continued, "I know- I know you don't care. I don't need your pity pro-pro-professor. I had my fair share growing up! Poor-Poor Harry! Lost his pa-parents! Killed by the Dark Lord! Poor Ha-Harry, has to live with muggles!"

Severus wanted a word in the conversation, to tell Harry that it wasn't true, it wasn't pity, but the boy carried on, his body heaving and jerking harshly as he sobbed.

"Well I know all-all th-that! Po-poor Harry who has no one who-who truly ca-cares because he is just-just the boy-who-lived! His life must-must be a bed of roses! Poor Harry because no-no one _loves_ him!" Harry ended of his tirade at the top of his voice. He was shaking uncontrollably now and Severus was truly at a loss.

The boy was not wrong. There were many people in the wizarding world that had held him on a high pedestal, expecting great things all the time for him. Being a sort of celebrity in the magical world, everyone expected that he would be treated well and well loved. But no one had tried to know the boy. If they did, maybe someone would have found out about the boy's situation sooner. Maybe the boy wouldn't have been so hurt.

Severus approached the boy with deliberate steps, thinking of the right words to say so that he does not make the boy more agitated than he already is. Holding the boy's arms so he had Harry's attention, he breathed, "Harry, I promise you, this is _not_ pity. And I do not make _empty_ promises. You know me well Harry. I mean what I say, and I do what I promise. You know that, right?"

The boy seemed to contemplate for a while before nodding slightly. Severus closed his eyes in relief, this was finally getting some where. It was taking some time, but it was to be expected.

"Good." Severus nodded as he spoke, "Then you must believe me when I say that I care Harry. I do, I promise you this. I know I haven't given you a good reason to, Harry. But I hope you trust me. I swear this on my magic; I will help you get out of this. I will save you! I will- I will _love_ you."

* * *

Teehee! I haven't actually planned on having SS actually hugging HP, but since **thankchaosforspellcheck **amused me so much with her comment, I decided, ah what the heck, LET'S GO!

Also, I am aware that I have been writing a lot just based on this scene alone, but there is a reason. I need to set the story right from the beginning, so bear with me if you think I am long winded, but I think this chapters will give you a better understanding of what to expect.

Thanks guys for reading this and encouraging me through your reviews! You are awesome! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	4. Chapter 4

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Keep the reviews coming you mighty Encouragers! I have quite a bit of time on my hands this week, that why you see so many chapters, but I will be getting quite busy next week onwards, BUT, I will try to set aside time just for you guys.

By the way, I think I might have some sort of talent at leaving cliffhangers. It's really not on purpose though, I promise!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 3…**

_Severus approached the boy and took the boys arms so he had Harry's attention, "Harry, I promise you, this is not pity. And I do not make empty promises. You know me well Harry. I mean what I say, and I do what I promise. You know that, right?"_

_The boy seemed to contemplate for a while before nodding slightly. _

"_Good." Severus nodded, "Then you must believe me when I say that I care Harry. I do, I promise you this. I know I haven't given you a good reason to, but I hope you trust me Harry! I swear this on my magic; I will help you get out of this. I will save you! I will- I will love you." _

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A New Bond of Trust**

When Severus uttered those words, he had not meant anything special by it. He just wanted to convey to Harry that he would stop being horrible to him, and start to actually care for him. But as soon as the 'L' word left his lips, Severus realized that he could have picked a better word.

He realized that by choosing those words, he could lead the boy on into thinking that he would become somewhat like a familial figure to him. The boy now craved loved and affections, and Severus had wanted Harry to know that, he does care for the boy. But he should have picked a better word. He couldn't be a family with the boy. He was just his potions teacher. Nothing more. Not even his head-of-house. But for the life of him, Severus could not comprehend the warmth that was now spreading through his chest and face, nor the rapid beating of his heart. Could he actually mean those words that he uttered in desperation to get to the boy? Or had he just said this completely on whim?

* * *

Harry had stopped breathing for the umpteenth time this afternoon. It was the professor's entire fault. He kept saying things and doing things that he couldn't understand why he would. Snape kept telling him how much he cared, and how he wanted to help, and now this? _Love? _Harry snorted inwardly. Was the professor even capable of love? And even if he had been, who would love someone like him? A freak.

Somewhere inside of him, there was a spark of hope. _Finally_, someone who knew what he had done and gone through, but still say that he wanted to lov- _care_ for him. Snape didn't seem disgusted by him. Harry didn't know what to say to Snape after what he had just said. The warmth of the professor's hands lingered on Harry's arms, comforting him. No one in his life, no adult has tried to know him like Snape did, no one was ever interested in his life away from the wizarding world, no one has ever hugged him as he cried, no one has stuck around to tell him they cared for him as Harry. Just Harry. Not the boy who lived.

There was an incessant itch in his chest as he craved once more for the professor's touch, for Snape to hold him, to sooth him as he cried. He knew Snape must not have meant it when he said he would _love_ him, but Harry just wanted to believe so badly that there is just at least one person in the world that would care for him. That he wasn't alone, and did not have to wait till death to be loved by someone, loved by his dead parents.

As his arms twitch, Harry forced his head to remain bowed into his knees. He couldn't risk looking up. If he did, he knew he would be tempted to open his eyes and look at the professor, to see what kind of face he had on, to look into the professor's eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

Harry was content enough to just hear the words that seem so sincere. He was just a boy who wanted to be loved. And even if there is just one person in the world that does, and it was Snape, Harry wasn't going to complain. Not when this is all he had wished for. He wanted this. Harry wanted someone's affections. _Snape's_ affections. He never understood why the potions master hated him so much before, except that his father used to bully Snape in their school days. Harry couldn't think of anything he did that would warrant such nasty comments from his professor. But now, the professor had apologized for that. There was nothing else that Harry could think of that made him didn't want to accept the professor. For just a semblance of some kind of love.

Not allowing himself to over-think in this situation, Harry whispered, "Would you, really?"

* * *

Severus had never thought that one day he would actually rejoice at a question a student had asked him. Right now, his heart was doing a crazy dance, and his face, as controlled as he tried to be, was probably smiling. _Imagine that, Longbottom would faint in shock. _Nodding in relief Severus could only try to hide his happiness, "Yes Harry. I will, I promise."

At this, the boy's tense body seemed to relax instantly, his arms no longer hugging his knees, but stretch out on the bed, his arms lying awkwardly on either side of him. Severus pondered about what he should do now that the boy seemed to have trusted him. He didn't want to ask more questions that could upset the boy. He would do that some other day when the boy was healed and calmer than he was right now. Also, there was this nagging feeling to _maybe_ hug the boy. Maybe.

For now, this topic of abuse would have to wait. Severus tapped on his knees self-consciously as they waited in silence for the medi-witch to come back from where ever she was. Severus made a mental note to ask Poppy to check for any other injuries not caused by the potions accident.

In the mean time, Harry needed to shower to get any leftover potion out of his skin. Severus shook his head. He should have done this sooner. The boy must feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Harry. If you are feeling up to it, I need you to take a shower. There might be some potions left on your skin and I shudder to think of the lingering effects they might or might not have." Severus started, and noticed the boy nodding almost immediately, "Good, I can assist you if you want."

At this, Severus thought Harry was going to shake his head off his neck as his hands flew to the front of his shirt, holding it tightly. "No need for that sir! I can shower on my own!"

Severus responded quickly, trying to keep the boy's distress to the minimum. The child was not ready to show him the evidence of his abuse, he understood. Harry has been through enough today and Severus just want to maintain a calm environment for Harry. "Okay, there is no need to panic Harry. I will just be out here. If you need any help, just shout for me. Come; let me at least help you to the shower stall. Try to keep your eyes close Harry, I know you are tempted to, but we need to wait on Poppy's expertise before doing anything rash."

Harry nodded and put out his hand quickly and Severus reached out to offer assistance. This was a good sign; Harry was beginning to trust him.

* * *

The sound of the shower going rang out in the large hospital wing, and Severus looked at the time. They had been in here for quite some time now, and Poppy was still nowhere to be seen. Where has that blasted women been the whole day! This was unacceptable! He would have to write permission slips for the boy for being absent from his other classes. Thankfully Severus had no other lessons left today. He was going to brew a new batch of potions for the medi-witch stocks, but seeing as how she was not here to help him, her potions could wait. He sneered angrily at the medi-witch's table. '_Should have at least left a note!'_

A green flame shot up in the fireplace and Severus held his breath from his shock. Out of the fireplace, the medi-witch emerged, dusting herself off before she noticed Severus. Severus felt Impatience boiling up in his veins. It took all of him not to yell at the irresponsible medi-witch who hadn't even bothered to leave a note.

"Severus my boy! What do I owe the pleasure? Have you been waiting long?" Hearing the shower going, "Who is in there? Did someone get hurt in your class again?" Poppy's relatively cheery mood put Severus in a horrible one. He had really wanted to smack somebody right now. While her absence allowed for him to have a good talk with the boy, the memory of the boy opening his eyes and the pain that he had to suffer stabbed at him, making him irritable.

Severus pulled his expression together; realizing suddenly that he had relaxed far too much with the boy, and quickly reverted back to his strict look. "I have waited _too_ long Poppy. Too long! Har- Potter's potion blew up in class; he is in there taking a shower. His eyes are hurt from the explosion. Where **were** you!" Severus all but half-yelled and whispered. He did not want to alarm the boy who was showering. He needed to have a short talk with the medi-witch first.

The medi-witch's face scrunched up in concern, "Harry hurt himself again? The poor boy, always getting himself hurt in quidditch and knocking into things or falling over. He must be the clumsiest seeker I've ever met!" Poppy walked to her medical shelves and removed a few vials of potion, and Severus recognized a couple to be painkillers, "I'm sorry Severus, I was away at St. Mungo. They needed a consultation and I didn't think it would take so long or I would have left a note at least. Oh, how irresponsible of me."

Severus thought that the negligent medi-witch must have gotten old with time. Had she noticed the abuse on the boy but chose to ignore it? Had she really believed the boy's feeble excuses? Anger flared up in him again and Severus took a few strides and walked up to Poppy. "We need to talk." he grinded out through his clenched teeth.

* * *

Severus had informed, in a very harsh tone a though the medi-witch was responsible for the abuse, that she was to expect some signs of neglect and mistreatment as she treated the child. He also reminded her time and time again that he had just gained the boy's trust, and would like for her to pretend like she hadn't hear anything from him. The boy was now in a fragile state, and could interpret his sharing as a sort of betrayal. He really did not want to undo his efforts from the afternoon in just a snap of a finger. It had been tiring, the potions master silently admitted. It was never easy to approach abused children. They always resisted and fought, most of them had already lost the ability to trust anyone, adults especially. He was sure Harry was the same way.

The several amusing expressions crossed the medi-witch's face, and had the situation allowed Severus would have found it funny. But Severus was now in such a foul mood that all he could muster is to scoff at the medi-witch each time she gasped or blinked stupidly at him. Glancing ever so often at the shower stall so that he would notice if Harry was done, Severus was beginning to worry. The boy was taking a long time.

"Sir?" Harry's voice rang out and Severus found himself walking briskly to towards the shower stalls in great strides, glad to know the boy didn't drown while taking a shower. Putting out his hand for Harry to grasp so he could help him out of the stall to the bed, Severus noticed that Poppy was just standing where she was, staring at Harry's legs.

Severus' gaze followed where she looked. Harry had emerged from the shower in one of the hospital gowns tugging at the ends in an attempt to cover up his legs. It was only then did Severus notice whip marks on his legs where the gown had not managed to cover.

Resisting the urge to growl, Severus assisted Poppy as she went about her business, healing the boy, and sneaking a couple of diagnostic spells to check his health. Poppy had shared several looks of concern with him as she went back to her medical shelves and took a couple more potions, some for bruising, bone repair, burns, blood replenisher, and nutrient potions. Severus made a note that the boy was probably neglected at home, and would explain why he had such a small stature even for his age. He pushed his own feelings of anger aside, knowing it would not help the situation right now. He will reflect on this later, alone, and decide what kinds of punishment to inflict on the boy's muggle relatives.

At one point in the treatment as Poppy started on his eyes, Harry's hands had shot out in fear, and Severus found himself automatically grasping them and stroking them to comfort the boy. Poppy had shot him another look of surprise and wonder before a stern glare from Severus set her straight back to what she was doing. Turning back to the boy, Severus found himself satisfied with the fact that his presence had calmed the child down completely. He had wanted to remove his hand, but Harry had held on tightly, and Severus found that he had not mind. He even thought at one point that it was heart warming to know that the boy trusted and wanted him by his side.

Halfway through the treatment, with the help of the dreamless potion, some spells and Severus' coaxing, Harry had fallen asleep. Poppy instructed that the boy should be kept on bed rest for at least the rest of the day to absorb the potions and started healing.

Severus had a short discussion with the medi-witch before a head had popped up from the fireplace, asking for her assistance again at St. Mungo for an emergency. Severus was angry that Poppy had to leave, and argued that Hogwarts was her main employment and she should tend to the patients that were lying here and she should find a replacement if she had not wanted her job. Poppy shot him a look that clearly showed how displeased she was with his accusation, and told him sternly that she cared about the boy, but there was nothing else she could do for him at the moment. The emergency at St. Mungo was every bit as important as her job her. Using her persuasion tactics that she knew would work with Severus, she subtly complimented the man by telling him how his _expertise_ and _abilities _is more than sufficient for the boy right now. Harry just requires a but of supervision should he wake from his sleep, but nothing serious that Severus couldn't handle.

Severus had huffed and folded his arms like a child would, promising to stay by the boy's side for the night. Poppy left with an apologetic but satisfied look on her face.

* * *

Severus had now settled down into an armchair he had transfigured from the chair he sat in earlier. If he were to stay here for long, he might as well make himself comfortable.

Sitting by the boy's bed, Severus summoned the boy's charts to have a look see, noting quickly that Poppy had put several notes that the boy was malnourished and caused him to get hurt far easier than a normal boy would.

Severus marveled at the boy's perseverance. Had it been any other student, he was sure that they would have passed out from the pain, or at the very least cried and made a terrible fuss that would annoy him. Severus reminded himself that this was an abused child he was talking about. The child was probably accustomed to pain at some level.

Severus sighed and let himself have a moment of weakness, cradling his head in his hands as he sat in the darkness of the hospital wing, away from the boy's bed. There was no one in the room with them, he had spelled the doors shut in case any of the boy's friends decided to pop by and disturb the child's rest. He had also sent a not to Minerva, telling her that the boy was under his care and not to be disturb in the hospital wing. He hadn't bothered to explain anything further, he knew he needed to speak to her some time about the boy's situation, and it wasn't appropriate to tell her by note.

Looking up at the boy who laid asleep on the hospital bed, Severus allowed his mind to reflect on the day's events.

This was the son of his most hated schoolmate, his bully. But at the same time, it was the lovely Lily's son that he was talking about. He never saw the harm in the past for his well-aimed insults at the boy, but thinking back now. He should have been the better man. He should have risen above the low standards of _James Potter_. He should never have taken it out on Lily Evan's son. No child deserved to be treated like that. Not even Potter's son. A stab of guilt gnawed at him and Severus sigh again.

Severus had not known what possessed him to do so, but he found himself walking up to the boy's bed slowly. Staring at the sleeping boy, curled up on his side, breathing as well as his damaged ribcage would allow, Severus sigh softly, knowing that he had been ridiculously immature about the whole Potter thing. Without even thinking about it, he reached out and touched the boy on the forehead gently, pushing the child's bangs aside, revealing more of the innocent face that he used to think resembled Potter senior, but only now, it looked just as vulnerable and childlike as any other fourth year student he had.

'_Trust you to mess it all up Severus Snape._ _You had a chance to make things different with Lily's son. It was almost a god given second chance, and you blew it. You exchanged all the chances to make something good of it, just because you were jealous and vindictive. Now the child has been hurt. The child can't trust anyone at all.' _Severus sighed as he realized in that moment that this was his entire fault. He had noticed signs of mistreat in Potter's first year when he arrived looking scrawny and undernourished, and chose to ignore the signs till it came blowing up in his face.

'_Severus Snape, now that you have the chance to make things go a different way, you better try and try hard. You promised yourself and Lily that you will be a good friend. Being decent and caring for her son is considered being a good friend. You have been a horrible person for letting this happen under your nose for so long. It's time to do something. Put those stupid childish rivalry behind you and prove yourself worthy of Lily's affections.'_ Severus nodded to himself with conviction, swearing that he would do everything he could to help Potter- Harry recover and trust adults again.

Settling down back into the armchair again, Severus found himself drifting off to sleep, his last promise to the boy lingering at the back of his mind. _"Don't fight the sleep Harry. I will be here when you wake. Tomorrow will be a brand new day."_

* * *

Another chapter up, but this time I'm not very satisfied with it. Hmm, but I hope you still enjoy it all the same!

We finally ended the horribly long day in the hospital wing! More to come as Harry and Severus try to accommodate one another in their lives as they go back to classes and quidditch!

Keep reviewing, and even share ideas about what you would like to see happen in the story guys! I'll try to incorporate some if I can!

Thank you for reading this! Stay awesome! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	5. Chapter 5

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Truth is guys, I really love to write about the interaction between Snape and Harry, so sometimes I go overboard and kick other characters out of the picture as soon as I have them introduced (Like Poppy the medi-witch). I apologize if some of you think that she didn't have enough airtime! I am really selfish like that. Teehee! **But** I will try to write a balanced story. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 4…**

'_Trust you to mess it all up Severus Snape._ _You had a chance to make things different with Lily's son. It was almost a god given second chance, and you blew it. You exchanged all the chances to make something good of it, just because you were jealous and vindictive. Now the child has been hurt. The child can't trust anyone at all.'_Severus sighed as he realized in that moment that this was his entire fault. He had noticed signs of mistreat in Potter's first year when he arrived looking scrawny and undernourished, and chose to ignore the signs till it came blowing up in his face.

'_Severus Snape, now that you have the chance to make things go a different way, you better try and try hard. You promised yourself and Lily that you will be a good friend. Being decent and caring for her son is considered being a good friend. You have been a horrible person for letting this happen under your nose for so long. It's time to do something. Put those stupid childish rivalry behind you and prove yourself worthy of Lily's affections.'_ Severus nodded to himself with conviction, swearing that he would do everything he could to help Potter- Harry recover and trust adults again.

Settling down back into the armchair again, Severus found himself drifting off to sleep, his last promise to the boy lingering at the back of his mind. _"Don't fight the sleep Harry. I will be here when you wake. Tomorrow will be a brand new day."_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Keeping Promises**

'_I can feel the bedsprings. I can't feel my right arm though. Where am I?' _Harry mused as he roused from his sleep; still feeling the aftereffects of the sleeping potion Madam Poppy had given him. His limbs felt heavy, as did his eyelids.

Forcing at least one eye open, Harry noticed that he was lying in the hospital wing, covered to the neck with the quilt. Hmm, he must have had a good sleep if he hadn't kicked the sheets off the bed. Wanting to relief his arm from the pressure he was feeling, Harry reluctantly tried to move his arm, but realized that he couldn't. Looking down to the right, Harry held his breath and stopping moving completely when he noticed that the professor had fallen asleep on top of his arm, one hand holding his right hand in a loose grip. It was only then did he notice the warmth over his right arm, all thoughts about it being uncomfortable went out his mind.

'_Snape kept his promise._' Harry thought as he let a smile break out on his tired face. Harry's eyes wandered across the map of his professor's face, noticing that while the professor slept, he didn't seem as cross as he did in class. In fact, Harry liked the relaxed look on his face; it didn't quite intimidate him as much as usual.

Closing his eyes tiredly, Harry pondered about what had happened the previous day, assuming he had woken up to the next day. The sky seemed to be relatively dark, so he could be mistaken.

Harry had thought he might have dreamt it all up, everything that had happened the day before. He might really have had the potions accident. That was quite possible, very likely in fact. But everything after that really seemed like a dream.

Harry had learnt that the professor had mistaken him for a spoilt brat, and had apologized for that. Snape also found out that he had been- _treated differently_ back at home. Harry allowed the word 'abuse' to float in and out of his mind as he considered what the professor had said. He never really wanted to think of it this way. Abused. It made it all sound so serious and illegal.

Shaking his head gently, careful not to wake the professor, Harry tried to recall the exact words the professor had said to him yesterday. Not that it was that hard. He had hung on to every comforting word the professor had uttered, obsessing over each word during his shower yesterday. He repeated the words to himself once more, smiling as he remembered how worried and sincere the professor had sounded to him. Not that he was an expert on analyzing voices, but Harry really wanted to believe that it was entirely true. He really didn't want to wake up suddenly and realize that it was all his imagination, and Snape was going to revert back to the mean potions professor that gave him a hard time.

Opening his eyes again to look at his professor as he felt more rested, Harry noticed that there was a deep frown line between Snape's brows, and he resisted the urge to smooth it out. Reveling in the moment as Harry imagined what his professor will be like now that he has promised to change and care for him, Harry snickered when he thought of what the Slytherins would think of Snape had actually starting awarding him point in potions. He really wasn't that bad at it if he wasn't paired up with any of those sneaky Snakes.

Realizing suddenly that he needed to pee, Harry tried to think of ways he could get out of the professor's grip. While he wanted to stay like this longer, he was getting rather urgent. Tugging gently, Harry wince as he saw the professor stirring. Harry had tried to stop all motions quickly so that the professor would not be woken, but the potions master was already up in a second, eyes wide open and staring at Harry, worry and concern written over his face.

Harry realized that he had not seen expression like that on his professor's face before. Not ever, especially not directed to him. He liked it very much.

For a moment, Harry wished he had not hurt his eyes yesterday so he could have seen more of such expressions on his professor's face. Assuming the professor had those expressions last afternoon.

Snape was up on his feet quickly, releasing his grip on Harry, leaning over to put his hand on his forehead to check for any fever, "What is it? Are you hurting anywhere? How are you feeling?"

As Snape's warm and large hands came into contact with Harry's forehead, he had closed his eyes at the sensation. This was not his imagination, Snape was really here with him, yesterday did happen. Harry allowed himself to grin at his teacher, shaking his head, "I just need to pee sir. Otherwise, I feel fine."

The relief on his potions master's face widened the boy's smile. It felt good to see someone who truly cared.

Getting up from the bed, Harry declined help from Snape as he waddled to the bathroom stall relief himself.

* * *

Severus paced the room as he waited for Pot-Harry to finish with his business. He had woken up suddenly, realizing that the boy was wide-awake and staring at him. His first thought had been whether the boy was hurting anywhere. A bit of panic rising was he saw the boy's eyes close before hearing his response and seeing the smile on his face. His genuine concern for the boy surprised him. He hadn't thought that he would feel like that towards the boy. It was a good feeling though, as much as he hated to admit, Snape could be a rather caring person if need be.

Severus' mind wandered to the events that happened yesterday, knowing that today he had to address some problems with Harry. He could not just let the matter rest or he would be just like the other adults Harry mentioned: those who did nothing for him.

Severus also had to talk to the boy about what types of changes to expect between them. Now that he realized how childishly he had been acting towards the boy, he needed to prove to Harry that he would be treating him differently from now.

Another matter that he needed to bring up with what Harry's future plans would be like during the holidays. He knew about the wards that were on the boy's relative's home, but if he could, Severus really wanted to try to remove the child from such a poisonous and destructive environment. The child could die of abuse before the Dark Lord could get to him.

Severus shuddered at the thought. One problem was Albus. He needed to speak to him as soon as possible. He hoped Harry would understand the need for him to inform Albus about what was going on.

Before he could think of ways to breach the subject with Albus, Harry had emerged from the toilet, looking steadier on his feet.

Severus gestured for the boy to get back into bed as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say.

* * *

Harry was starting to feel nervous. He had washed his face and tried to comb his hair with his hands before he came out of the washroom. He did not want Snape to think that he was unkempt, or changed his mind about helping him because he was displeased about his looks. The combing did nothing much to help with his hair though. He had never been able to tame his hair.

Harry sighed as he settled into the comforts of the bed, dragging the sheets up to his chest and holding them, breathing harder as he tried to steady his heart. _What if Snape changes his mind? What if he-_

Harry thoughts were interrupted, just in time. Any longer and would possibly have gotten a panic attack. Snape cleared his throat, "Harry. We have to talk about what happened yesterday."

Harry was prepared for this, somewhat. He knew that Snape would bring this up sometime today, but he felt nervous and scared nonetheless. Trying his best to nod without seeming like he was going to freak out, Harry gripped his sheets tighter.

Severus looked at him sympathetically as he continued, "If at anytime you would like to stop, just tell me alright? I just want to clarify some things with you. For example, what exactly happened during the holidays, and maybe what you should expect when you leave the hospital wing."

Harry seemed to panic for a moment but Snape quickly addressed his fears. "Not to worry. Like I said, if and whenever you feel uncomfortable, don't be afraid to tell me. There is no rush. I just want to talk."

Harry nodded weakly, as he reminded himself over and over again that it was okay. Snape was here to help. Snape cared about him. Snape will be there for him. Don't panic, don't be nervous, just try to focus on what Snape is talking about.

The potions master seemed to consider for a while before he continued, "I know that you might feel unwilling to share details about what happened with your relatives. I understand Harry. But at the same time, I need to know exactly what has happened so I know how to help you. I would like for you to _tell_ me exactly, but there is one other solution. Have you heard of a pensieve Harry?"

Not knowing what exactly the professor was talking about, Harry shook his head. He was trying not to look too stupid, in case the professor lost patience with him and decide to forget this whole mess. Harry frowned; he really had to stop thinking like that. Hermione had once told him that sometimes things could happen the way you imagine it to be if you spend enough time thinking about it. He really did not want Snape to stop caring about him.

The professor nodded, "Not to worry, we do not introduce this item to the students until the sixth year. Not many people use a pensieve, so it is no surprise you have not heard of it. Essentially, there are many different designs for a pensieve, but they all take the same shape, a basin. A pensieve works with magic using runes and symbols that are carved directly on the basin. Some of those runes you might have seen in Ancient Runes class, if you were paying attention. There is a spell placed in the basin to hold memories that the user may extract from their thoughts and place straight into the basin. I will show you how one works if you want to. Basically this allows others to witness those memories." Severus thought of a better way to explain it, but found that he couldn't. "I cannot explain it completely, but I can show you." Severus waited till Harry acknowledged what he had explained so far before continuing.

"If you choose this way of-sharing your experiences with your relatives, I will be able to experience and see your memories as though I was there. It doesn't hurt, and I use it sometimes when I need to review a memory. Your headmaster uses one too. It's more common in older wizarding families, and older people. You know, since we tend to forget important things."

At this, Harry managed a small smile. It sounded like a good idea. He hadn't known what he would share with Snape, or how he could do it without breaking down. This was a good idea. And Snape said it wouldn't hurt. "O-Okay. Let's use the pensieve then. If it's not too much trouble."

Snape nodded his head with a slight frown, "It is no trouble at all Harry. You can come to me for anything, and trouble me whenever you need to. Which brings me to the other thing I wanted to discuss with you about."

Harry smile, this time feeling really relieved that Snape had not decided to change his mind about helping him. He knew how much Uncle Vernon hated to be troubled, and he feared Snape would be the same way. "What is it sir?" Harry asked, feeling more relaxed now that his biggest fear was over. He really wanted to avoid talking about his relatives.

"Now that our- relationship has changed. I think I would like for us to talk about what to expect from one another. Would you like to ask me anything? Or tell me anything?" Snape asked, feeling a little awkward addressing their relationship.

Harry shrugged, feeling slightly elated that Snape had confessed that their relationship was now not the same as what it used to be. He was relieved to say the least. But he really didn't want to trouble the professor more than he already has. "I don't know sir."

Severus prompted him, urging him to speak up, "How about what you think should change between us?"

Harry shrugged again, thinking of what he wanted from the professor. Well, firstly of course, stop being mean to him in class. "Maybe sir, if it is not too much trouble, you could be- maybe, _nicer_ to me in class?" Harry lowered his gaze towards his sheets, picking at the edges of the sheets.

Severus nodded, "Of course Harry. I promise. No more insults, especially about your father. I will refrain from picking on you in class. In private, I would like to call you Harry, but in class, I think it is more appropriate if I called you mister Potter. What do you think Harry?"

Harry blushed and nodded. It was still somewhat strange to hear the professor call him by his given name. It felt nice, like they had grown closer.

"Good. Of course then, while in class and when there are people around, you should address me as Professor Snape or any other appropriate titles. But I think it is only fair if you call me Severus in private. What do you think Harry?" Severus asked, hoping that by doing so, Harry would feel more bonded to him, and start to trust him more.

Harry couldn't possibly beam with more delight. It was surreal. The professor was asking him to address him by his given name. That was _big_. The professor- no, Se-Severus. Harry giggled, _Severus_. That name sounded so strange when he thought about it.

"Harry?" Sna-Severus called out to him with a frown when he didn't answer.

Shaking his head with a big smile on his face, "That would be nice." He whispered, hoping that he didn't look like a fool right now.

Severus smiled, well, sort of, before continuing. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Or want me to change?"

Harry thought for a while, his mind still reeling with the fact that the professor- Severus had offered to let him call him by his name. There really was nothing else he wanted Severus to change, not at the moment anyway. "Maybe, if I think of something later? If it's not too much trouble of course."

For a moment, Harry thought that Severus was going to reject his idea because the older man had sighed and close his eyes. "Harry. Well, if you have nothing you want me to change right now, that's fine. But there is really something big I want _you_ to change."

Harry's blood ran cold. What could it be? Did Severus regret? What if he could not change what Sev-Snape wanted him to? Would he stop caring?

"Harry. It's really important you listen to this." Severus said as he pried the boy's hand from the sheets, holding it firmly in his, "I want you to rely me, to trust me, to come to me when you need help, or even when you don't. I want you to share with me what you have done in class, when you hurt yourself in quidditch practice, when you get good mark in defense against the dark arts, when you have a nightmare, when you dream of something good. Harry. I want you to _trouble_ me."

Harry stared blankly at the professor. Does that mean that it's all good? He could still call him Severus? Severus wasn't going to reject him? He wasn't going to stop caring? He wanted this to work. He wanted Harry to go to him for help whenever. He didn't mind Harry's freakishness. Before the fear and panic in him could go away completely, Harry's heart was filled with joy from what his professor had just said. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry whispered, "That's a lot of things you want sir."

The professor wore an amused smile and squeezed his hands gently, "You will realize Harry, or maybe you already have, that I am a very demanding person. I expect you to do all the things that I have mentioned Harry. I mean it."

Harry nodded, not trusting that he would say anything appropriate with his frazzled nerves. He had been on an emotional roller coaster since he woke up, and the fatigue from yesterday's drama had been tough on him.

"Now, I need to ask you one more thing, and I will get Poppy to take a look at you before you pass out Harry. This is important as well. I hope you have an open mind about this." Severus said as he patted the boy's hand, trying to provide some support as he breached the topic. "In order to really help you, I need to tell the headmaster about what happened to you at your relative's place."

At the first sign of Harry starting to panic, Severus hurriedly squeezed his hands trying to assure him, "Don't fear Harry. I will not tell him anything in detail. I just need to account to him so that anything that I do for you, to help you out of your situation, goes through proper and legal means, or they may fail. Harry, I don't want to fail you."

The words were sincere, the eyes were truthful, or so Harry chose to believe. He had to believe that Severus was really out to help him. He didn't care that people in the past had failed him, or betray him in any way. He just wanted to be approved by someone, to be cared for, to be considered in some way. He wanted, no, Harry needed Severus to help him. Nodding frantically, his mind comprehending that what the professor said seemed genuine enough. "I understand sir."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. This had gone much better than he expected. He knew that he had used the right words, and he thanked merlin that his brain had not failed him at the most crucial moment or he could have undone what he had worked for so far.

"Good. Good. Now lay down, we will pick up this conversation some other time. Maybe over some tea at my office. I will get Poppy to have a look-see over your condition and see if you can get discharged." Severus watched as the boy settled into the sheets comfortably before walking briskly to the medi-witch's office.

* * *

Yay! One more chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

I think next chapter would include some golden trio moments! Excitement! There will be lesser angst for a while. A little wee bit though. But lesser than the first couple of chapters! I am still torn between a good and supportive Ron or a horribly prejudice Ron. So, we'll see! If you have a preference, do tell!

Stay awesome guys! I love to read your reviews no matter how long or short! So keep sending them! I love them all! I love you all! You make my day each time I read your comments. My smile gets quite freaky I think, cause my mom keeps asking me what I'm watching and what's so funny. When I tell her I'm reading, she thinks I'm lying or crazy, whichever. Hah, I digress. Hope you keep coming back for more!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	6. Chapter 6

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

* * *

I hope you like the story!

Be prepared guys, this chapter will be my longest one yet! :O

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 5…**

_The words were sincere, the eyes were truthful, or so Harry chose to believe. He had to believe that Severus was really out to help him. He didn't care that people in the past had failed him, or betray him in any way. He just wanted to be approved by someone, to be cared for, to be considered in some way. He wanted, no, Harry needed Severus to help him. Nodding frantically, his mind comprehending that what the professor said seemed genuine enough. "I understand sir." _

_Severus breathed a sigh of relief. This had gone much better than he expected. He knew that he had used the right words, and he thanked merlin that his brain had not failed him at the most crucial moment or he could have undone what he had worked for so far. _

"_Good. Good. Now lay down, we will pick up this conversation some other time. Maybe over some tea at my office. I will get Poppy to have a look-see over your condition and see if you can get discharged." Severus watched as the boy settled into the sheets comfortably before walking briskly to the medi-witch's office._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Returning To Routine**

Severus returned with the medi-witch trailing behind, vials of potions in her grasp as she smiled at Harry. "Good morning mister Potter! How do you feel?" She said as she settled the vials down on the bedside table. Putting a hand on Harry's forehead, Poppy had to ignore the boy's flinch on purpose. Poppy hated acting like she didn't know now. She had one too many times noticed the signs that Harry might have been keeping a secret from her about those injuries he had, but Albus had always brushed it off, telling her that he was probably roughhousing with his other Gryffindor friends.

Frowning, Poppy reminded herself that she had to find the time to talk to Severus about Albus. Now that she thought about it. The headmaster _must_ have some sort of inkling what was going on. Thinking back, he must have kept her in the dark on purpose. Reining her anger in and reminding herself to have her professional face on, Poppy smiled as she noticed Harry's unusual bond towards Severus. '_This might be good for the boy._'

Harry shrugged, looking at Severus, who was standing on the other side of the bed now. "I feel fine. I told Sev-" Remembering suddenly that he was to address the professor by the right title when others were around, Harry quickly corrected himself, "Professor Snape earlier that I wasn't hurting anywhere. My eyes feel fine. I'm just maybe, a little hungry?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly at Harry not missing the name slip. Picking a vial of green liquid and handing it to Harry, "That is to be expected mister Potter. You missed dinner last night. Well, take some of my potions now, and I think I may be able to let you join the rest for your well needed breakfast!" She said cheerily, patting Harry on the shoulder, once again flinching from the touch.

Harry couldn't help but smile despite feeling quite drained from the past events. Harry felt anxious about meeting his friends. He was sure they were worried out of their minds for him, Hermione especially. Harry smiled; Hermione and Ron were the only people in his life that cared for him. But Harry sometimes found himself unable to trust them completely yet.

Severus had told him how he spelled the doors to the hospital wing so that no one could disturb him while he rested, and he was sure that Hermione and Ron had already caused quite a bit of trouble for professor McGonagall, no doubt trying to score a visit out of her. He was surprised that the Gryffindor head-of-house had not come to visit him as she usually did. Harry frowned, wondering if it was because she had not cared, or did Severus instruct her not to do so.

Downing two other potions that madam Pomfrey said would help him speed up the healing of any wounds on his body, if there was. Harry had the suspicion that she had already known, but was glad that she wasn't asking him any questions. He wasn't ready to divulge anything to anyone else, other than Severus.

Madam Pomfrey had given him a once over before dismissing him, reminding him to take things slowly, and try not to get into any more accidents too soon. Harry confirmed that the medi-witch did know a bit about his situation when she shared a look with the potions master and had told Harry that he was to come to her if he felt any discomforts and should he feel shy, he could at least go to Severus.

Harry was grateful of course that she hadn't asked him about anything. But he couldn't help but wonder if she found out by herself, or had the professor told her? It wasn't surprising for her to come to the conclusion that he had been- _mistreated_; she was a medi-witch, a professional after all. It disappointed him a little though, he secretly expected her to find out earlier so she could save him from the Dursleys. But it's okay now. Severus promised he could help him.

Promising the medi-witch that he would take good care of himself and go to either of them for help if he needed any, Harry was dismissed by both adults, Severus explaining that he had some business to attend to.

Without asking for more information as his stomach was growling, Harry jogged out of the hospital door towards the great hall.

* * *

On the way to the great hall, Harry allowed his mind to wander and couldn't help himself when he remembered what the professor had been talking to him about.

Severus had reminded him that his friends were probably going to bombard him with questions, especially since he was locked in the hospital wing with his _snarky potions professor_ for an entire night. Severus warned that should he decide to tell his friends about what happened, he should be prepared that they might not understand his decision to trust the professor, especially the 'hard-headed, freckled Weasley'. Severus had reminded him that his fellow lions were rather overprotective of their golden boy, and many after all disliked Snape. Harry had corrected the professor, telling him that he hated being called the golden boy, especially by the professor. Severus had apologized and told him he would watch himself. Harry ended the conversation by assuring the professor that Hermione at the very least would be supportive of him, and Ron would probably throw a fuss but would be set straight soon enough by Hermione.

Harry had to admit that he hadn't thought about that. He was thankful that the professor had brought it up before his peers confronted him. For now, he silently planned what he would tell his best friends when he met them. Deciding that he would first give them a very brief answer to appease them before finding a better time to confess everything, Harry took several deep breaths before pushing the doors to the great hall open.

Thankfully, the great hall was not filled yet when he entered. Several people stared at him as he walked past, expecting him to be limping or hurt somewhere. It seems the rumor that Harry Potter got severely hurt during potions class had spread rather quickly across the houses.

"Harry! Blimey! You're okay!" Ron bellowed as he ran over to Harry, engulfing the boy in a great hug. Reminding himself that Ron was not Dudley, and never will be, Harry resisted the urge to struggle in his embrace, but quickly throw his arms back around the redhead, chuckling. "Yes Ron, I'm okay. Totally healed!"

Hermione had approached them more gracefully now, and threw her arms around them both, "We were so worried something awful had happened. I didn't even get a good look at you before professor Snape dragged you away! And we couldn't even visit you with that stupid spell on the door. I'm sorry we couldn't visit Harry."

The three of them broke apart and Harry gave an assuring smile, "Sev-Sir- Um, Snape told me about what he did. Don't worry. I know if you guys could, you would have camped up in there with me. I feel fine now, so don't you worry!"

"A real git if you ask me. Why would he keep us away from visiting you?" Ron asked with clenched teeth, not noticing the slip up, but Harry knew Hermione had, she was eyeing him suspiciously as they walked to their usual seats.

Hermione raised her brow when she noticed their potions professor entering the great hall, "Was your injuries serious Harry? I mean you've never been confined to the hospital wing before. Did the professor do something to you?"

Harry, whose back had been facing the professor, had not noticed the man walking up to them until he felt a pat on his shoulder, jolting him for a moment. Harry still hated it when people touched him, especially when he didn't expect it. The potions master had stopped by their table nonchalantly saying with a frown, "Chew and swallow mister Potter, talking can wait. You need to eat more before you completely disappear before our eyes." Severus had turned on his heel, not waiting a response before walking away as though he had not just been talking to his most hated student. That action itself earned the professor and Harry several stares of surprise, even from the teacher's table.

Ron stared after the tall man, eyes wide open, mouth agape, silently shaking his head, "Blimey Harry, did I really see what I saw? He was being _civil_ to you Harry. Oh, I am going to buy the lottery Harry. Oh, Harry, pinch me. Was he being _kind_ to you? Did you hit him over the head yesterday? Did he fall-"

Hermione had smacked Ron over the head and he flushed red almost instantly, "What 'mione? It was news worthy!" He grumbled, picking up another fruit tart and swallowing it.

Harry blushed and smiled into his plate, quickly stuffing his mouth with his toast. He had not expected that. He thought that the professor would only be nicer to him in class, refrain from calling him names, but it had not been a possibly to Harry that Severus would go out of his way to talk to him in public.

It had felt good that the professor did that.

* * *

Severus sighed as he sat down in his seat. '_Why in Merlin's name did I do that?'_ Smacking himself mentally, Severus thought that he might have gone soft, or crazy. He did remind himself that such a change in him was unnatural. People were going to notice that something was wrong, and Harry was going to get assaulted with questions, and that was not his intention.

Severus fought the urge to sigh again as he stabbed at his food, his eyes peering discreetly at the boy. Satisfied that Harry eating, Severus let his mind wander once more. He really liked to tune out and just allow his thoughts to rein free. He found that it relaxed him.

However, within seconds Severus' thoughts were filled with the situation with Harry. He had thought about the talk he had with Poppy. She mentioned to him about Albus and his reactions about Harry's injuries in the past. Poppy had become rather worked up back in the office as she sorrowfully told Severus how stupid she had felt when she realized that Albus had tried to blind her from the facts.

Severus himself had not fared any better at trying to conceal his anger. Albus was the headmaster; he was the leader amongst them. Albus had always pride himself for being extra concerned for his pupils, and it disgusted Severus to know that he could have been keeping Harry's condition a secret.

Peering to his left where the headmaster sat, he couldn't help the glare in his eyes as he thought about what this meant for Harry. If the headmaster had already known and was keeping it a secret, even if Severus had gone to him, Albus would try to keep him from doing anything to help Harry.

Thinking about what he could do, Severus hadn't noticed that the golden trio had left for their classes until he tried to look for the boy again. Realizing that he had spent quite some time musing, Severus hurriedly took a couple of spoonful of his soup before excusing himself to prepare for his class with the sixth years.

* * *

Classes were over for the day, and the golden trio was currently huddled at one of the newly installed study tables in the Gryffindor tower. Hermione was furiously scratching at her parchment that Harry assumed was on her transfigurations essay that he had yet to even start on. Ron was currently fiddling with his quill as he stared at the text in front of him, attempting to do their DADA homework. Harry looked back down at his blank parchment that contained only his name and the subject that he was writing for 'Wandless Defense'. He sighed; he hadn't been able to do anything for the past hour and a half. His mind kept wandering to the different scenarios that could play out if he told his friends what was happening.

Glancing nervously at Hermione again, Harry thought about how to breach the subject with his best friends. There were too many people around right now, and if he told them that he needed to talk to them in private, there really wasn't anywhere right now. The prefects have just left their dorms on their nightly patrol.

Harry adverted his eyes quickly when he saw Hermione looking back at him. His palms were sweating now as he tried to work up the courage to speak up.

Hermione must have noticed that there was something amiss because she had placed her quill down and looked at Harry worriedly, "Is there something wrong Harry? You seem awfully anxious. Are you hurting anywhere? Is the effects of the potions accident?"

Harry held his breath. This was it. He knew Hermione would not drop the issue if he gave a weak excuse. A large part of him was dying to tell them about what happened.

Ron by now had also dropped his quill, looking at his best friend curiously, "Yeah mate, even I've gotten half the essay done and you've only written your name!" He exclaimed, frowning.

Harry nervously breathes as his eyes darted around the room. There were too many people around, and they could probably hear them. This was no good; he needed a good place and time to tell them.

"Harry?" Hermione questions, noticing his discomfort, "Is there something bothering you Harry? You can tell us."

Harry shook his head, frowning, he really wanted to get this over and done with, but there was just no way he was going to have this conversation with so many people around.

Hermione looked around the room following Harry's gaze before she whipped out her wand and casted a silencing dome charm over them, "Harry, it's okay now. They can't hear us anymore. You can go ahead and tell us anything Harry."

Ron, being ever so unobservant, looked around them, not noticing anything different, "They can't hear us? But we can hear them very well 'mione, you sure you didn't get the spell wrong?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes Ron, I've cast a silencing dome over us. You can always try calling out to Neville if you don't believe me." She said with a huffed, crossing her hands.

Harry looked at Neville who was seated two tables away, without earshot but probably could not hear them clearly.

Ron look disbelievingly at Hermione before raising his voice and shouting out Neville's name. To their surprise, the short and round-faced boy didn't even look up from his homework. Ron tried again, not believing it, and once again, Neville remain undisturbed.

Hermione smiled triumphantly at Ron before turning to Harry, her smile changing to a frown, "Harry? You can tell us now. No one except the two of us can hear you."

Harry looked around one more time before nodded apprehensively. This really was it. He was going to tell his best friends everything that he had kept from them. All the things that he was sure would make them feel disgusted by him. What would Ron, a pureblood say if he knew that Harry could not even defend himself from two mere muggles. Shaking his head, Harry reminded himself that Ron would probably not act like that.

Pulling his knees to his chest in an effort to comfort himself, Harry stared at the carpeting, hoping that someone else, someone like Severus were around to support him. Harry toss that thought out of his mind. He mustn't be so reliant on the professor. Severus was bound to get sick of him and throw him aside if he did so.

Hermione knew that it was probably a difficult topic for Harry to talk about and she started to coax him softly, "It's alright Harry. You know you can tell us anything. We will stand by you Harry."

Ron, always the brass one with not as much tact as Hermione asked, "Are you sick mate? Cause I did notice that you have been spending more time than usual in the hospital wing Harry. And school just started."

Harry shook his head. Well, at least his friends noticed that something was wrong. But why haven't they asked him about it? Harry felt a pinch of pain on his chest, and he hugged his knees tighter to his chest, "I not really- ill. I was at the hospital wing for other reason."

Ron nodded, concerned now for his friend, not knowing what to expect if Harry had not been seeing the doctor for being sick, "What it is then mate? Other than the potions accident of course. That bit we know."

Harry hesitated. If he told them now, what would they say? Was he truly ready for this? What if they rejected him? What if-

Hermione's voice jolted him from his thoughts, "What is it Harry?" Her voice laced with worry.

Harry fought the urge to cry. He hadn't spoken to anyone about this. Well, he did tell the headmaster once that his uncle had hit him, but the headmaster had told him that a bit of discipline is good for a child's upbringing, and Harry knew from his tone that he should not bring up this issue ever again. What if they were like the headmaster? What if they too thought he deserved the beating?

Hermione leaned closer to him, and Harry blurted out in his panic, "It- It's about the Dursleys!"

Panic now completely taken over his body, Harry felt the tears fall uncontrollably and he hid his face in his knees. He jumped slightly when Ron slammed his hands on the table, "What have they done this time? Have they tried to lock you up again? I will hurt them if they have! What a load of crap they like to pull-"

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm, "Hush Ron! Let Harry talk! You are upsetting him!"

Ron looked at Harry sheepishly, finally noticing that he was crying. Unsure of what to do, he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, and was shocked to see him flinch from his touch.

Harry panicked more than he thought possible, realizing that he hadn't tried to cover up for his actions. Ron was confused. This was the first time he was seeing his friend act like that. Like he was hurt and scared. This was the first time he had seen Harry so vulnerable, and crying so much.

Harry shook his head violently. Those were such trivial things. Keeping him locked up, burning his school supplies, withholding food, those he could handle. Those he didn't think twice about. But the beatings…

Harry gathered himself with a shaky breath, "No. No, they did, they did something else." Harry breathed, his voice almost in a whisper. Wanting to get over and done with this ordeal, Harry gathered all the courage he had and said it, "They hit me."

In his mind, Severus' words had popped up, the word '_abuse_' especially. Harry had never wanted to admit it. He didn't want to be that sad boy who everyone pitied even more because he was _abused_. He knew how people acted around children who had been abused, and he didn't want that. He didn't want those sad looks, those fake comforting words. He wanted people who truly care for him no matter what. And for a second, Harry realized that this was a test of their friendship. If they could still stand by him after finding out what has happened, these two friends of his, he was going to die for them no matter what.

The silence from his friends was unnerving, as he had already tuned his surroundings out. He desperately needed them to say something; even if it was something he didn't want to hear.

He looked up briefly to wipe his tears and saw that Hermione had a stunned and worried look on her face, while Ron's face and ears were completely red as he frowned, breathing hard.

Harry dreaded what he had to say. Ron was taking it very badly. Harry knew the signs. Knowing now that there was no turning back, Harry decided that he might as well tell them more. "When I told you that I did the chores back at the Dursleys, I didn't tell you everything. I was, I did everything there was to do in a household. I cleaned, cooked, did the laundry, weed the lawn, everything." Harry paused as he noticed Hermione's eyes widening in shock and her hands flew to her mouth. Lowering his head, he whispered, "Snape believes that they are _abusing_ me."

Harry closed his eyes and waited for the outburst that he was sure would come. Ron was never good at keeping his temper in check. And Harry had purposely thrown Snape's name into the conversation. Knowing that if they were going to be his friends, they were going to have to accept everything. And if he kept hiding his secrets like he used to, Harry thought that he might explode from the pressure.

True to his expectations, Ron's voice was so loud that Harry winced, "SNAPE?"

Once again, Hermione smacked the boy over the back of his head harshly with a frown, "Shut up Ron! Of everything! You _had_ to go for that." Moving her gaze to Harry and sighing with a sad look on her face, "What did they do to you Harry? There must be a reason why the professor thinks its abuse Harry."

Harry's heart clenched painfully. He hadn't really wanted to talk about it. But it was his fault for bringing the whole issue up anyway. His tears now starting up again, Harry took a couple of calming breaths and steeled his heart before continuing, "Uncle Vernon. He." Harry paused and swallowed his saliva. Finally, he decided not to think at all. He was just going to tell them everything without emotion, without thinking, without anything. He'll reflect on it later, when they weren't around anymore. " Uncle Vernon hits me. He hits me when I don't get my chores done well, or on time. He hits me if I breathe or talk to loudly. He hits me sometimes for no reason. Dudley now had grown a lot larger, I'm sure you've noticed at the platform. He hits me too. He hits me for fun, and he has his _buddies_ get together and practice boxing on me. I don't know if it is abuse 'mione. I think I don't want it to be, but Severus- Snape. Severus Snape thinks I might be."

There was silence once more, and Harry realized that he had managed to regulate his emotions, and he was just staring blankly at Ron's increasingly red face.

Hermione whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "How-How long has this been going on Harry? Why haven't you told us?"

Harry shrugged, feeling strangely indifferent suddenly, "All these while. Ever since I could remember." Harry paused, "I didn't think that you guys could accept this. Accept me."

Harry didn't know right now what he was expecting. A part of him wished they would both be okay, and they would be able to laugh it off some time later. But another part of him was afraid that they would be so disgusted with him.

Hermione stood up suddenly and threw herself at Harry, hugging him tightly, ignoring the fact that he had tensed up completely in her arms. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you have to wait so long to tell us!" Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder, "How could we have let you think that! We would stand by you no matter what Harry!"

Harry hadn't even noticed the silent tears that were falling from his eyes as he hugged her back. He hadn't lost his friend. At least one of them.

Looking apprehensively at the truly red faced Ron, Harry's eyes widen in shock when Ron just sat where he was, his face scrunched in anger as he spat, "I will kill those fat buggers!" Learning over to Harry, he pushed Hermione aside and hugged his best friend, "I might even let Fred and George on them first!"

Harry let out a laugh between sobs as he hugged his friend. Harry was relieved. That was to say the least. He was happy, ecstatic, and a thousand other good things but he didn't know how to explain. His friends were not going to reject him. His friends were going to stay by his side.

Hermione joined in the hug and Harry realized that the three of them might look incredibly stupid hugging in the middle of the room, crying. But he didn't care. His friends were sticking by him. His friends were-

"Erm, mate. So what is this thing about _Severus_ _Snape_?" Ron asked still holding onto Harry.

Harry tensed up again, realizing that the worst was still not over.

* * *

Another chapter up! I'm glad to see that people are still reading this story! I was getting a bit discouraged when I looked at the traffic stats on this story, but I know that some of you guys still like this story, so I'm still pretty encouraged!

Well, hope you liked this chapter, there is lesser SS/HP interactions as promised! So far, you've seen a supportive Ron, but you know, there's more to come! Stay expectant!

Keep reading and reviewing sweethearts!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	7. Chapter 7

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

I know you guys have been waiting long, but I have been busy with my assignments. So sorry! Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 6…**

_Harry let out a laugh between sobs as he hugged his friend. Harry was relieved. That was to say the least. He was happy, ecstatic, and a thousand other good things but he didn't know how to explain. His friends were not going to reject him. His friends were going to stay by his side. _

_Hermione joined in the hug and Harry realized that the three of them might look incredibly stupid hugging in the middle of the room, crying. But he didn't care. His friends were sticking by him. His friends were- _

"_Erm, mate. What is this about Severus Snape?" Ron asked still holding onto Harry. _

_Harry tensed up again, realizing that the worst was still not over._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Trying To Help**

For a moment, Harry felt a small wave of nausea rush up his chest. Ron was no doubt a loyal friend, but when it comes to their potions teacher, Ron never seemed to be able to think straight. Harry couldn't blame him though. Before his potions incident and the time in the hospital wing with Severus, he would never have thought it was possible for him to _like_ the professor. While he hadn't really gotten over the insults and harsh tone that the professor had used on him before, Harry thought he could at least see that the professor _could_ change.

As Harry nervously pulls away from his two best friends, he hoped like hell that even as he revealed more about Severus, they would still stand by him. "Erm." He started, his heart racing a thousand times its normal rate it seemed. "I-"

Hermione patted him in the shoulder, "Harry, you know we are supportive of you no matter what. Right Ron?" She said, sending the redhead a death glare, as if daring him to say no.

Ron nodded quickly, not wanting to start a fight with his friend, she always won when it comes to arguments, and he hated it. He hated losing. "Yeah mate, what ever it is, I'm sure I will be able to handle it." He said in a mock surrender, "Even if you told me Snape was your real father."

Harry and Hermione stared at Ron with a frown, shaking their heads incredulously. What in the world was this boy thinking?

Harry shook his head quickly at Ron as he clear his head, "No!" Harry let out a laugh that clearly sounded like he thought Ron was going bonkers, "Sev- Will, professor Snape is not my father."

Ron nodded trying to look convinced, "Well, okay. Then what is going on? Because it really seems like you almost called that slippery snake by his given name." Ron's eyes were wide as saucers as he said that, and Harry as worried that it could pop out if he told Ron the truth.

Rubbing his hands together nervously, Harry looked at Hermione for support. She smiled at him and patted him on the back in an assuring manner. Well, if all else fails, Hermione would be able to convince Ron, Harry was sure. Clearing his throat at he reminded himself that he had already dug his grave deep enough at this point; he might as well be straight with them. Hoping Ron was not going to faint, Harry started, "You know the potions accident I had yesterday?" Hermione and Ron both nodded, Ron looking more pensieve than he usually did. "Well, Severus. That's what he asked me to call him in private-"

Ron's hands shot up so fast that Harry flinched and jerked away in fright, "Merlin Harry! I didn't mean to scare you! But _you_ are scaring me!" He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair exasperatedly, "Se-Se-Sev-" He sighed and gave up when he found he couldn't actually call his potions professor by his name. "What?"

Harry would laugh, if he could, but his hands were clammy with sweat and he was currently not thinking very right, "Yeah." Was all he could manage for the moment, he couldn't really breathe right either.

Hermione frowned at the freckled boy, threatening to smack him again, "Harry, ignore Ron. Go ahead, just tell us."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione and with a great sigh, gestured for Harry to continue.

"We-Well. You know he found out about the Dursley's right?" Harry started again, this time trying to take a more cautious approach, "I was- _injured_ quite badly over this holiday, and I hadn't had time to get Dobby to help me with stealing those potions-"

"Stealing Harry?" Hermione asked sternly.

_Great now he had to explain that too_. Sighing at his own choice of words, "I have been getting Dobby's help to sneak to the potion's lab and the hospital wing to get some pain relievers and some bruising salves. I dare not go for the bone healing potions because there were already so little in stock, I'm sure I would have been found out."

Hermione shook her head with her eyes close, "Okay, not the point now, I'm sorry Harry. Carry on about Se- professor Snape please."

Harry looked at them quickly and continued, "Well, okay. After he found out, we talked about it. He apologized for the way he treated me in the past, and it turns out that he's actually okay." Turning desperately to Ron, "He really is Ron. He promised he'd try to change his attitude towards me-"

Ron had his eyes still wide opened in disbelief, "Snape _cannot_ change in a **day** Harry! Have you forgotten how awful he was to you in class? How he insulted your parents and told you how stupid you were every lesson?"

Harry grew silent. He knew that a person could not change over night, but the professor had been trying really hard to change. He could tell. Harry had so desperately wanted this connection with Severus that he had completely forgotten how he had been in the past towards Harry. Harry closed his eyes, remembering those times that Ron had mentioned. Ron was right. Sev- Snape had really been awful to him for the past three years of his life. One night cannot possibly change everything. He had been too hopeful, too naïve.

Nodding silently, Harry whispered, "You're right. A person cannot change over night."

Hermione seemed to notice that he had been utterly defeated, and was sinking into a quicksand of sadness and hurt. "Harry. I know a person cannot change over night. But I saw what happened earlier during breakfast. I saw the professor, the way he looked at you and the way he spoke to you. I can see the change in him Harry." Hermione ignored the glare that Ron was sending her way, as well as the way he was sputtering, trying to get a word in. "Maybe we should give it time? This could good for you Harry. I'm glad that you've found solace in professor Snape. But maybe you should take your time to figure out what you feel towards him, and him, you."

Harry understood what Hermione was trying to tell him. They were worried for him. Hermione was afraid that he had grown to trust their potions teacher too quickly, and he could be hurt in the process. He understood that very well. He was glad that he had this talk. He had not think twice about how quickly he had changed his mind about the professor, and it was unnatural to have such a sudden change of heart for both of them. He could see why his friends were worried for him.

Ron spoke up after Hermione, "I suppose it is good that someone cares for you Harry. But it's _Snape_ we are talking about. Snape! He had been making life hell for us since we started school at Hogwarts! He has made Neville cry on so many occasions! And worse of all, he sides with the Slytherins Harry! And who knows? He may not be a spy for Dumbledore, but a spy for you-know-who! And you-know-who is trying to _kill_ you!" Ron almost exploded, his hands gesturing quickly, "For all you know, this is an elaborate plan for him to take you to you-know-who to get you killed!"

At this point, Harry was really considering that Ron had been right. It was unusual, the way the professor had acted after he found out about his injuries. He had not expected the professor to act the way he did at all. He was gentle, soft and comforting, acting in the complete opposite of what he should be acting. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe this was really a plan for Severus- for Snape to get him killed.

Shaking his head, trying to make sense of it all, Harry felt a headache coming on. Grasping at his head, Harry let out a weary sigh, "You might be right Ron. I don't know. The Snape we know is scheming and awful. You're right. This could be a trap."

Harry's heart broke. The hope that he had so desperately clung unto had completely slipped away in mere seconds. What he had thought he could have with the professor seemed like simple lies now. What was he thinking? He _never_ trusted adults, for a reason. They were scheming, cunning and selfish. They only thought about themselves, and did naught if they had nothing to gain from doing it.

Hermione looked sadly at Harry, sensing that he had been anticipative about professor Snape. Reaching out to grasp his hand in hers, she said, "Harry. It's not like we are asking you to stop interacting with professor Snape. We are just telling you to be careful around him. We don't want to see you hurt Harry. And you know how you-know-who likes to use the people around you to hurt you." Reaching out to Harry's face, Hermione wiped a tear off his face, "Harry. We care about you, and if professor Snape wants to establish a good relationship with you, I am all for it Harry. But I know how hurt you get when he insults your parents, and these hurts don't just go away. Just be careful Harry."

Harry nodded, noticing that Ron had somewhat calm down now, and seemed to be agreeing with Hermione. "Well, I guess. I should take it slow and just observe Snape for a while."

Ron nodded, "You should." Pausing for a while before he snapped his fingers, "We could test him!"

Harry frowned at the suggestion. He did not like the idea. He knew that somehow if Sev- Snape found out, he would be furious, and he could lose this connection with Snape completely. While he had started to become wary about Snape, he didn't want to lose this relationship until he was completely sure that Snape was just playing tricks with him.

Hermione seemed to share his thoughts, "Are you out of your mind Ron? Testing the professor? If he found out, we would be out of house points and probably out of _Hogwarts_!" Hermione had her hand raised as though she was going to smack Ron again, "That is **not** going to happen Harry. We should just observe the professor and see how he acts. If he is only pretending, he will slip up at some point, and we would notice. It's just too early to tell now."

Harry's mind was in overdrive as he thought about all the things his friends had said, and all the promises his professor had made to him. It seemed so real and convincing that he hadn't thought twice about it. But now that his friends mention, it did seem a little suspicious. What was he going to do now?

Hermione saw how pained and conflicted he looked, "Harry, let's talk about this some other time when you have had time to think about it alright? You should get some rest, you look so stressed out."

Harry nodded weakly, not really in the mood to do any homework or even talk to anyone at the moment. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and think about everything that had happened the past 24 hours. Gathering his things wearily, Harry excused himself and trudged up the dorm stairs to his room for a well-needed nap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus was pacing in the headmaster's office, having his fair share of questioning. He had gone to look for the headmaster as soon as he found the time to, not wanting to put off Harry's problem any longer than he could. Admittedly, he had wanted to avoid any sort of conversation with the scheming headmaster, but this had to be done.

From what he gathered, the headmaster had his hand in this situation. There was no way that the golden boy would be abused without Albus' knowing. Albus Dumbledore knew _everything_. Severus sometimes suspected that he had some kind of spying equipment to help him. Come to think of it, Poppy was right, there had been slight signs of the boy's suffering, his appetite, his behavior and his unaccountable injuries. Granted, Harry did mention that the beatings were more severe this holiday because his muggle uncle had been retrenched and had out his anger out on him, but they should have noticed. Severus reflected and realized that Albus had always said something whenever someone notices anything, and it always made absolute sense and explained Harry's plight.

While Severus knew that talking to the headmaster would probably not help his case, this was the only way he could _start_ to help Harry. He needed to let the headmaster know that _someone _has taken notice. He needed to raise awareness.

The headmaster was currently seated, a frown on his face and both his hands on his desk as he asked yet another question as though he didn't already know the answer to the question. "How badly is he hurt Severus?"

Severus had already breached the topic with Albus and mentioned the scars and some of the talk he had with Harry. Purposely leaving out the details of their conversation and the promises he made with the boy, Severus reminded himself to act the way he would with his other Slytherins. He wasn't going to be extra sensitive of this issue just because he knew that Albus was trying to keep him out of it.

Trying his best to assume that the headmaster was truly ignorant of the things that the boy was made to go through, Severus explained the condition that Harry was in, all the bruising, wounds and signs of fatigue and malnutrition. Severus made the point to mention that Poppy had casted several diagnostic spells that deemed the boy hurt, starved and not growing right for his age. Severus wanted Albus to know that there is more than one person who is getting aware of what is going on.

The headmaster was nodding pensively, a pained look on his face. For a moment, Severus did consider that Albus could truly be unaware of Harry's abuse. But the next few words that Albus uttered had set him straight, and confirmed his suspicion. He knew Albus rather well, and Albus knew.

"My dear boy. Perhaps there is a logical reason. Had the boy truly said his relatives did those things to him? I know for a fact that Harry has been reluctant to return to the Dursleys during the holidays, maybe this is his way of ensuring he doesn't go back." Albus mused.

Angry that Albus was trying to make things up again, Severus seethed internally, "You are telling me that the boy had hurt himself, beat himself, starved himself, burned himself, worked himself into exhaustion just to stay away from his family? Do you actually believe yourself Albus? And even if that were true, don't you think you owe it to him to find out why exactly he doesn't want to go back there!" Lowering his voice into a harsh whisper, "I know for certain that he wants to avoid going back because he is afraid that he would be hurt again. I would even go to the extent to say that he fears for his life Albus. _I_ would like for him not to go back to that wretched place Albus. He needs help, our intervention!"

The headmaster seemed to ponder for a while before nodding, "I am glad Severus that you have decided to put your childhood issues behind you and try to help Harry. But there really isn't much I can do for him. You know about the protection wards that surround Privet Drive. Without it, Voldemort could get to him easily anywhere else."

Severus didn't even flinch at the Dark Lords name like he usually did. He had been so focused on the rage at the audacity of Albus mentioning his childhood, calling them issues. "They were not _issues _Albus. This is not about the past. This is about the present, Harry, **your** _golden boy_." Severus sneered, "He cannot go back to those people who are _abusing_ him. Let the boy stay here in Hogwarts if you must! Find somewhere with some decent protection wards and spells. I'm sure if you get started now, by the next holiday, you will have a place up for the boy!"

Albus frowned at Severus, "I'm sorry for bringing that up Severus. But you see, it is not quite that simple Severus. I cannot just remove Harry from his relatives. There are legal proceedings and his relatives need to give us permission to place him in the care of others."

"From what I see, they would probably be glad to be rid of the boy Albus!" Severus ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "You haven't seen the damage I've seen on the boy! He is hurt in so many places that he shouldn't be! He is starved to the point I can count his ribs Albus! We have to do something about it."

The headmaster stayed silent. Severus was pacing faster than before.

"Enlighten me, _please,_ Albus. What is keeping you from helping this boy!" the words that Severus could bring himself to say nagged at him, '_Even when you knew a long time ago that he had been suffering.'_

The headmaster shook his head, "You don't understand Severus. It is a combination of things. Even if I were to find a place with the appropriate warding and his relatives relinquish their guardianship, Harry is still young and he needs a guardian when he is not in school. There is no one capable of taking up that responsibility right now-"

"Are you saying that just because it is complicated that you chose not to do a thing to help him? This boy trusts you Albus; he looks up to you! How do you think he will feel if he found out that you don't want to help him because you don't want to be troubled Albus!" Severus was barely breathing between sentences, having a ton to say about everything. "Those good-for-nothing muggles are abusing him! They are _starving_ him, making him _work_ like a house elf and _beating_ him Albus! I don't care if they were the only people left living in the world, I would rather-" Catching himself, "-he be alone!" Severus had for a **very** brief moment thought that _he_ could be Harry's guardian. Shaking his head, Severus reprimanded himself for the ridiculous notion. '_Imagine that, Severus Snape a guardian for James Potter's son. Potter would be turning over in his grave.'_

"Why are you feeling so strongly about this Severus?" Albus asked, his eyes peering into Severus'.

'_Because you did an incompetent job of taking care of this child.'_ Was all that Severus wanted to spit out at the headmaster, but reining his emotions, Severus drawled, "I feel strongly about _all_ children who are abused. You know that."

Albus nodded, knowing that was true. Of all his teaching staff, while Severus seemed the most unlikely, he had the most compassionate heart, especially for the children who had been hurt by adults. Albus knew that Severus' own childhood and upbringing played a great part in why he felt so compelled to help these children. But this was James Potter's son. Severus had never liked the boy, even when it seemed Harry had done nothing to warrant such treatment. For Severus to fight so hard for Harry's case seemed unusual to say the least. He expected that Severus would only bring up the issue and ask him to help Harry with Minerva's assistance as head-of-house.

"As much as I admire your compassion Severus, there is nothing we can do for him. Not right now."

"**When** Albus? When can we help the boy? When the Dark Lord is vanquished? When the child is an adult and is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder? Or when Harry has been beaten or starved to death Albus? _When_ can we do something for the boy?" Severus almost shouted. _'The boy that you have so conveniently neglected.'_

Severus was so frustrated at the moment, he felt like nothing else could happen to make him flare up more. But he could not be more wrong. Before he could even open his mouth to get another word in, a sharp pain flew up his left arm and he hissed in pain as he cradled his arm. Of all times. Right now. Steeling himself as he shot Albus a knowing glare, Severus occluded his mind especially from his recent memories, hoping to Merlin that he would be strong enough to withstand any onslaught.

He had just been _summoned. _

* * *

Yay! One more chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Keep reviewing guys! There is a drop in viewership and I am slightly depressed but I hope you still like my story.

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	8. Chapter 8

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews and especially your suggestions guys! Oh, and for those who constantly review every chapter, I am in love with you! 3 Just kidding! I love you though, really. Your reviews give me the strength to write this chapter at 4AM instead of sleeping. :D

For those of you who are worried that Dumbledore will turn out completely horrible, don't worry! He's not going to be too evil or scheming! Read more to find out in the later chapters!

Oh and just a reminder, my story is not going to follow any of the timeline that JK Rowling has brilliantly written. In my story, Voldemort has already been reborn and Cedric is not dead yet, and other things like that. So if anyone feels strongly about this, I apologize! However, if you are still wondering, in this story, Harry is fourteen and he has just started his fourth year!

And seriously, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love all your inputs! 3

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 7…**

"_**When**__ Albus? When can we help the boy? When the Dark Lord is vanquished? When the child is an adult and is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder? Or when Harry has been beaten or starved to death Albus? When can we do something for the boy?" Severus almost shouted. 'The boy that you have so conveniently neglected.'_

_Severus was so frustrated at the moment, he felt like nothing else could happen to make him flare up more. But he could not be more wrong. Before he could even open his mouth to get another word in, a sharp pain flew up his left arm and he hissed in pain as he cradled his arm. Of all times. Right now. Steeling himself as he shot Albus a knowing glare, Severus occluded his mind especially from his recent memories, hoping to Merlin that he would be strong enough to withstand any onslaught. _

_He had just been summoned._

* * *

**Chapter 8 –** **Lies**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his seat in the office, unmoving as he thought about the things that his trusted potions professor had told him. Dread coursed through his veins as he recalled what Severus had told him.

Albus was not a blind fool. He had noticed some signs of the boy getting hurt, and Harry's reluctance to go back to the Dursleys had made him suspicious. But he never acted on those suspicions for he never thought that it would become so bad.

The open folder of parchment that he had asked Poppy to send to him lay on his desk, the various injuries that Harry had sustained over the years seemed to jumped out at him and bite him in the chest with each detail he read. He had been so careless. How could he have just left the child with the Dursleys when he had suspected they were ill treating him in the first place?

Sighing, Albus looked away from the offensive parchment, his mind drifting to the beautiful Lily Evans, who had made him promise to take care of Harry should anything happen to her and her husband. _'And what a job I have done of it.'_ Albus mused sadly. He knew that Severus had every right to be angry with him. Albus was _furious_ at himself.

He hated that he had to act like he was ignorant of everything, just to save his pride in front of Severus. He didn't want Severus to know that he had made a mistake with Harry. He had ignored his instincts when it comes to Harry because years of experience had not helped whenever he dealt with the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had always been off tangent in everything he did. The boy survived the _Killing Curse_! How could anyone use his or her rational mind when it comes to something like that?

Albus shook his head sadly. _No_, he couldn't make excuses for himself. This was his doing. He had to do something, and quick. The past three years of Harry's life in Hogwarts had given the child such hope. Albus knew the boy looked up to him like a sort of familial figure, like a grandfather of sorts, and to think that he had failed him so miserably. Albus' heart ached. How could he have been so blind?

With a newfound determination, Albus set the parchments aside, taking a fresh piece and began making plans in order to help Harry. Firstly, he had to gather evidence.

* * *

Hurrying down the same path he always dreaded taking as he made his way to the apparition point, Severus couldn't help but think about Lily Evans and her son. Severus sighed; he was to blame for Potter's plight. It had all started from Severus' nosiness.

Severus remember all too well the day he found out that the Dark Lord had deemed that Harry Potter was the child in the prophecy, and that he wanted the Potters dead, including Lily. When Severus had found out about the prophecy by accident, he hadn't considered that Lily's son could be the boy in the prophecy. Feeling a stab in his chest as he remembered Lily's death. '_I did this. I helped to kill Lily. I am the reason why Harry doesn't have his parents. I am the reason he goes home to those muggles, the reason why Harry is hurt.'_

Shaking his head as he approached the apparition point, Severus stopped to breath and expelled all thoughts that he had on the matter, once more trying to occlude his mind from the recent events, trying as hard as he can, not to think of Lily.

Hurriedly shuffling his thoughts, Severus placed all the mundane and insignificant memories that he had as a barricade. The welcoming feast, the first day of teaching the first years, brewing potions for Poppy, Longbottom cutting his hand instead of the flobberworm he was supposed to cut, Draco coming to him for advice on quidditch tryouts, him taking points from Gryffindor for being over zealous, and Hufflepuffs for being completely useless. Severus shuffled through a few more of his memories, piling them in front of the memories he wanted to keep away from the Dark Lord. With one last sigh, Severus hoped that the Dark Lord was in a good mood today.

* * *

To say that the Dark Lord was in a bad mood was to say the least. Severus had arrived at the meeting point late, earning him several long minutes of the Cruciatus Curse being directed at him. The pain had him shaking slightly now as he stood quietly with his peers, watching the Dark Lord torturing someone else.

Severus didn't even know who was being tortured. He had been desperately trying to put up stronger shields for his memories while the Dark Lord was still preoccupied. He could not afford for anything to be found out. The pain that he had gone through during the Cruciatus curse had left his mind vulnerable, and he had to start to build those walls again.

Flinching at another high-pitched scream, Severus nearly missed his name being called even after the scream had been silenced suddenly.

The Dark Lord had called out to him, gesturing him to go closer. Severus' feared the worst. He had wished that the Dark Lord would pay him no attention if he just stood there quietly. Of all days, _today_ would be the day that his Lord decides to pay attention to him.

Putting his best mask on and hoping that the Dark Lord would go east on him, Severus bowed as he went closer.

The silence in the room as unnerving, until Severus felt the familiar, most dreaded feeling go through his entire body. The Dark Lord was seeking for information from him. Trying his best not to resist the dark magic that scratched at his veins, knowing that if he did, his Lord would certainly be furious.

The Dark Lord was still going through his memories that he had left in the frontline of his mind defenses, but they were quickly depleting, and Severus feared that the Dark Lord might get to the memories he desperately wanted to keep secret.

Luck had never been Severus' strong suit, and while he had been a strong occlumens, his Lord was an even stronger legimens. Before Severus could throw up more false memories, the Dark Lord had gone through all of them, and had arrived at the heart of his memories. The most recent ones that held so much strong emotions for Severus.

Wincing as he saw the memories of Harry being hurt in class, his confrontation with the boy, Poppy's diagnosis, Harry at breakfast, Harry walking to class, Harry looking his way during lunch and dinner, and his most recent talk with Albus. If Severus was someone who crumbled in fear, Severus would have been a heap of _nothing_ right now.

At some point, Voldemort had stopped rifling through his memories, and was just sitting where he was, his wand pointed at Severus who stood dumbly where he was, not knowing how he was going to pick this mess up.

"Severus." The Dark Lord hissed angrily, "Have you betrayed me Severus?"

Severus shook a little, his heart racing more than he expected. There was no way he could save himself now. He was going to get killed for being a traitor. "My Lord!" Severus exclaimed, dropping to his knees as though trying to ask for forgiveness. He needed to buy time to think of the perfect excuse.

"My Lord! I have not betrayed you! I still remain your most trusted and loyal servant my Lord!" Severus had never felt more dumbstruck than he did at the moment. His brain did have rotten timing when it comes to choosing when it decides to do its job. "My Lord, I have a plan."

The Dark Lord look skeptically at Severus, his wand still aimed at him. Severus could almost hear the words of the painful spells he knew would come if he had not come up with a good excuse right now. "Explain I said."

Severus nodded, trying his best to calm himself down so that he could give an answer that could save his life. "I found out by accident my Lord, you saw that. If it wasn't for that potion's accident, I would have never found out that the boy was being abused!" Severus knew that patience was not the Dark Lords strong suit, "I planned to make use of that. To gain the boy's trust! To let him depend on me, to let Dumbledore think that I am on their side. If I get lucky, I may be able to even take the child under my wing, and my Lord, this gives us opportunity to the child like never before! My Lord, I did all of it for you!"

The Dark Lord smirked, "Are you speaking the truth Severus?" Twirling his wand lazily in his fingers, "You know how I feel about people lying to me."

Severus was relieved. The Dark Lord had believed him. That was good. "Of course my Lord!" Bowing as deeply as he could, "I would never lie to you my Lord!"

Voldemort rose to his feet quickly, laughing evilly and loudly as he moved towards Severus, "Well done my friend! Well done! You have proven to be an asset to me!" Leaning closer to Severus, "But why have you kept it from me Severus, don't even try to lie, I know a barricade when I see one."

Severus gulped; the worse was almost over, "My Lord! I had feared that I would not have succeeded! I didn't want to disappoint you my Lord! I wanted to wait till the boy had trusted me before I had the confidence to tell you about the _opportunity_!"

The Dark Lord smirked as he nodded. "You have not disappointed me Severus. You have done well. I approve of this _opportunity_. Gain the boy's trust, become all he wants, let those dunderheads believe that you are on their side. And when the time comes, when the war approaches, you will show them which side you truly pick!" Voldemort laughed shrilly as he took his seat again. "But Severus, you know, I hate it when people keep things from me. _Crucio!_"

Severus crumbled to the floor in a heap, writhing in pain on the floor. But this time, the pain had not been as bad as when he was late. That time, Voldemort was actually furious at him and he was intent on punishing him. But this time, the Dark Lord had been pleased with him, and was just punishing him to make sure that his followers would fear him.

Severus lose track of the time and when the Dark Lord had stopped. Before he knew it, the Dark Lord had warned the rest of them to never keep things from him or there will be undesirable punishments, and had dismissed them as he floated away into another room.

As the other deatheaters rushed to leave the room, Severus was left to his own devices as he pushed himself up from the cold floor, trailing slowly in pain behind his fellow deatheaters as they walked towards the apparition point, not bothering to help to support him as he limped.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor tower, a pale raven haired boy sat in his bed, curtains drawn, tears trailing down his eyes as he casted a silencing charm over himself and sobbed harshly as he curled into a ball.

* * *

The next morning had been most difficult for Severus as he struggled with the residual ache from the painful spells he had been subjected to the previous night. Checking his schedule, Severus winced as he realized that it was Friday. He had double potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin after lunch.

Sighing, Severus made his way to the great hall for breakfast, trying to hide his limp as he made his way to the staff high table. Settling down, Severus unwittingly surveyed the Gryffindor table, looking for the famous mop of raven hair. Finding Harry, Severus peered at the plate in front of the boy that lay empty. The boy had his head downcast and his two lackeys were sending him worried glances and Granger had the nerve to look straight at Severus!

For a moment, Severus wondered if the boy had spoken to his friends about him. But that thought was quickly replaced with worry. Why isn't the boy eating? Was he hurt again? That wasn't likely. Poppy had given him healing potions and salves. Any injuries that the boy might have should have recovered completely by now. The scars may still be there, but there should be no more pain.

Making a mental note to ask the boy about it, Severus let his gaze wander to Albus, who he found had been staring at Harry with a sad look on his face. _'Must feel bad about what he had not done for the boy.'_ Severus thought as his attention went back to Harry, but for a moment had eye contact with him before look away and down on his plate again.

Severus frowned. He hated not knowing about what was wrong with that boy. Hadn't he started to make progress with him? Severus noticed that Granger had said something to Harry who proceeded to push his plate away from him, standing up abruptly and exiting the great hall without eating anything at all.

Severus frowned. This wasn't good for the boy's health. He had been starved enough as it is. He really had to talk to the boy about his poor eating habits.

Checking the time, Severus hurriedly finished his breakfast before heading back down to the dungeons to prepare for his class after lunch. His hands were still shaking from the Dark Lord's torture last night and that meant that he had to do things slowly and the muggle way if he could. He could not risk casting spells with a shaky arm.

* * *

Harry dragged his feet as he listened to Hermione drone on about something they had just learnt in history of magic in the morning. They were now headed towards the dungeons, the place Harry was trying to avoid at all cost. He had considered calling in sick, but he knew that it would give Snape the excuse to look for him, and Harry was avoiding that liar at all costs.

Last night, after the talk he had with Hermione and Ron, Harry had already begun to suspect that they might be right and Sev- Snape could just be trying to use his vulnerability to get him to Voldemort. Last night's vision had confirmed all his suspicions.

Harry had seen the whole meeting. He had started out being worried for the professor. He had tried to wake himself up, wanting desperately to get to the headmaster to tell him how badly the potions master was hurt, so they could retrieve him. But he had no such luck with his visions. He never could get himself to awake before he naturally did.

His compassion and worry for Snape had completely been disintegrated when he heard those words that Snape had uttered. He had seen Severus' memories from the Dark Lord's mind, and he had actually been a bit touched when he saw the potions master's heated argument with the headmaster, trying to get him help. But when Snape had told Voldemort that it was just his elaborate plan to make use of him, Harry had found himself breaking down. Before he even noticed, he had been back in his room, tears falling from his eyes.

He had been so stupid. How could he ever think that he could trust Snape? Snape hated him. There wasn't even a good reason for Snape to want to help him. It was just a trap. Just like every other adult he knew, Snape was "helping" him with his own agenda. Harry was just another pawn in someone else's chess game. He never had a say in his life, never made a decision for himself. Never.

Harry laughed bitterly. All the better. He had decided to _trust _Snape, and look where it got him. He was bad at making decisions. He should just let everyone else control him like they always do. Harry was tired of fighting everyone else. He was only fourteen. He had not known anything about the world until he turned eleven. He had so much to learn, and everyone expected him to be so mature about everything. But he wasn't. He was just a child learning to survive. He just wanted someone to care for him for real.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice rang out, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Annoyed at the worried and sad look on Hermione's face, Harry snapped at the brown haired girl, dismissing her as he sped up towards the classroom, taking his seat without even a glance at The Liar as he flipped the cover of his textbook open with more force than he intended to.

Harry's heart clenched painfully when he heard The Liar yell at him, deducting points from Gryffindor for making too much noise. Harry snorted to himself as he was reminded once again that he had been **too** **stupid** for thinking that Snape could change. Barely two days after promising he would be nicer in class, Snape had already deducted points unfairly within not one minute of his lesson. Fighting the urge to look at The Liar because he knew he would start crying, Harry flipped his textbook determinedly. This was going to be a very long and arduous lesson.

* * *

So, one chapter filled with lies that adults love to tell. Yay! Hope you enjoyed reading it!

By the way, I know I've told you guys before, but just in case anyone missed it, I am really busy this month, and I may not be able to update as quickly as I used to. **But****! **I will try my best to update as quickly as I can when I find the time to vomit more chapters out. Thank you guys for being so patient in the meantime!

Keep reviewing guys! It actually helps me shape my story better!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	9. Chapter 9

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews you guys! LOVE! Hope this chapter satisfies most of you. It is a little bit more emotional than my previous chapter so, ENJOY!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 8…**

_Harry's heart clenched painfully when he heard The Liar yell at him, deducting points from Gryffindor for making too much noise. Harry snorted to himself as he was reminded once again that he had been __**too**__**stupid**__ for thinking that Snape could change. _

_Barely two days after promising he would be nicer in class, Snape had already deducted points unfairly within not one minute of his lesson. Fighting the urge to look at The Liar because he knew he would start crying, Harry flipped his textbook determinedly. This was going to be a very long and arduous lesson._

* * *

**Chapter 9 –** **The Liar**

Harry wasn't wrong, the lesson had been particularly painful compared to all the other times he had been singled out or picked on by The Liar. Harry was furious. He refused to acknowledge his professor by any other name other than Snape and The Liar. He wasn't going to be fooled by Snape.

He had thought he could trust The Liar or that The Liar would have changed and treated him better in class like he promised. But he didn't. It wasn't because Snape had deducted points from his house that made him angrier. It was how The Liar had said it. He had been so sarcastic, like he always was. Where was the _nicer _professor that he was promised?

Harry had been trying not to look at Sever-_Snape_ for the entire duration of class, but The Liar had been picking on everything he was doing. Snape picked on the way he waved his wand, the way he diced his ingredients, and he was currently waiting for The Liar to say something about his potion since the professor had been lurking near him for some time now.

Dropping another ingredient into his cauldron and picking up his stirrer to mix the potion, Harry swore that he would never again trust adults so easily, no matter how nice they were being to him. They were all liars, all of them.

* * *

Severus was confused. He had thought that he made some sort of progress with the boy the last two days, but judging from the way Harry was acting right now, he would say that it probably got worse. The boy had not look at him once throughout the entire lesson. His face was either buried in his textbook, or peering at the cauldron. He had not even looked up to look at the instructions on the board. And Severus knew that Harry had loved to look around the classroom from time to time as if daydreaming, and he couldn't understand what is making Harry act this way.

Severus had begun to worry. What happened with the boy for him to act like that? He had tried to make the boy look up by commenting on the boy's potion that for once was rather well done. Having not made any mistake, Severus found himself trying to find extremely small errors in the boy's potion to try to get him to talk or just look at him.

"Mister Potter, if I wanted you to create a hurricane in your cauldron, I would have told you so. Stir slower!" Severus commented, peering to see if the boy would look up at him.

Harry did not. Instead, the boy's grip on the stirrer tightened till his knuckles seemed to turn a white, and his stirring slowed to an agonizing speed.

"Are you trying to be funny mister Potter? Stir at a normal pace!" Severus said, his frustration obvious. But at this point, the boy had simply sped up his stirring to a more acceptable speed, and turned his attention to his textbook once more.

Severus closed his eyes and pinched his nose. He was getting annoyed, very annoyed. He was aching all over from last night, his head was hurting from the Cruciatus curse, and Harry bloody Potter was effectively ignoring him and it bothered him to no end.

Severus wanted to ask the boy right now what was wrong with him, but it seemed inappropriate to ask. He knew that if he did, he would be tempted to take points from Gryffindor, _again_. He had promised Harry he would not do so. Severus sighed; Harry was probably upset at him for taking points away right when he had sat down. Severus had forgotten his promise to Harry momentarily, allowing himself to act like he usually would. Before he could catch himself, he had already deducted points for something as ridiculous as making too much noise.

Severus had realized then, what kind of ludicrous reasons he had to take points from the boy's house. He had never considered that it would be so bad up till now. Severus sighed as he walked past another couple that cringed away from him in fear. He must have looked rather scary to the children. He was beyond tired and frustrated and it must have showed on his face, but Severus didn't care. All he wanted was the boy to acknowledge him for now.

Turning to glance at Harry once more, Severus made a note to himself to ask him to stay after class to talk to him.

* * *

"Mister Potter. Stay back." Severus ordered as he dismissed his class. He found himself smirking triumphantly as he caught Harry in time before the boy could bolt out the classroom.

Harry's friends had looked at him sympathetically, promising to wait for him before heading to the great hall for dinner.

The classroom was now empty except for Harry and himself, and the boy was still not looking at him. Harry's head was bowed as he stared at his shoes.

Severus closed his eyes to rein in the frustration he was feeling. He did not want to lash out at the boy and scare the boy, "Harry-"

"Potter." The boy whispered, clenching the strap of his book bag tighter.

Confused, Severus asked, "What?"

The boy had still not looked up at him, but merely said, "Call me Potter."

Now Severus was really confused. What exactly was going on with the boy? He had gotten so used to referring to the boy as Harry in the past two days, and now the boy had not want him to call him by his given name? Why? The boy had seemed so ecstatic when Severus suggested for them to do so.

"Why? I believe we have decided to call one another by our given names in private." Severus asked, raising a brow.

The coldness in Harry's voice sent a chill up Severus' spine as the boy whispered, "You never know who could be listening in sir."

Frowning, not understanding what the boy was so afraid of. "I don't think I understand what you are trying to say Harry. There is no one else around."

"Call me Potter!" The boy hissed, his head turned to stare at the walls of the classroom, still not facing Severus.

Severus took a deep breath and considered what the boy was trying to say. His gaze wandered to the classroom door and Severus realized that the boy's friends were waiting outside for him. Had Harry talked to his friends? Did they not support his relationship with Severus? Had they prohibited Harry to talk to him? Was the boy acting this way because he was afraid of what his friends were going to think if they heard them?

Severus took several great strides and yanked the classroom door open, barking at the two Gryffindors to leave for the great hall, telling them that he was going to have a long conversation with their friend. The two lions scurried away at the command, and Severus spun on his heel, satisfied that he could have a proper talk with Harry.

* * *

Harry had noticed from the corner of his eyes that The Liar had been limping. Memories of last night's torture surfaced in his mind, and Harry's chest clenched in pain as he thought about how much pain he must be in. He was worried for The Liar despite everything he had said and done. Harry had still wanted to believe that maybe it was all a trick; maybe Snape was trying to trick Voldemort.

Shaking his head trying to rid himself of those ridiculous ideas, Harry could see the professor's feet walk up to him, and Harry closed his eyes. He really did not want to spend any time alone with this liar.

The Liar spoke up, and a surge of hurt and anger coursed through Harry's vein as he heard him speak, "Harry. I've sent your friends away. Now there is no one to hear us. Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to talk at all. He didn't even want to be here. All he wanted to do right now is to run away from here and hid in his bed and maybe cry some more. The pain in his chest was so unbearable. It felt worse than any beating he ever got from Uncle Vernon.

"Harry. Look at me. You haven't even looked at me the entire day. What is it? Was it something I did? Was it because of the points I took from you? I apologize for that Harry. It had slipped my mind." Severus had now knelt to his knees and tried to look at Harry, but Harry turned his face away, not wanting anything to do with the professor.

"Harry, I must apologize for that. I am really sorry. I had a rough night and-" Severus paused, "It is no excuse. I'm sorry."

Harry felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye. He wiped it away furiously. He knew how badly Snape had been hurt last night, and it was almost understandable why the professor had lashed out at him earlier. By now he had already forgiven The Liar for being mean to him in class. But those words that Snape had uttered to Voldemort stood prominent and hurtful in Harry's mind. Harry had felt completely betrayed.

The Liar reached out to grab Harry's arm and Harry yanked his arm away as though he had just been burnt by Uncle Vernon's frying pan. All Harry wanted to do was leave this plae

"Harry. Talk to me." The Liar pleaded, and Harry had to fight the urge to look at him so badly that he was shaking now. Harry had so badly wanted to ask the professor why had he lied to him. Why had the professor made him trust, and completely crush him after?

Tears fell from Harry's eyes. He should have seen it coming, he should have ran away from the professor the first chance he had after he had seen his injuries. He never should have let the professor build up his hope and now everything has been tore down with one vision.

"Harry, please talk to me. Tell me what I did? What's wrong?" Severus said, his voice pleading, and Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't deal with the professor right now. He knew that Snape was hurt and he didn't want him to be kneeling with his bad limp right now.

"Stop kneeling." Harry whispered, backing away from The Liar.

Harry contemplated if he would ask the professor about what he had seen and heard in the vision. He was so conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to know if the professor was lying to Voldemort or him, but on the other hand, he dreaded to think what would happen to him if Snape said that it was him he was lying to. He didn't want the confirmation that he had been lied to and betrayed.

"Harry?" The Liar spoke softly, and Harry could hear the pain in his voice.

Harry could think rationally anymore. The professor had to be hurting, kneeling like that. And Harry didn't want that. He was angry with Snape for lying to him, and for possibly betraying him, but he had found himself _caring_ for the man.

"Stop kneeling!" Harry spoke harshly, "You're hurt!"

The professor stopped moving for a moment, and Harry glanced to the classroom door, planning his escape in his mind. He really hadn't made up his mind whether he was ready to hear what the professor had to say about the deatheater's meeting.

The professor had stood at some point and was now towering over Harry's smaller form. "How did you know?"

"You were limping." Harry stated, his mind frazzled with all the thoughts that were running through it. He just wanted to close his eyes, stop thinking about anything and just rested. The past few days had been emotional exhausting for him. Harry would rather have Uncle Vernon beat him up than to go through this.

Harry still had not looked up. He found himself backing away from the professor, as tears fell from his eyes freely. "I should go."

The Liar's hands shot out suddenly and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry's resistance was instant. It was from years of conditioning that made Harry fight back, trying to get out of Snape's grasp, but the potions master was stronger and had held him in place. Harry winced in pain, knowing that he would probably have to use Poppy's bruise salve later.

"Let me go!" Harry yelled, pounding on Snape's chest as he struggled, but the professor held on.

"Look at me Harry!" The Liar yelled back, and Harry could barely conceal his flinch. The professor's tone had dropped slightly, obviously noticing that Harry was starting to fear him, "Please Harry, would you just look at me?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to look at The Liar. He felt a fresh batch of tears falling, and his closed his eyes. "I can't." Harry stopped struggling; he was so tired of this.

The grip on his arms loosens, but didn't move away, and The Liar spoke again, lowering his face closer to Harry's. "Why not?"

Harry shook his head. How could he explain to the professor that he knew that he had lied to him? How could Harry explain that he knew that Snape was working for Voldemort, and he was trying to gain his trust so that he could betray him to the Dark Lord later on? How could he tell Sev-Snape that he had trusted him and had allowed himself to fall way too deep into the illusion that Severus could be trusted. How could he tell Severus that he actually thought and believed that Severus was actually on his side? How could he admit to Severus that he thought he actually cared?

Harry could almost predict the professor laughing into his face, telling him how deluded he had been to believe anything that he promised. That this was all a lie, and elaborate plan to get him killed. That he had hated Harry all his life and it wasn't going to change after knowing he had been _abused_. That he was just using him like everyone else is.

"Harry, would you just **look** at me?" The Liar had pleaded with him, and Harry's heart broke some more. He was so confused. Even now, the professor sounded so convincing and genuine that he wanted to believe that the vision he saw was not real.

Harry gave up. He didn't want this. He hated not knowing for sure that Severus hated him, and was trying to betray him. He was so tired of fighting Severus. It had been so hard not to look or sneak a peek at the man all throughout the day, knowing that he could have been severely hurt from the torture. While he knew that the potions master would have healed himself, Harry knew that some of the spells that Voldemort had used on Severus was not easy to heal or simple to counter.

Harry weakly closed his eyes as he lifted his head. Finally opening his eyes, Harry's found himself gazing right into the professor's eyes that were glistening with unshed tears. Seeing the frown on his face filled with worry, Harry choked back sobs as he fought the urge to throw his arms around his professor.

"Harry." Severus breathed, "Harry."

No words passed between the two individuals for moments until Harry had stopped breathing harshly, "Harry. What happened?"

Harry sighed, his eyes still closed. He needed to know. He needed to know if he had been betrayed, if everything was a _lie_. At least if he knew now, he would have the rest of his life to repair his broken heart from this tragic disappointment.

"I had a vision sir." Harry started his voice shaky from holding back his sobs. Harry knew that he was going to burst out crying any time soon, but he forced himself to stay strong. He really needed to know.

"What was it about?" The professor asked, his hands leaving Harry's arm as he conjured up a seat and gestured for Harry to take it.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to sit. He didn't want to get comfortable with Severus again. He just wanted to know, and if it was, as he feared, he wanted to run as soon as he knew. He wasn't going to stick around to hear the professor laugh at his stupidity.

"The meeting last night. With Voldemort." Harry shivered as he lifted his head to face the professor. He wanted to see how the professor was going to react. He could trust his ears anymore. When his eyes were hurt, he had relied completely on his ears and he had trusted the professor because of it, and it wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He was going to be sure this time.

The professor faced was painted with shock, his mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide open. The famous poker face that he had had completely vanished from his face.

"That's right. "Harry smiled bitterly, "I saw it all. I saw you with Voldemort. I saw all the other deatheaters. You were punished for being late. I saw you getting tortured." Harry paused as he took a shaky breath. He needed to get over and done with this. "I saw the Dark Lord going through your memories. I saw and heard what you said." Harry took one more breath before whispering accusingly, "You liar."

* * *

Severus's heart went cold. His mouth was dry and throat had a lump stuck somewhere as his heart clenched for the umpteenth time today.

He knew instantly what the boy was talking about. Harry had seen him in one of the Dark meetings and he had heard what Severus had told the Dark Lord.

The boy was mistaken. Completely mistaken. And for a moment, Severus winced when he realized how hurt the boy must have been, how betrayed he must have felt when he saw and heard what he said.

At the back of his mind, Severus had wondered how Harry had managed to have a vision about something like that, but it wasn't within his mind's capability to care right now about something as trivial as that. He needed to fix this misunderstand Harry had of him.

"Harry. It isn't like what you think at all." Severus started.

Harry shook his head disbelievingly, "No? You didn't _betray_ me? You didn't _lie_? You didn't try to gain my trust so you can serve me up on a sliver platter to your _precious _Lord?"

Severus winced once more at the hurt he could literally feel from the boy, shaking his head vigorously, Severus held his hands up in a mock surrender, "I didn't betray you Harry! I lied to the Dark Lord! Not you! Never you! I-" Severus couldn't find the right words that could convey how much he was sorry for even letting Harry think this way. "I would never betray you Harry! Not like that. Not ever, I promise!"

Harry scoffed, "Your promises mean nothing! You were so awful to me the whole time today and you promised you were going to treat me better! I know you are hurting and you are tired from the torture but you cannot just take your anger out on me! You are just like the rest of them! **Liars** the lot of you!" Harry turned on his heel with every intention to leave the professor, but Severus had reacted quickly, grabbing his arm.

"I will not let you go without an explanation Harry. You deserve an explanation why I said those things." Severus pleaded.

He had suddenly saw the image of Lily Evan walking away from him claiming that he had chosen to side with Lucius Malfoy who had an awful agenda against a muggleborn like her. Lily had claimed she heard him talking about her and saying things about her to Malfoy that wasn't true. She said that she had heard all the insults he had held back in front of her. It was true that he said those things, but he only wanted the blond boy's approval. He had not meant it at all. But Severus had lost Lily completely that year. He wasn't going to let that happen again with Harry.

Harry had tried to yank his arm away but Severus was firm, "I said those things, I don't deny it. But I lied. To the Dark Lord. I was trying to protect myself, and you. When the Dark Lord discovered my memories, I panicked. I panicked and I _lied_." Severus let his grip loosen when Harry didn't seem like he was going to run out the door. For good measure, he casted a silent locking spell in case Harry had decided to run from him again.

"I told the Dark Lord that I was going to make you trust me-" Severus sighed when he saw Harry wince, "-so that I can hand you over to him eventually. But this is **not** true at all. You saw how I tried to fight for you with Albus, I really want to help you Harry. I have not betrayed you. I did it to survive within the Dark Lord's ranks, and I did it so that I could protect you as well." Severus fought the urge to cry. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up about this. Two days ago, if the potion's accident didn't happen, he would never have let himself feel this way about this boy.

"I know that you probably still feel guarded, but I want you to know that I have your best interest in mind as well. I don't know if you understand, but in this way, I could openly treat you well. The Dark Lord approves of my "plan" and wants me to get to know you better. If anyone sees us together or us being friendly, it wont get us into trouble." Severus hoped to Merlin that what he said would help Harry to understand why he had said those things. Severus found that he hated the idea that the boy would think of him as a liar and someone who would betray him so easily.

Harry's head was bowed, but Severus noticed the boy nodding as though agreeing with what he said. The pair stood in silence for a while, and Severus felt so uncomfortable, wishing Harry would say something. Anything. At least acknowledge that he had heard him or understood why he had said those things, and if he did now believe that Severus had not betrayed him. But the stuttering, pain-laden words that Harry spoke had sent chills down Severus' spine and squeezed at his heart until he felt breathless.

"Wh-When I had my vision, when I thought you were really be-betraying me, I felt so-so c-cold and alone and I couldn't-I couldn't breathe." Harry started sobbing, "I th-thought I lost you. I thought- I thought that-"

Severus squeezed his eyes shut and gathered the boy in his arms. This time, the hug wasn't awkward, and it felt warm and reassuring even for Severus as Harry hugged him back. A tear had fallen from his left eye, but Severus did nothing, only holding the poor boy in his arms, trying to comfort Harry as much as he could while the boy's body jerked as he cried. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Woohoo! I hope this chapter was good for all those of you who LOVE SS/HP interactions. I did kinda enjoyed writing this, I hope it is to your satisfaction my lovable readers! :')

Keep reviewing guys!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	10. Chapter 10

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews you guys!

I know I have not updated for the LONGEST TIME. I apologize! I have been really busy with school! Sorry for the long wait! Stay awesome always!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 9…**

_Harry's head was bowed, but Severus noticed the boy nodding as though agreeing with what he said. The pair stood in silence for a while, and Severus felt so uncomfortable, wishing Harry would say something. Anything. At least acknowledge that he had heard him or understood why he had said those things, and if he did now believe that Severus had not betrayed him. But the stuttering, pain-laden words that Harry spoke had sent chills down Severus' spine and squeezed at his heart until he felt breathless._

"_Wh-When I had my vision, when I thought you were really be-betraying me, I felt so-so c-cold and alone and I couldn't-I couldn't breathe." Harry started sobbing, "I th-thought I lost you. I thought- I thought that-" _

_Severus squeezed his eyes shut and gathered the boy in his arms. This time, the hug wasn't awkward, and it felt warm and reassuring even for Severus as Harry hugged him back. A tear had fallen from his left eye, but Severus did nothing, only holding the poor boy in his arms, trying to comfort Harry as much as he could while the boy's body jerked as he cried. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

**Chapter 10 –** **Making Amends**

Minutes passed and Harry's sobs had subsided into quiet hiccups. For a moment, Harry forgot the fact that he was hugging his ex-most hated potions professor, and had tighten his grip around his professor's body.

Harry had always longed for affections like getting hugged and comforted when he got hurt, and he found himself enjoying being held by Sev-Snape-Seve- Harry sighed into his professor's chest as he thought about what he should call The Liar now. It was really childish, he knew, but it really bothered him about how he should address his professor. It was a big deal for him as he took it as a sign of closeness and intimacy. To Harry, how he addressed his potions master made his relationship seem different.

_If_ The Liar were telling the truth to him, _assuming_ he wasn't lying to him about lying to Voldemort, Harry would have to stop calling him The Liar. And _if_ Snape had not betrayed him, and truly meant it when he said that he cared and wanted to treat him better, Harry wanted to believe that he could call him Severus once again.

Harry breathed deeply, taking in his professor's scent as his thoughts lingered on the possibility that the professor might be lying about lying. He frowned grimly. After the talk he had with his best friends and having the vision, Harry felt more suspicious of Severus than he ever was. It was as though everything and anything the professor said or did could have a hidden meaning an agenda, and Harry found that he had once again becoming rather untrusting towards his professor.

Harry knew that it seemed too strange that he had become so affected by Snape. But for the life of him, he couldn't explain why he felt this way, neither could he think of a reason why he wanted to stop feeling this way.

Harry wanted to tear his hair out. In the past, he wouldn't have a problem like that at all. In the past, the professor would be Snape, the snarky greasy professor who gave them too much homework, deducted too many points, and hated him for even just breathing. Now Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad that he was facing a dilemma like this.

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he craved the closeness with his professor. But that was one thing. It didn't stop him from wondering if there were other motives the professor had for doing the things he did.

* * *

Severus noticed that Harry had calm down considerably and now that Severus realized, they had been hugging in silence for a while now. Suddenly feeling conscious about himself, Severus pulled away from the boy, smiling gently when he felt Harry's arms resisted initially, before dropping to his sides.

"Are you feeling better?" Severus asked tentatively, his voice vibrated loudly in the otherwise silent classroom.

Harry didn't say anything but shrugged instead. Severus nodded, knowing that the boy probably needed some time to come to terms with what he just heard. Severus made a mental note to place today's memory in his pensieve just in case the Dark Lord summoned him again. He had a special type of pensieve that when coupled with a spell, could remove selected memories rather cleanly from his mind. The down side was that he had to label those memories extra carefully or he might completely forget that he had them.

Severus gazed at Harry, wondering if the boy would be willing to talk about what happened, and maybe discuss a little more about what he was planning to do to help him.

Noticing that Harry was glancing at the chair that he had conjured up earlier, Severus offered for Harry to take a seat, "Why don't you sit down then? If you want, we can talk about what just happened."

Severus frowned for a moment when Harry shook his head. Observing the boy, he noticed that Harry seemed uneasy. He hadn't expected the next few words that came out of Harry's mouth.

"_You_ sit. You're hurt." Harry had said, looking down as he shifted hesitantly.

For a moment, Severus felt strangely comforted, and he fought the urge to smile. He was shocked at how concerned Harry seemed to be. Hurriedly conjuring up another chair and gesturing for Harry to sit as he did, Severus did let himself have a moment to take in that strange bliss he felt.

"Harry? Are you still upset about anything? You are still not really looking at me." Severus asked, feeling nervous even though he couldn't think of a reason why he should be. He had told Harry everything he knew.

Severus sighed. When had he become like that? When had he thought that Harry Potter's opinion of him mattered so much? When had he wanted to please and comfort the boy so much?

Severus stared at the boy in front of him intently, watching him shake his head, and mumbled something Severus couldn't hear.

"What is it Harry? I didn't get that." Severus asked, his brows furrowed as he tried to listen harder.

"It's embarrassing." Harry whispered a little louder this time.

Severus frowned, "What is embarrassing Harry?"

Harry shrugged, shaking his head at the same time, "Everything. All the crying. The vision-stupid Voldemort. Suspecting you. _Still _suspecting you. Everything makes me feel so stupid." Harry sighed as he dropped his head, "I feel like such a freak."

"You are not a freak Harry!" Severus exclaimed, lowering his voice quickly when he noticed Harry wincing at his volume, "No matter what anyone tells you, you can _never_ be a freak, you hear me?"

Harry looked to his side once more, his gaze locked on the classroom door as he nodded.

Severus understood that Harry would feel uncomfortable talking about what just happened, and although he wasn't satisfied with the response, he decided not to pursue the matter for now. Severus had other pressing matters that he would like to address.

At the top of his list, Severus really wanted to clarify the most obvious issues before diving into the deeper problems. Putting his hands together as he leaned forward, "Do you want to tell me what you are still suspicious of?"

* * *

Harry had expected that question. He was waiting for it. He had sort of- _deliberately_ let it slip that he was still suspicious of Severus, hoping that he could talk about how he felt about everything the professor said. Hermione and Ron were right, he had to take the time to observe and know the professor better, or he would be in for a world of pain just before. But right now, he just wanted to clarify a few things. He didn't want to assume anymore. He wanted to know for sure.

"Everything sir." Harry whispered, this time, he glanced up at the professor, looking at him for a moment before looking down again, "Everything about you makes me suspicious."

Harry heard the professor sigh, and he knew that the professor must be feeling tired from everything since last night at the deatheater's meeting. But he couldn't care too much right now; he wanted to _know_.

"Could you start somewhere? Tell me more specifically so I can address your concerns Harry." The professor's voice sounded weary.

Harry breathed deeply, "How-How do I know you are not lying to me about the plans you made up? How do I know that you are not just lying to me about lying to Voldemort?" Harry asked. He winced a little when he realized how vulnerable and silly he must sound. Harry started to feel self-conscious and he started to pick on the edge of his robes.

"Harry, you have to trust me on this. I cannot give you any concrete evidence that I am not lying, but I give you my word." Severus said, and Harry thought that he sounded a little impatient.

Harry frowned; he had expected Severus to give him a better answer. "But-But you have to give me a reason to- to trust you!" Harry was suddenly reminded of the conversation he had with Ron. Ron had asked him what Snape had done for him to give him a reason to trust him so much, and Harry found he had nothing to say about that.

Severus had sighed and Harry closed his eyes, feeling a little hurt. He felt exposed and vulnerable. All he had wanted was a simple reassurance that Severus would try to gain his trust. He just wanted a promise from the professor, but it had seemed that Harry had been too hopeful.

"Is this about me taking points from Gryffindor today Harry? I've apologized for that, it slipped my mind."

Harry frowned. Of all things, why would Severus bring something like that up? He had completely forgotten about it, and it hadn't even bothered him that much. It was something so trivial. Why would Severus think it would have bothered him?

"I am not _that_ immature to let something like that bother me!" Harry was frustrated. He had thought that Severus would give him a good explanation, would comfort him and reassure him. But he had not. Harry didn't want to act like a spoilt brat but he just wanted _something else._ He wanted to _know_ that he could trust Severus. Deep down inside, Harry know he would never be able to know for sure he could trust Severus, except to have faith that he would not betray Harry, but Harry suddenly needed to be affirmed at this point.

Severus' voice dropped to a strained whisper, "I am not saying that you are immature Harry."

Harry had looked up in time to see the professor roll his eyes and he pushed himself off the chair angrily, "You were implying it."

"I was not-"

Harry knew he was being overly sensitive at the moment, but he could help it. He had felt this surge of anger, and he wanted to express it. He had kept his feelings hidden and repressed for so long now that he found someone who _might_ listen, he just wanted to be selfish and let it all out.

Harry seethed, "You _all_ think that I would be mature at the age of fourteen, but how can I be when everything I know is a lie until I turned eleven! I _lived_ in a **cupboard**! I never left Privet Drive because my relatives were too _ashamed_ of me to let outsiders see me! I had no contact with the outside world until I turned eleven! How mature do you **want** me to be? I am only fourteen! I only knew magic existed only three years ago! I am just an equivalent of a toddler in the magical world and all of you expect me to know what I am doing so that I can kill some bad excuse of a villain, but I don't!" Harry stopped to breath briefly before continuing without changing his tone that had been raised.

Harry held back his tears as much as he could. He knew he was milking it for all its worth, but he had been bottling up all the frustration he had for the wizarding world, and this was such an opportune time to let it all go. "Everyone keeps telling me that if I don't know what I'm doing, I'm going to get a lot of people _killed_! I probably **will** because I don't know what I'm doing at all! If you needed a savior, you should have told me _earlier_, prepared me so that I could _fight_! But you just brought me into all of this, not caring if I wanted _any_ of it at all! I don't want it! I just want to be a normal kid, grow up with my family and friends and have loving parents!"

Despite trying his best to fight his tears, a couple of stray tears manage to fall from his eyes. Harry quickly took a deep breath and tried to continue his tirade in a weary manner, "But this world that I am supposed to _save_ took my parents from me! I didn't ask for revenge but I have to do it anyway." Harry shrugged his shoulders and raised his palms in mock surrender, "I want out. I want a _normal_ life. I want out." Harry felt strangely light in his chest after he spilled everything. He had finally shared with some one what he wanted to say for the longest time. _I just want a normal life_.

* * *

Severus stared dumbly at Harry. It had crossed his mind sometime before that Harry was too young to be thrown into the war between the Light and the Dark side. He must have, but it hadn't really struck him so hard until now. He hadn't really understood how _young_ Harry really is, and how much he had to go through when he is only just a child.

Like Harry said, he knew nothing about the wizarding world, and he wasn't brought up by a wizarding family like most magical children are. How could they expect so much from a child like Harry? Severus' heart ached as he saw the boy before him seemingly shrinking as he spoke.

Severus didn't know what to say, he was really in a state where he was loss for words. He knew he had to say something to comfort the boy, but there was really nothing his brain could muster up at this time.

"Harry." Severus started, but he didn't know what to say. Licking his lips, Severus spoke again when he noticed Harry looking at the classroom door again, "Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head rapidly, raising a hand, "No. It's okay. You don't have to say anything you don't mean. I know** I** have to fight this war. And I will. Dumbledore keeps telling me that no matter how I try to fight this, I have to be the one to defeat Voldemort. I know you are probably going to say that you cannot help me either, so just- Just let me go." Harry pushed himself off his chair and turned on his heel. Before Severus could call out to him, Harry stopped and whispered, "I want to leave, can you remove the locking spell?"

Severus hesitated. It didn't feel right to just let Harry leave right now. He hadn't responded or reassured the boy. He needed to say something to Harry. It seemed so pathetic to just let him leave. _Say something damn it Severus._

Noticing his uncertainty, Harry spoke again, "I don't want to talk to you anymore right now. Just let me go."

Against Severus' rational mind, he waved his hand and unlocked the door. He watched as Harry walked briskly towards the door and pushing it. Still reluctant about letting Harry leave, "Harry. You know you can come to me anytime you want to talk."

Harry paused at the door, and Severus winced at the cold look that Harry shot him before he pushed the door open and walked out the door. Falling back down into his seat, Severus cradled his head in his hand and cursed at his incompetence as a confidante.

* * *

Keep reviewing guys! By the way, I'm wondering if I should incorporate some of the original timeline, like the whole goblet of fire action, but with my own style and story. So, if you have any opinions, do tell!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	11. Chapter 11

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews you guys! By the way, I have not mentioned that the characters in my story will be a little OOC, so I apologize to those who thought otherwise! However, I will try not to make it stray too far from the original characters!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 10…**

_Severus hesitated. It didn't feel right to just let Harry leave right now. He hadn't responded or reassured the boy. He needed to say something to Harry. It seemed so pathetic to just let him leave.__Say something damn it Severus._

_Noticing his uncertainty, Harry spoke again, "I don't want to talk to you anymore right now. Just let me go."_

_Against Severus' rational mind, he waved his hand and unlocked the door. He watched as Harry walked briskly towards the door and pushing it. Still reluctant about letting Harry leave, "Harry. You know you can come to me anytime you want to talk."_

_Harry paused at the door, and Severus winced at the cold look that Harry shot him before he pushed the door open and walked out the door. Falling back down into his seat, Severus cradled his head in his hand and cursed at his incompetence as a confidante._

* * *

**Chapter 11 –** Pensive Pensieve

Hermione glanced up from her plate at Harry who was poking at his food quietly. Sharing a look with Ron who was stuffing his mouth, Hermione frowned disapprovingly. Jerking her head towards Harry's direction when Ron finally looked up from his plate, Hermione tilted her head and rolled her eyes to urge Ron to start a conversation with Harry.

Ron shook his head with his eyebrows furrowed together as he stabbed his fork into another piece of meat and placed it in his mouth. Hermione sighed softly and rolled her eyes as she sneaked another peak at her raven-haired friend.

Harry had been unusually quiet after he came back from his talk with their potion's teacher. Hermione and Ron had tried to talk to him, but Harry had simply shook his head with a weary look and refused to talk. The two of them had left Harry alone to brood for the rest of the night, but he had not even met their eyes since they gathered for breakfast.

Hermione was honestly worried, but she knew that when Harry didn't want to talk about something, he would not share it so simply. He needed time to himself.

Although Hermione _did_ know that, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the awkward silence at the table. The only sounds came from Ron's loud slurping and chewing, and it irritated Hermione even more than Harry's silence.

The sound of Harry's utensils hitting his plate surprised Hermione, making her jerk her neck towards him. "Harry?"

Harry placed both hands on the table and pushed himself off, "I'm full."

Hermione glanced at the full plate of food in front of him, sighing as she knew she wouldn't be able to make him stay and eat, but reluctant to let him just leave without eating anything. "You've barely eaten Harry."

Harry looked down at his plate and shrugged indifferently. "I'm not hungry anyway. I'll see you guys later." Noticing Hermione shooting worried looks at him, he added, "Don't worry. I just need to be alone for a while."

Ron, who had finally put down his fork, nodded, "Sure mate." Smiling supportively at Harry, "Oh right! Some of the guys are planning to play a bit of quidditch later in the afternoon since it's a Saturday and honestly who wants to do their homework? So, if you want to join us, we'll meet up at the pitch?"

Harry considered for a while before nodding his head, turning on his heels and walking out the great hall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

* * *

Severus had noticed the golden trio throughout the entire exchange from the teacher's table. He sighed inwardly for the umpteenth time as he noticed Harry leaving the hall without eating much. Severus felt even more annoyed at himself at the moment.

Having spent the rest of the entire day yesterday sitting in his lounge chair back in his quarters with a goblet of firewhiskey simply thinking of the day's events had put him in a bad mood. He had woken up this morning with a headache from being hung over, but refused to take any potions for it.

Severus honestly thought he deserved to be in more pain than the mere throbbing headache he was having. After replaying last evening's events over and over again in his head, Severus wanted to physically beat himself up from ever letting the boy leave his office without first reassuring him.

Shaking his head again as he took another sip of his pumpkin juice, Severus excused himself, having no more appetite once he got himself thinking about what had happened between Harry and him.

Walking briskly back to the dungeons where he planned to work all day long to catch up on the potion's orders from Poppy, Severus was relieved for a moment knowing that his mind would be preoccupied with something else other than Harry Potter.

No sooner than when he thought that was so, Severus noticed Harry turn round the corner towards the stairs that led to the astronomy tower. Cursing under his breath, Severus was once again reminded of how poorly he had handled the situation yesterday.

Ignoring the heavy feeling in his chest, Severus continued down the corridor towards the dungeon. Severus sighed once more as he thought about last evening's events. The image of Harry's cold look and disappearing back made his head hurt even more, and Severus resisted the urge to cast a spell to make it go away.

He had honestly sat down after Harry left, and thought about various excuses to why he had not responded better towards the boy. Every single one of those reasons he thought of made him roll his eyes at himself at the absurdity of it. He had first blamed himself for feeling too tired to think, which led him to blame the Dark Lord for torturing him during their meeting, and basically it came down to blaming the Dark Lord for the whole stupid problem. If the Dark Lord hadn't called for a meeting, Harry wouldn't have had any vision, and they wouldn't even have this problem right now.

Severus' blame towards the Dark Lord extended to far beyond last night's confrontation, and he found himself cursing the very existence of the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord had never risen to power and killed Harry's parents, Harry would be living with his loving parents, or better yet, Lily Evans could have been married to Severus.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of such absurd ideas again, Severus winced at the pounding inside of his head. As Severus entered his office, he gave up the inner battle to continue punishing himself and headed straight to his potions stock and grabbed a headache potion, downing it with three quick gulps.

As soon as it hit his throat, Severus could already feel himself relaxing as the tension between his eyebrows lessened. Turning to his desk, Severus picked up the list of potions that Poppy had requested.

Although Severus had wanted to work to keep himself preoccupied so that he could stop thinking about what happened, he couldn't help but noticed that Harry could use several of the potions on the list. Sighing once more, Severus placed the list down and slumped into his chair.

Closing his eyes, Severus breathed deeply. He had been feeling incredibly uncomfortable and annoyed at himself for his incompetence, and he desperately wanted to redeem himself. He had considered dropping by the Gryffindor table earlier so that he could call Harry out for a chat, but the boy had left much earlier than he expected. And when he saw Harry disappearing down the corner, he had found himself with not strength nor will to catch up to him or call him back. Truthfully, Severus was afraid and unprepared to talk to Harry again.

Severus had thought about what he _did_ say to the boy, and he realized that none of it helped explain anything really. Severus smacked his forehead with his palm as he rolled his eyes angrily. He really needed to consider things more deeply before he said anything.

Just thinking about how hurt Harry must have felt made his chest tighten, and Severus couldn't think of a potion that could relief that discomfort. Turning to the list once more, Severus braced himself as he gathered his focus, reminding himself to concentrate on the task at hand and temporarily forget about what happened yesterday.

* * *

Harry sat at the edge of the astronomy tower with his legs dangling off the side. His eyes were closed as the wind hit his face soothingly. He could barely hear the chatter from the other students that passed beneath the tower, and it made him feel relaxed.

Harry had thought about what happened with Severus last night, and decided that he would refer to the potions master as Severus in private. He didn't want to lose the privilege of being able to be closer to the professor, but at the same time, he felt increasingly reserved about trusting the man.

Last night after he had returned to his friends, Harry was seriously in no mood to hold a decent conversation with anyone. He was thankful that Hermione and Ron and held back their questions and helped him to ward off anyone who seemed like they wanted to talk to him. Throughout the night, they left him alone and it gave him a lot of time to think about what had happened. Tears had fallen from his eyes periodically as he recalled what and how Severus had talk to him. What bothered him the most was when he left the room and Severus had not tried to make him stay.

While Harry had absolutely no intentions to continue their conversation, he had wanted so badly for the professor to at least hold him back a while longer and _attempted_ to explain _anything_ to him. He knew it was stupid for him to leave when he didn't want to, but he was so reluctant to even look at the professor after he said nothing from his outburst.

Harry had cried himself to sleep last night. The stress from all the expectations from everyone around him had exploded during his confrontation with the professor, and he couldn't help but replay it in his head.

Harry just really wanted a normal life, with normal friends and family, and to be loved. It wasn't that he didn't have any friends or people who cared about him. It was just his selfish side acting up. While he knew that Molly and Arthur loved him like a son, they had to share their love among their own sons and daughter, and he felt like he was just leeching of the extra love that they might have.

Harry wanted a family, a parental figure who would love him with all they had, and he didn't have to share that kind of love with anyone. Just like Dudley had all the love from Aunt Petunia, Harry yearned to have someone who would fuss over him, worry for him, pamper him and be affectionate towards him. Harry had honestly considered Severus for that role, even though he had been absolutely nasty towards them for the past few years.

Harry had considered that Severus was an adult who has no one else in his life, no child or spouse. Most importantly, Harry knew from Dumbledore that Severus had been in love with his mother. For some strange reason, Harry had imagined Severus as his real father, and he found that he did not hate the idea at all. In fact, Harry found himself wishing that it were true, and his mother was still alive to be a happy family with Severus.

Severus had also been the first adult who had seen him for him, beyond the who boy-who-lived character, and while he did not treat him like a king like every one else, Harry found himself accepting that Severus was being truthful when he interacted with him. While he knew that Severus had treated him badly because of his father, Harry now find himself no longer minding as much as he did.

Kicking his legs in the air and letting his heels fall painfully at the wall of the tower, Harry sighed as he thought about what he should do from now. He didn't want to stop having the weird relationship he had with the professor, but his distrust for him has been increasing. Harry couldn't help but reminded himself of what Hermione and Ron had brought up days ago about trusting the professor reservedly.

Harry thought about how he could do that. He knew that Ron would tell him to not trust the professor completely if he could, but he knew that Hermione understood why he wanted and needed this relationship. Finally confirming that he wanted to move forward with the connection he had with his professor, but not be too quick to trust him, Harry made a promise to himself that he wouldn't be too affected by the professor anymore. He was going to be cautious and guarded around the professor, but at the same time, he wanted to experience more with the professor, and if Merlin would allow, maybe one day his wish to have a parental figure to monopolize will finally come true.

Retracting his feet from outside the railings, Harry pushed himself off the ground and dusted his clothes as he headed back to the dorm with half the mind to join the guys at a game of quidditch.

* * *

Harry was now seated uncomfortably in a similar chair to what he sat in last evening, facing the same man that made his heart hurt and his tears fall.

Harry had bumped into the potions professor after his quidditch game with the boys when they sent Seamus to get his shoulder checked out. Apparently, the professor was there to deliver some potions, and Harry had an awkward moment of plain staring with the professor before Severus spoke up and told him to meet him at his office once he was done with Seamus.

Harry had been reluctant for a moment when his friends teased him about getting another detention so soon, but Harry knew that since he had made the decision to move forward with the professor since it was a rare chance for him, he should not avoid the professor.

However, sitting in the chair and glancing at Severus proved to be a difficult task. He couldn't help but feel upset and hurt, and his tears threatened to fall again.

"-Harry." The professor started, "I want to first apologize for what happened last night. I-"

Harry looked up at the professor warily, finding himself anticipating a good response this time.

"I should have said something to you after what you shared with me, and I didn't. I should have assured you and comforted you, but I could not. I told you that I would be your strength and you could come to me for help, and I didn't do that for you yesterday and I apologize." The professor's eyes looked sincere to Harry, and he found himself nodding in acceptance to the apology.

"I thought about what happened last evening and what you said, and I am so sorry that you have to go through everything you did. You are such a strong child and I am ashamed as an adult for having treated you harshly without knowing what you have to go through by yourself. It is indeed unfair for you to be entrusted with all the burdens of the wizarding world, and I am really helpless to help you with that, but I can try to stay by your side and guide you and be your support along the way."

Harry felt a tear fall from the side of his eye and he quickly brushed it away. He didn't want to look away from the open and honest face of his professor right now. For some reason, even though the professor had not explained anything special, it meant the world to Harry to hear those words, and he yearned for more.

"Harry, I don't know how I can make you trust me more, and I know I give you plenty of reasons not to, but I would like to be someone you can lean on when you get tired Harry. I would like to be someone who you turn to when you feel frustrated. I would like to gain your trust. I know it would take some time and effort." The professor paused once more and looked at Harry with a sort of sad look.

"I didn't handle what happened yesterday properly, and I let you leave feeling hurt with your feelings unresolved. I would like a chance to do better and be someone you can believe in like I promised. Harry, I don't even know why myself, but I feel like I need to make up for something towards you."

Harry's tears fell more steadily now and while his heart clenched painfully, it wasn't the same kind of pain as last night. This was a pain that felt strangely comforting.

"Harry, there are no special words I can think of to convince you, but do you think you want to try to trust me?" Severus leaned forward, his head tilted to the side slightly as he asked the question.

Harry didn't even know he had nodded, but before he knew it, hsands shot out towards Harry and he found himself pinned to the professor's chest as he was pulled into a hug. Tears were freefalling down Harry's face as he hiccupped. He didn't know how much he wanted to hear words like that directed to him, until now. It made him feel **wanted**. Like he didn't exist for nothing, like he was being acknowledged and accepted by someone, and he was not just a mere pawn in the wizarding war.

For a moment, Harry thought that this is the closest to a father figure he had ever felt. It was different from when Arthur talked to him or hugged him. This was a glimpse of what he wanted to monopolize from a parental figure. A part of him assumed that Severus was only like that to him, and even his Snakes did not have the type of attention like he did. It made Harry feel special, and at the same time a little pathetic. Harry James Potter is trying to envision his ex-most hated potions teacher as a father figure.

* * *

After Harry had finally settled down in his arms, Severus allowed himself to breathe more comfortably, and relaxed his tense facial muscles. He had been so worried that Harry would say that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Knowing now that Harry, even thought hurt and distrustful of him, would still like to maintain this connection they had, it made him want to smile.

For a moment, Severus allowed himself to think of Lily Evans, and the fact that he was doing well so far to redeem himself and regain the child's trust. At that instance, Severus had allowed himself to delve into the fantasy where Lily Evans was married to him, and this was him salvaging his broken relationship with his son. Shaking his head at the ridiculous notion, Severus reminded himself that now that Harry was willing to try, he had more important things to talk about with him.

Knowing that Harry would still be cautious around him, Severus reconsidered what he wanted to bring up with Harry, but realized that this was not only a step they could take from where they stood in their relationship, but it was also a step they needed to take about Harry's situation with his family.

Trying to be as sensitive as possible, Severus started in a soft tone, "Harry, are you feeling better now?"

Harry didn't say anything except nod his head, his hands clasped together as though he was nervous.

Nodding in response, Severus breathed, "If you feel up to it, I would like to talk about the pensieve solution that we talked about previously. Think is regarding your situation with your relatives."

* * *

At the mention of his relatives, Harry tensed up. He knew that this relationship that they had started when the professor found out about his family situation, but for a while he forgot that they was why the professor had begin to take interest in him. Harry allowed his thoughts to drift to the possibility that the professor was merely taking pity on him and not really trying to treat him in a special manner.

Shaking his head to reassure himself that Severus had mentioned that this was not pity, Harry allowed himself to consider what the professor had just brought up.

While Harry was still uncomfortable talking about his relatives, especially now that the both of them had just overcome one issue, he knew that if his professor was really going to help him to get out of his situation, this was necessary, and promised to be the least painful and traumatic way.

"-I- I guess, it's okay." Harry stuttered.

The professor frowned for a second, "What do you mean it's okay? Are you okay with talking about it, or using a pensieve?"

Harry shrugged, "The pensieve. I read up a bit on it, I think its okay to use it. That way I don't have to- ta-talk about- you know. You can just see them- by yourself."

Severus nodded thoughtfully, "When do you think you would be ready to do that?"

Harry once again shrugged, but answered, "Not today? Soon, but not today."

The professor nodded in agreement, "Alright then, we shall not do it today. You must be tired. You played quidditch for quite some time just now didn't you?"

Harry bit his lips as he smiled. The way the professor asked the question made it seem like he had seen him play, and from the corner of his eye, he saw an enchanted window of the empty quidditch pitch. Although it usually made Harry feel uncomfortable and irritated when people took special notice of him, this time, Harry felt good about it. "You saw?"

Severus chuckled a little, "Mister Finnegan has rather poor control of his broom for someone on the Gryffindor quidditch team."

* * *

Tadaaaah! Another chapter even though I am still busy with assignments! Hope you liked it!

Also, I am still considering about how I should go about with the timeline and story, and I haven't completely made my decision yet. It is currently swaying towards the THIS-IS-MY-STORY-AND-YOU-JUST-HAVE-TO-READ-AND-ACCEPT-IT side, but I am open to your ideas, so leave a review!

Anyway, I know I did not state what kind of setting my story would take, but the thing I am most sure of is that it WILL BE OCC. I mean, Severus would _not_ have a mentor type of relationship with Harry in the book, so he would be totally acting differently from his real character. But Severus in my story while still retaining bits of his stubborn and harshness shall have a soft spot for Harry I think.

I am really making this all up as I go, so bear with me! Please review!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	12. Chapter 12

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

Thanks for all your reviews you guys!

* * *

Also, as per **Pellegrina's** review, I have made some changes to Chapter 8 regarding the timeline, but there is no need for you to re-read the chapter! Basically, I made a mistake with Harry's age between chapters, so just to clarify, Harry is fourteen and he just started his fourth year! Sorry for all those who I confused in the mean time! And and and, Voldemort returned in Harry's third year, which is last year. I'm not following the books for that, so I hope you still enjoy my story! Also, this will likely be an AU fiction with some bits of the original story incorporated in it. So, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 11…**

_Harry shrugged, "The pensieve. I read up a bit on it, I think its okay to use it. That way I don't have to- ta-talk about- you know. You can just see them- by yourself."_

_Severus nodded thoughtfully, "When do you think you would be ready to do that?"_

_Harry once again shrugged, but answered, "Not today? Soon, but not today."_

_The professor nodded in agreement, "Alright then, we shall not do it today. You must be tired. You played quidditch for quite some time just now didn't you?"_

_Harry bit his lips as he smiled. The way the professor asked the question made it seem like he had seen him play, and from the corner of his eye, he saw an enchanted window of the empty quidditch pitch. Although it usually made Harry feel uncomfortable and irritated when people took special notice of him, this time, Harry felt good about it. "You saw?"_

_Severus chuckled a little, "Mister Finnegan has rather poor control of his broom for someone on the Gryffindor quidditch team."_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Ron's Maturity**

The golden trio was currently lounging around their common room lazily, well, with the exception of Hermione, since it was a Sunday afternoon.

Hermione's books were sprawled out in front of her as she frantically scribbled on her parchment. Harry glanced over at her potions essay and looked back at his own blank parchment and shrugged. He had some time left to procrastinate. Besides, potions class was not until Tuesday. Harry winced as he felt his stomach cramping up again and took deep breaths, hoping it would go away.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt a wave of nausea. He had been feeling strange for the past two days and it seems to only get worse. His stomach kept cramping up every once in a while and it gave him a bit of a headache as well. Harry sighed. He hadn't told his friends about how bad it had become, although Hermione did notice that there was something wrong with him this morning.

Turning his head lazily to face Ron who had his head on the table, staring out at the window looking half asleep, Harry wondered if this was a good time to talk about Severus with his friends. He had been thinking that since he really treated Hermione and Ron like they were really his siblings, they should know about something important that was going on in his life. And Severus was something important.

Harry was rather hesitant though. The last time he brought this topic up, Ron was rather upset, and he didn't want to see Ron upset, and he really didn't want to face Ron's rejection regarding Severus. Sighing, Harry pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on the top of his knees.

Why was everything so difficult? Why couldn't he have a normal life like everyone else, like Ron and Hermione? Why couldn't he have a complete family like them? If he had, he wouldn't need to have surrogate siblings or a pretend "almost" father. Harry sighed. This was ridiculous. He knew it was ridiculous for his to think of Severus as his father, but he just couldn't help himself.

Glancing once more at Ron, Harry closed his eyes. "Harry? Do you have something to tell us again?" Hermione's soft voice rang out beside him.

Harry looked up at Hermione, considering if he should say anything.

Ron turned his head and looked at Harry, "Harry? You feeling alright mate? You look a bit sick."

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine, I think. My stomach's just acting up. I'll be fine."

Hermione frowned at Harry, "Maybe you should get it checked out Harry. You've been eating lesser recently, and you look pale. Maybe you caught something."

Harry shook his head once more, regretting it almost instantly as his head spun and a wave of nausea hit him. "I'll- I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine mate. Hermione's right. You should go see madam Pomfrey." Ron looked out the window again and added softly, "Or go and see professor Snape if you must."

Harry froze. Had he really heard what Ron had said? He must have heard wrong because he thought he heard Ron calling their most hated potions teacher 'professor Snape' instead of 'greasy bat' or 'evil potions master'. Turning to look at Hermione who had a warm smile on her face, Harry felt incredibly confused.

"Ron and I were- _discussing_ about what you told us the other day. And we agreed that we can see the professor _trying_ to be nice to you, and we are going to _try-_" She looked pointedly at Ron, "- to accept that, and be open minded to your relationship with the professor."

Harry was stunned; he had **not** expected something like that. He knew that Hermione would come around and support him quickly, but with Ron; he thought he'd have to fight him for a lot longer than this. Not that he was complaining. Harry was ecstatic to say the least. Harry's mouth hung open as he stared at Ron's head, feeling waves of happiness and relief wash over him.

Harry knew that it must have been hard for Ron to decide something like that. Severus had been mean and awful to Ron and the other Lions since they ever met, and for Ron to consider putting aside all those things made Harry realize how much Ron treasured their friendship, and how much Ron cared and wanted him to be happy. Tears gathered at the edge of his eyes as he breathed, "Thank you mate."

Ron sighed into the table, "That's what mates are for you idiot."

Harry smiled, feeling a sense of joy that he had not felt for a long time overcome him. Ron had matured quite a bit since his first year. Harry believed that part of it was because of Voldemort's return last year. It had suddenly become clear to them that this was real, the fight against evil was tangible, and it made Ron into a responsible son, a steadfast brother and a loyal friend.

Harry doubled over and held his stomach suddenly as his stomach cramped up again. Hermione was instantly at his side.

"Harry! Harry are you okay?!" Hermione shrieked, her hands on Harry's arms.

Ron's head snapped up as he turned quickly to his friend, "What's wrong Harry? Should I get madam Pomfrey?"

Harry shook his head fiercely. "It's not that bad, it will pass." He breathed out softly as the pain seemed to ebb away slowly.

"You really need to get that checked out mate. Don't think I didn't notice you losing strength in your knees this morning when you went to the bathroom. Something's wrong with you." Ron said, his brows furrowed with worry, "Don't make me go to the professor."

Harry glared at Ron. Ron has become more and more perceptive this year, turning into almost another Hermione. Ron knew that Harry valued the relationship he had with Severus and Severus cared for him. Ron knew that he could use that to his advantage. "Don't you dare!" Harry breathed out as he straightened his back. The pain had subsided into a mere ache.

Ron snorted, "The least I could do to torture you is to use the professor to my advantage Harry. It's the cost of having to accept that git." Ron's brow rose, challenging Harry to say something about it.

Harry was happy but annoyed at the same time. He was happy that Ron had admitted that he was trying to accept Severus, but he was annoyed that Ron couldn't simply accept him, but his acceptance came with a condition.

"Fine. If it gets worse, I'll see madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he gritted his teeth, shooting Ron an annoyed look.

Ron nodded his head smugly as Hermione shook her head, "You better get it checked out soon before it gets worse. Now could we get started on our homework guys?"

* * *

Hermione glared at him from opposite him as he stabbed unwillingly at his food. Hermione had been nagging at him for not eating sufficiently for a boy his age, and Harry was really annoyed. Its not that he is choosing not to eat, he just didn't feel that hungry!

"Hermione, if you glare at me any longer, I think I might erupt in flames!" Harry grumbled, stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I'll stop when you have eaten enough. Maybe this is why you've been sick Harry! Your body needs nutrition to function. You are not giving it enough. That's why you feel sick and keep getting cramps!" Hermione complained as she sipped on her drink.

"Or maybe he's pregnant!" Ron mumbled with his mouth full, "You know, nausea and all."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, "If only Harry had _half_ your appetite, it'll be enough to feed him. Chew before you swallow and swallow before you speak please!"

Harry snickered as he took another bite of his dinner. He had only taken maybe a quarter or barely half of what's on his plate, but he already felt full. Pushing his plate aside, Harry picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Are you done Harry?" Hermione asked frowning, "Tell me you are not done Harry." Hermione looked at Harry pointedly.

Harry threw his hands up in the air sighing loudly, "Fine! I'm not done yet!"

* * *

From where he sat, Severus stared at Harry openly as he ate. He noticed that Granger had been frowning at Harry the whole time, and it bothered Severus. He wanted to know what the trio was talking about.

Severus noticed that Harry was not eating as much as the troll of a boy beside him, and it made him concerned about the boy's health. Thinking back, Severus cannot recall a day that he had seen Harry finish his plate of food.

Severus smirked as he saw Granger piling more food on Harry's plate and urging him to eat. Harry had sighed exasperatedly and stabbed his fork onto his plate and unwillingly continued eating. It pleased Severus to know that at least Granger was keeping an eye out for Harry's nutrition.

"-Severus? Severus!"

Severus snapped his neck quickly towards professor McGonagall who had been trying to get his attention, "Yes Minerva?"

"What are you looking at? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now!" Minerva asked curiously.

Severus shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking of tomorrow's class with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I was thinking of brewing some nutrient potion for Poppy during class."

Minerva's smile lit up her face, "That sounds good Severus! You can help Poppy at the same time, the ones that are successful at least. I heard that there she is low on stock for the more common potions. You have been slacking Severus." Minerva added playfully.

Severus allowed himself to grin before putting his serious expression on again, "I have been busy thinking of ways to torture my students."

Minerva giggled, "You should really control that temper of yours Severus. I've seen students running away from you in the corridor."

Severus shrugged, smirking, "I do have a reputation to uphold."

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in bed as he held his stomach. He had thrown up earlier after dinner, and he was breaking out in cold sweat as he tried to sleep. His head was pounding and he didn't know what exactly was wrong.

Hermione's words rang out in his mind as he recalled what she said. Maybe she was right; he had not been eating right the past few weeks. And what little food he did take, he found that he couldn't keep it down for long. Getting up shakily, Harry padded into the bathroom, closing the door softly as he sat down on the floor.

"Dobby?" Harry called out, hoping the creature would know that he was trying to summon him, "Dobby."

A pop sounded in the bathroom and echoed loudly. Harry winced as he saw the elf bouncing excitedly in front of him, reaching out quickly; he held Dobby's mouth shut, "Shh! Dobby!" He whispered harshly, "I need you to be quiet! Everyone else is trying to sleep!"

Dobby's ears drooped sadly and he nodded quickly. Harry removed his hands and the elf's excited but lowered voice rang out, "Master Harry Potter! How may Dobby serve you? Dobby is glad that Master Harry Potter is asking Dobby for help! Dobby loves to help Master Harry Potter!"

Harry winced and nodded quickly, "Dobby, I need you to do me a favor. But you need to be quiet, sneaky and fast."

Dobby nodded, his eyes filled with admiration for Harry.

"I need you to find me some stomach relief potion and some nutrient potions. Can you do that for me? I need you to find those potions without anyone finding out." Harry whispered, hoping Dobby understood how important it was to be discreet about it.

Dobby nodded excitedly, "Of course Master Harry Potter! Dobby knows! No one will even know the potions are missing! Dobby will find Master Harry Potter his potions!"

With a pop, Dobby disappeared and all Harry could do was sit where he was, hoping Dobby _did_ really understand **how** to be quiet and sneaky.

It felt like ages as he waited for Dobby to return, and Harry somehow managed to fall asleep in the bathroom despite sitting on the cold damp floor.

* * *

Severus had been up marking the second years' essays with great frustration until he heard a 'pop' sound that sounded very much like a house elf had entered his office. Curious as to why a house elf would drop in at his office at such a late hour, Severus got up and headed towards the noise.

He heard shuffling as he moved towards his potion stocks and he gently pried the door open, making sure not to alert the elf as much as he could.

Severus frowned as he noticed a familiar elf going through his stocks again. Dobby had been caught on more than one occasion stealing ingredients and potions from his shelves, and he had warned the elf that if he ever caught him again, there was hell to pay. Yet, this insolent elf had decided that his threat was not deadly enough and had dropped by once again to test his patience.

Pushing the rest of the door open roughly, Severus stepped into the threshold and folded his arms, "Dobby!" He hissed, "What exactly do you think you're trying to do!"

The house elf squeaked in surprise and almost dropped the potions that he was holding. Snapping his fingers quickly, the elf used his magic to levitate the vials, ensuring that they would not fall and break.

"Mister Severus Snape sir! Dobby is- Dobby is **not** _stealing!"_ The elf trembled in fear and his huge eyes lowered to the ground as he yanked on one of his ears, "Dobby is doing a favor! Dobby is being quiet and sneaky! Dobby-"

"Who are you doing a favor for Dobby?" Severus asked as he picked up one of the vials that was currently floating in the air.

"Dobby cannot say!" the elf insisted with his arms crossed. "Dobby is a loyal elf!"Tugging at the ends of his ears, Dobby's face was scrunched up in fear.

Severus scoffed as he read off the label, 'Stomach Relief Potion'. Picking up another, it read 'Nutrient Potion'. Frowning, Severus glanced at the elf. Why would he steal potions like that? Usually, if a student managed to catch an elf to do their bidding, they would try to steal ingredients to make liquid luck, or the actual potion itself. Previously, Dobby was caught stealing Pain Potions, and he confessed that it was for a student, but didn't say more before disapparating.

"Dobby, who needs these potions?" Severus asked slowly, giving the elf a strict look. Whoever who asked for these potions was probably sick. And for some reason, Severus' first thought was that the person might be _Harry_.

Dobby whined and shook his head, bouncing up and down on the spot as he slapped his large hands over his mouth, as if forcing himself not to say anything.

"Tell me who is asking you to _steal_ these potions Dobby!" Severus growled out, patience running thin.

"I cannot sir! Dobby must not betray his master!" the elf squeal pitifully.

Severus rolled his eyes at the elf's antics, "You are freed elf Dobby! You answer to _no_ master!"

The elf's eyes widen in surprise before he frowned, "Master Severus Snape is _wrong!_ Dobby has a master! Master Harry Potter is Dobby's master! Master Harry Potter treats Dobby very well and Dobby likes Master Harry Potter very much!" Almost right after, the elf realized that he had given away his master so quickly did he freeze and smacked his head on the floor, "Dobby must punish himself! Dobby betrayed his master!"

Severus, if on any other usual day, would react instantly at tell the elf to stop torturing himself, but he found himself frozen to the ground, worry griping his heart. Even though he had expected that Harry might be the one needing the potions, to know for sure that the boy needed help and treatment for some type of illness and had not come to him made Severus upset and frustrated.

Finally getting to his senses, Severus barked at the elf, "Stop making that infernal noise Dobby! Where is Harry Potter now?" The elf continued to hit his head against the door of the cabinets and Severus sighed deeply as he rolled his eyes, "Dobby! Stop that right NOW!"

The elf froze at the command and looked at Severus with tears in his eyes.

"Take me to Harry Potter. Now."

* * *

Anyway guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I'll be having my holidays soon, and I will have two weeks that I can spend writing up more chapters, so bear with me! I hope this chapter was good for you guys!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! If you have some time now, please drop me a review! Thank you!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	13. Chapter 13

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews you guys! Hmm, I was wondering if the pace of the story is good for you guys. I know that this would most likely turn out to be an adoption story, but there really is a long long loooong way to go before that, so I'd like to know what you guys think about that! Do drop me a review to tell me what you think! Thank you! :)

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 12…**

_Severus, if on any other usual day, would react instantly at tell the elf to stop torturing himself, but he found himself frozen to the ground, worry griping his heart. Even though he had expected this, to know for sure that the boy needed help and treatment for some type of illness and had not come to him made Severus upset and frustrated. _

_Finally getting to his senses, Severus barked at the elf, "Stop making that infernal noise Dobby! Where is Harry Potter now?" The elf continued to hit his head against the door of the cabinets and Severus sighed deeply as he rolled his eyes, "Dobby! Stop that right NOW!" _

_The elf froze at the command and looked at Severus with tears in his eyes. _

"_Take me to Harry Potter. Now."_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Not The Same **

There was no right word to describe exactly how Severus was feeling right now. As he stared at the dark haired boy on the ground sleeping with one arm folded on his stomach with a pained expression, Severus felt anger, worry, frustration and guilt hit him all at once. Angry that the boy had not come to him for help but instead chose to get a house elf to _steal_ potions, worry for the boy's condition, frustration at Harry's stubbornness to not come to him or another adult for help, and finally guilt for not noticing that Harry was in a state where he needed potions like that.

The blasted house elf stood at the corner of the bathroom, his hands clasped together as he stared worriedly at the boy on the ground. Severus sighed. He knew that the elf had a soft spot for Harry, and it must be feeling ill at ease about the boy's condition. However, Severus knew that if the house elf were around, he would not be able to talk to Harry like he wanted to. Waving a hand to dismiss the elf, Dobby whined a little before disapparating reluctantly.

The 'pop' sound startled the boy and he jerked awake, his eyes opening wearily, "Dobby?" He whispered, his voice laced with sleepiness.

"Harry." Severus breathed as he crouched down so that he would not startle the boy.

Harry's neck snapped up towards his voice and Severus thought the boy might have whiplash from it. Before Severus could open his mouth to reprimand the boy for not coming to him for help, Harry's hands flew to his head, holding it tightly as his face screwed up in pain.

Severus was by his side at once, "Harry, what's wrong?"

The boy mumbled something under his breath, and shook his head again, this time; he winced and mumbled something else Severus couldn't make out. "Harry, tell me what's wrong so I can help you. Is it a headache?" Severus' worry deepened, not knowing what was wrong with the boy.

Harry shuddered as he took a deep breath saying, "No- No sir. Just very giddy sir."

Severus nodded, taking Harry's hand away from his head and into his own, noticing that the boy was breaking out in cold sweat, "What else Harry?"

Harry sat quietly on the ground not saying a word.

"Harry, I know about the potions you got Dobby to find. Right now, I just want to make you feel better, so you have to tell me what is wrong or I cannot help you." Severus said, hoping that his voice didn't sound as strained or frustrated as what he really was feeling.

Harry looked up with a startled look, "Sorry sir." He breathed, his face truly looking miserable.

"That's okay Harry. I just want to help you now." Severus patted Harry's arms reassuringly, "What are you feeling now?"

Harry shrugged, "My stomach, it cramps up sometimes. And I've been feeling nauseous the past few days. It got worse today though."

Severus nodded. He had a sense of what could be wrong with the boy. "Can you stand Harry?" Severus asked, as he reach out to support Harry as he tried to stand.

Harry's face screwed up in pain once more as he pushed himself off the ground, and for a moment, Severus considered his options. Sighing, he knew that the most important thing for him to do right now is get Harry treated. The pain will get worse, and the effects might be irreversible if he took his time with this.

Turning to the trembling house elf at the side, Severus closed his eyes momentarily as Dobby squeaked in fear. Stupid, timid house elves. "Dobby. I need you to do me a favor." The elf looked absolutely miserable.

"Ye-Yes Master Severus Snape! A favor!" The elf shrieked, bouncing up and down in its feet.

Severus held Harry's body closer to his own and tried to take more weight off the boy's own feet. He noticed that Harry resisted at first, but had melt into his grasp pretty quickly. Feeling comforted for a moment, Severus' voice dropped to a kind whisper, "Bring us straight to my quarters."

* * *

Harry was sitting at the very edge of the couch in the modest looking living space that was supposedly Severus' quarters. Harry used the words supposedly because it was absolutely not in his imagination that Severus' quarters would have _any_ color to it at all. Well, maybe green or silver, but Harry was surprised at the purple that coated many of the items in the room, including the couch he was currently seated on.

Of course, the purple on many of the furniture were so deep that Harry had to look twice to confirm that it was purple indeed, but it still shocked Harry to see that. The room was neat and tidy, just like he expected, and that comforted Harry a little, knowing that his professor was not as different as he thought him to be.

Harry's eyes darting around the room discreetly. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to move around to check out the things in the room, and he wasn't going to risk punishment for that.

Right now, Harry knew that he was already in big trouble, and the professor must be fuming. He had been caught red-handed, well, Dobby, who was working for him had been caught red-handed stealing potions from Severus. This was the end of Harry, he knew.

Trying to steady his shaking hands, Harry tried to ignore the fact that cold sweat was pouring down the side of his face and that his hands were clammy with sweat. All he could think about right now apart from the pain in his stomach, was how long the professor was going to take before coming back to punish him.

'_Would he whip me like Uncle Vernon did?_' Harry thought, and for a moment, Harry was reminded of the pain of the whip, usually in the form of his uncle's belt was. Wincing slightly, Harry thought he could almost feel the pain already. For some reason, it saddened Harry more than usual that he was going to get punished.

A sound of feet shuffling rang out through the otherwise quiet room and Harry stiffened as the professor walked swiftly into the room. "Harry, why haven't you drank the potion?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes immediately travelled to the potion on the table in front of him. Had Severus told him to take it? He couldn't remember him saying anything. All he could think about is what kind of punishment he was going to get.

"So-Sorry sir. I'll- I'll get to it n-now." Harry stammered as his shaky hands reached out for the vial on the table.

The professor eyed his every action as he lifted the vial towards his mouth, almost dripping some as his hands shook harder. Fear gripped at Harry's heart when he remembered that Uncle Vernon was a muggle and could only punish him the muggle way. Severus was a wizard; surely he had other more magical ways to punish him.

Shuddering, Harry didn't even allow himself to register the horrid taste in his mouth before he glanced timidly at the professor, reminding himself not to look directly at him or he would get punished.

Harry held his breathe when he felt the professor approach him, and he jumped when he felt a hand being placed on his forehead. "Why are you so jumpy Harry! I'm just trying to gauge your temperature." The professor scolded, and Harry tensed, not moving.

Harry was getting himself ready to fling himself in apology at the professor to get out of getting punished. He knew it didn't work with Uncle Vernon, but he had to try something with the professor or he might be beaten raw. A tear escaped from the corner of his eyes as he thought about how pathetic Severus would probably think he was.

"Harry?" Severus breathed, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, this was it. He needed to beg for mercy for trying to ever steal something from his professor. He must be on his knees, never look straight at the professor, he could do it. What is pride if he had to beg for his life?

Harry flew up from where he was sitting and in an instance, he was on his knees, trembling with his head on the floor, "Pl-please sir! Please! I won't ever st-steal from you again! Please sir, have mer-mercy sir! I promise si-sir! Please! Please! Pl-" Harry's hands had flew towards Severus' legs and he was tugging on them as he begged for mercy from being punished, tears falling from his eyes freely. He never expected that he would one day be begging for mercy like that.

For a moment, Harry regretted ever getting close to the professor, or letting him find out what happened with his relatives. If this were him last year, he would not be begging. He would have been plain rude and sarcastic, and he would have gotten away with it with merely a week's worth of detention. To be honest, Harry was begging for mercy only because he knew how disappointed Severus must be. He only did this because he didn't want Severus to cut off any ties that they had right now. He didn't want to be rejected by Severus. He needed to show Severus that he could do better.

Strong arms gripped him from each side and Harry flinched when he heard his professor growled, "Stop this!"

This was it, he had failed. Just like Uncle Vernon, Severus was strict on his punishments, and there was no negotiating. Resigning himself to his fate, Harry cried harder, his chest hurting. He had hoped that Severus would not be this way. He had hoped that he was going to be different.

Harry's breathing stopped altogether when the arms that were painfully gripping his sides to make him stand enveloped his small frame. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was now in Severus' embrace; his whole body was pressed against his professor. This had never happened before. Uncle Vernon had never held him like that before getting punished before. What kind of magical punishment was he going to have to endure this time?

Harry shuddered. Despite the fear that was coursing through his veins, he couldn't help but feel comforted in his professor's arms. Warm had spread through his body from the close contact, and Harry found that it made him feel better. The pain in his chest and stomach didn't feel quite as severe.

"How can you ever think-" The professor's voice rang out in a low growl and Harry leaned closer into his professor's chest, trying to feel the vibrations that comforted him better, "-How could you. No, how could _I _have let you even _think_ that I would hurt you."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. What was the professor talking about? What? Does this mean he wasn't going to get punished for trying to steal potions? Impossible. Harry didn't let his guard down. He knew adults were scheming like that. Uncle Vernon had once told him he was going to let him go with just one beating, and Harry had believed him. Harry had relaxed after one beating, and he never expected the pain and betrayal from his uncle when he took up the belt again after he rested, just to beat Harry until he was almost unconscious.

Harry couldn't help himself. A part of him, even though he knew how awful he would feel later, had relaxed into his professor's embrace.

The professor pushed Harry away from his body and looked straight at him. Harry tried to look away, he did, but he had caught the sad expression on his professor's face, and he couldn't understand it. "Harry, I promised you that I would not hurt you. And I wont. Not intentionally like that. I will punish you, yes, but writing lines, but scrubbing cauldrons, by giving you detention, but _never_ hitting you. Do you understand Harry?"

Well, Harry _did_ hear what the professor had to say. But he was still trying to catch up with the understanding part. So what the professor was trying to say really is that he was going to be punished, but he wasn't? What kind of punishment is scrubbing cauldrons really? He cleaned the house everyday back at Privet Drive. It was a chore, not a punishment!

"Harry?" The professor leaned closer.

Harry nodded tentatively. He didn't want to anger the professor. He knew that Severus must still be angry with him, or at least disappointed at his behavior, and he didn't want more trouble.

Severus nodded, "Good." He hesitated for a moment before turning away to grab two vials of potions, "Here, take this. We will talk more in the morning after you have some rest."

Harry took the potions from the professor quickly, not wanting to test his patience.

"Do you know why you feel ill Harry?" The professor asked, his eyes not leaving Harry, as though he was worried Harry would not drink the potion.

Harry shook his head, not trusting his voice. He was still afraid of what the professor might decide to do.

Severus sighed, and Harry took a step away from the professor. If the professor got annoyed and decides to punish him, he was going to try one more time to beg for mercy.

As Harry finished up with the first vial, Severus took it from him, "I will talk to you about it tomorrow when you have had your rest. Your body needs lots of rest or you will not recover. You will rest in my spare bedroom tonight."

Harry's eyes bulge the size of gold knuts. He was going to stay here? "Si-Sir. I can go ba-back and-"

"Right now Harry, I am in no mood to argue with you on this matter. I want to keep you close so that I can monitor your condition over night. You will stay here in my quarters. There is no room for negotiation." Severus stated simply as he grabbed the other empty vial from Harry's hands. He pointed to a pile of neatly folded clothes, "These are clean clothing. Change into them and get some rest. Your room is through that door." He pointed at one door and turned to point at another, "This is my room. If you need me, don't hesitate to come and get me."

Harry must have looked confused or just plain stupid at this point because the professor shook his head, "Do you understand a word I've been saying Harry?"

Harry nodded quickly. He could see that the professor was getting weary. He picked up the clothes from the table and shuffled his feet quickly towards the room he was assigned to.

"Harry." The professor called and Harry hurriedly turned back to face the professor. "Harry. I should explain more to you and address the issues right now, but I fear your body cannot handle the stress. You need your rest right now. I will tell you more when you wake up. Try and have a good night's sleep. I will drop in to check up on you later."

Harry nodded, wanting to be away from the professor as soon as he can. He didn't know if the professor was going to flare up at him anytime soon, "Go-Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

Harry laid bed, his mind darting from memory to memory as Harry tried to recall everything is professor had said. To be honest, Harry could hardly believe his luck. He had not been punished for trying to steal potions!

But Harry knew that when he woke up the next day, he was going to get it. The professor said so. He was going to address their problems and he was afraid that Harry's body could not handle the stress. What stress? Maybe physical stress? Maybe Harry was still going to get a beating after all.

Squeezing his eyes shut as his heart beat faster in fear, Harry tried to calm himself down. There's no need for him to panic now. What will come will come. Harry nodded to himself. That's right. What will come will come. Now he just needed to sleep before the professor comes in to check and finds that he is still not asleep.

Breathing deeply, Harry forced himself not to think about the punishments that he was definitely going to get. He had to stop thinking about it or he will never fall asleep.

Harry tried instead to concentrate on the fact that he felt so much better than he did this afternoon. The cramp that he had ever so often was gone, and his stomach no longer hurt. It was churning slightly, but the pain was gone, and for that, Harry was relieved.

Not before long, Harry found himself drifting off to sleep, the exhaustion from the day's event thoroughly wiping him out.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the story! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please keep the reviews coming! It motivates me to write more! AND AND! My holidays are here! Which means.. MORE TIME TO WRITE! Whoo!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	14. Chapter 14

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews you guys! So here's your long awaited pensieve chapter! There will likely be a follow up chapter about the memories of the pensieve, so don't fret about how short the session was! ENJOY!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 13…**

_Breathing deeply, Harry forced himself not to think about the punishments that he was definitely going to get. He had to stop thinking about it or he will never fall asleep. _

_Harry tried instead to concentrate on the fact that he felt so much better than he did this afternoon. The cramp that he had ever so often was gone, and his stomach no longer hurt. It was churning slightly, but the pain was gone, and for that, Harry was relieved. _

_Not before long, Harry found himself drifting off to sleep, the exhaustion from the day's event thoroughly wiping him out._

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Remembering The First Time**

Severus sat at his office thinking about what had happened with Harry. Sighing, Severus took a sip of Firewhiskey as he pen down his thoughts in his journal. He noted down all the symptoms that he noticed about Harry from what he had observed the whole day, as well as what he concluded about Harry's condition.

Severus sighed deeply. He should have done something about it a long time ago before it had gotten so bad. That was yet another mistake he made when it came to the boy's welfare. Resisting the urge to pull out his hair in frustration, Severus took another sip from his goblet. He had noticed Harry's bad eating habits and from what he knew, Harry wasn't well fed when he was with his relatives. All the symptoms that Harry exhibited pointed to the consequences of not eating well for an extended period of time. It surprised Severus that it took Harry so long to succumb to the pain though.

Well, Severus was going to have to correct that. Having worked with some of his Snakes that had poor nutrition from neglect back home, Severus knew that he had to take things slowly with Harry. He had to increase the quantity of food in moderate amounts so that Harry could stomach it. Too much, too fast, would probably make the boy sicker.

Taking a gulp of Firewhiskey as he tried to drown his anxiety, Severus blamed the fact that because Harry was friends with Weasley, it made Harry's eating habits seem more dire. The redhead definitely ate far too much for a boy his age. Making a mental note to never compare both boys' eating habits again, Severus pushed himself off the chair he was sitting on. He needed to check up on Harry.

Setting aside the goblet of Firewhiskey for later, Severus walked towards the guest room that he had prepared for Harry. It was not the first time that he had allowed a student to stay the night in his quarters, but it was the first time that Severus felt like he needed to stay with the boy constantly.

Unlike the other times, Harry had a special place in his heart. He was after all Lily's boy, and Lily took up the most extraordinary place in his heart. Pushing the door open gently, Severus walked into the room and stood beside the bed, observing the boy.

Harry was far too skinny.

Cheekbones jut out more than a healthy person's should, and his chin was too well defined. His body shape stood out from under the covers, and Severus resisted the urge to sigh loudly. He didn't want to wake the boy.

Noticing Harry's breathing pattern, Severus knew that he was asleep. Severus thought that he would have to force a Sleeping Draught down the boy's throat just to get him to rest, he must have been tired. The symptoms that he presented were too far along to have just started, so it was not unusual to be tired out like that. Although the potions that Severus gave Harry should have helped, it would only be temporary. In order to correct his condition, Harry has to continue a regime to stay healthy.

For a moment, Severus contemplated if he should leave the room, or stay just to monitor Harry's condition for a while more. Deciding that he should get his own rest so that he could think clearly tomorrow when he talked to Harry, Severus reached out and tucked Harry into bed before turning on his heels and shutting the door as gently as he could.

* * *

Morning came around rather quickly for Severus. He had spent the most of last night waking up constantly to check up on Harry. It wasn't his plan to, but he had found himself unable to fall into deep sleep as he mind worry constantly about Harry.

Getting ready for his classes, Severus put on his usual teaching attire and headed out his room. He needed to talk to Harry about his situation, and make sure that Harry could start recovering soon.

To his surprise, Harry was already up and sitting in the living area at the corner of the couch, fiddling with his wand.

"Good morning Harry." Severus greeted, his voice coming out lower than usual as he just woke up.

The green eyed Gryffindor jerked up from the couch and rubbed his hands sheepishly on his side, "Good morning sir."

Severus nodded. Snapping his fingers, Severus summoned his usual house elf and ordered two sets of breakfast to be served in his quarters, and he sent along a message to Minerva to inform her that Harry would be spending the day in his quarters. Severus anticipated that he would be taking quite a bit of time to explain some times to Harry, and Harry needed his rest anyway.

"Come, sit with me at the dining area. We will eat as we talk." Severus said. As much as he would like to spend the entire day just talking to Harry, and catching up about other things, he had a class to teach today. Just one double period potions after breakfast, and he would be free to talk to Harry again.

"Before we get started, you can take your time for have your breakfast. I have sent word to inform you teachers that you would not be attending classes today. You will spend the day resting in my quarters until I deem you fit enough to attend class. If you need anything in the mean time, I will arrange for a house elf to be around." Severus said as he drank from his goblet.

Harry look startled for a moment before frowning, "I feel fine sir."

Severus nodded, "I know. The potions I gave you yesterday should have helped you plenty. But your condition cannot be reversed so simply. It will return if you do not learn to take better care of yourself." Severus paused and looked at Harry pointedly, "Do you even know why you have not been feeling well Harry?"

Harry shrugged as he took a reluctant bite of toast, "Hermione-" Harry looked at Severus tentatively, "-Hermione, she said that- It's because I don't eat well."

Severus smirked. As much as he tried to deny it, Hermione Granger was indeed a very clever witch. "She is right." Severus raised a brow at Harry when he set his utensils down as though he was done. "Your eating habits are dreadful."

Harry seemed to blush a little, "Hermione says that about Ron."

"Don't get me wrong Harry. You are nothing like that troll of a friend you have." Severus tilted his head, "Don't look at me that way. Weasley needs to learn better eating habits, but it is not the same. He needs to learn to eat more gracefully, and you just need to learn to eat."

Harry frowned, and Severus knew instantly that Harry had not considered that his eating habits were bad. "I eat just fine."

"Are you done with that?" Severus asked as he nodded at Harry's plateful of food.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not hungry."

"And you tell me you eat just fine Harry? You need to eat more. Your body is shutting down because it isn't getting enough nutrients. If you continue to do that, your already shrinking stomach will shrink even more, and your body will try to absorb nutrients from your organs and they will fail. Keep this up Harry, and you might die." Severus said, trying not to sound too severe even though he wanted to be serious about it.

Severus saw the contemplative look on Harry's face before he almost grinned when Harry picked up his utensils again, stabbing the sausage on his plate with vengeance as he put it in his mouth.

"I need you to start eating more than usual, and more consistently. Like I said, the damage done cannot be reversed in just a day. While potions can help you, I don't want you to rely on it constantly. I will begin by giving you nutrient potions, but I hope that this routine will not last for more than a month before I wean you off the potion completely." Severus noticed a pained look on Harry's face, "I'm not asking you to eat as mush as mister Weasley does. Just try to eat more. Gradually. I don't want you to fall sick from eating more than what your stomach can handle right now either. For starters, I will inform the kitchen house elves to give you a special portion of food for each meal. It would gradually increase in quantity, but I expect you to try to finish everything on the plate for me. Do you think you can do that Harry?"

Severus looked at Harry, waiting for his response. It was important that Harry himself want to improve his diet. Even if Severus wanted to help, if Harry would not cooperate, it would be a useless attempt.

To Severus' relief, Harry nodded sheepishly before turning back to his plate, "I'll try."

Satisfied for now that Harry's diet issues were sorted out, the rest of the breakfast was spent leisurely eating and asking random questions. Severus noted that despite the issues that he had with Harry, this morning's interaction seemed calm and carefree. For a moment, Severus considered what it would be like if this arrangement for Harry to live in his quarters was permanent.

Would he like to have Harry around? The thought seemed comforting and Severus thought that after such a long time of being alone, it was nice to have someone around who knew his greatest secret. Truthfully, Severus didn't allow anyone near him because he was afraid that once they knew that he was a death eater, despite the fact that he was only spying for the Light side, they would despise him and be afraid of him.

Harry was different. Harry _knew_ that Severus was a death eater. Harry had seen things about the war that most do not know about, and it sort of gave Severus a kind of relief that he could not explain. It was like Harry could possibly _empathize_ with him, and they could help one another.

Breakfast was wrapped up soon after, and Severus bid Harry goodbye after giving him a few instructions. Once again feeling reluctant to leave Harry alone in his quarters with virtually nothing to do, Severus allowed Harry access to his private library, but instructed that some books will not come off the shelf due to privacy, and Harry was not allowed to use any charms to try to get them off.

With a final instruction to summon a house elf if there is any trouble or anything he needed, Severus headed to his class with a heavy heart.

* * *

Harry was seated on a couch with his head leaning against the arm of the couch as he read a random book that he had picked up. The professor had left a while ago, and Harry had considered sneaking back to his friends. A gentle reminder from his conscience told him that if he did, Severus would be beyond upset with him, and Harry did not want to do anything that would jeopardize their current relationship.

While it was not all smooth, Harry wanted to avoid any trouble with his professor. This morning's breakfast was a pleasant affair, and Harry found himself craving for more of the professor's attention and presence.

Harry just couldn't help himself. He knew that it seemed pathetic for him to jump at every chance to have a semblance of a family, but he could see it more clearly now. Severus and him living in a house together, Severus would have a potions lab somewhere in the house, and Harry would have a garden to fix up. Out of all the chores that Harry was ordered to do, Harry found gardening a rather soothing activity, and he grew to love what he did with the Dursley's gardens. When neighbors walked past and complimented the garden, Harry felt immensely proud of his handiwork.

Harry sighed as he put away the book he was holding. It was some boring autobiography of someone in the potions field, and it held absolutely no interest for Harry. Walking down the library shelves as his eyes wandered over the titles of all the books, one particular title had Harry stopping short as he reached out to grab the book.

Thankful that there was no charm on this book, Harry read the title again. _Magic In A Pensieve _by Marker Write.

Come to think of it, Harry had yet to have the session he promised he would have with Severus about his memories with his relatives. He knew that Severus had wanted to do it a long time ago, but had held back for fear that Harry would resist, or feel afraid.

To be honest, Harry had forgotten how afraid he was that someone would find out about his relatives anymore. Now that Severus knew, Harry felt that he was more comfortable about sharing more with the man. Granted, he was not confident enough to tell anyone else, but Harry felt like it was a crucial step. He was starting to trust adults again.

Getting seated as comfortably as he could on the couch in the library, Harry pulled open the cover of the book and started reading.

The book had started off initially by explaining what a pensieve was, and it was rather close to what Severus had told him about it. It was far more detailed and it explained how each individual rune that was carved on the basin would help to contribute to the magic of it all.

Before long, Harry found himself engrossed in the section where the book explained the various uses for the magical item. Harry was currently reading a case study about an abused witch who had gone for therapy, and they used a pensieve to help her to share the difficult details that she herself wanted to share, but found herself unable to articulate without bursting into tears.

Harry could understand that. He himself wanted to tell someone, tell Severus so badly about everything that happened back at the Dursley's, but he found that he could not bear to say it out loud.

Harry spent the next few hours just reading the book, and by the third chapter of the book, Harry had made up his mind that he was going to have the pensieve session with Severus as soon as he could. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He _needed_ someone to know and understand him, and from what he read about the witch who was abused, she managed to recover from her abuse.

While the book did mention that the pensieve was merely an outlet for people to share or keep their memories and a good therapist would play a major factor for recovery with abused victims, Harry knew that the pensieve played an even greater role between Severus and him.

For starters, Harry knew that if he approached the professor first about the pensieve, it would reassure the professor about his trust in him. And Harry wanted that. He wanted to show the professor that he was trying to trust him, and that he wanted more from him.

Harry had not even noticed how much time he had spent reading the book until he heard the portrait door outside opening, and the professor's voice ringing out in the room, "Harry?"

Placing the book back down on the table in front of him, Harry hurried out to talk to Severus. He needed to get this off his chest before he chickened out and decide not to do it.

* * *

Harry sat comfortably, yet awkwardly in the chair that Severus had conjured up for him.

Severus was currently setting up the pensieve meant for Harry's memories. Harry had brought up the topic about having his memories looked at from a pensieve during lunch when Severus came back to check on Harry. It had shocked Severus of course when Harry had mentioned it, but it didn't slip Harry's notice when Severus smiled gently. Harry knew that it was because Severus felt like it was a defining step to show that Harry was ready to share more with him, and for him to start trusting Severus.

Harry was nervous. From what he read, he would not feel a thing during the extraction, and he didn't even need to be around when Severus views his memories. Harry was only feel nervous about what Severus would think when he saw those memories.

For a moment, Harry considered chickening out. What if Severus hated him for being so weak for not standing up to those mere muggles? What if Severus felt too disgusted to talk to him after?

Glancing at the professor setting up the apparatus, Harry bit his lips. No. He had to believe that the professor would not do that. Severus had promised to be by his side and help him overcome his problems. The professor had promised to take care of him and comfort him whenever he needed. He had to trust the professor.

Noticing that Severus seemed to be done with the set up, Harry fiddled with the hem of his robe anxiously. This was it.

Severus faced him with his wand in his hand, "Are you ready Harry?" In his other hand, Severus was holding a glass vial that according to the book that Harry read would later contain individual memories.

Harry breathed. Was he really ready to allow this man that he had not too long ago hated, to retrieve his memories and view them when and as he pleased? Harry hesitated. Maybe there was a better way than this.

No. What was he thinking? This was the only way he was _ever_ going to be able to share his past without breaking down halfway, or panicking. He needed this.

Nodding his head shakily, Harry looked wide-eyed at his professor. He needed to trust him. He had to.

"Alright then Harry. I need you to think of a particular memory about the first time you remember your uncle, or your cousin ever hitting you and calling you names Harry." Severus' voice was so gentle. Harry knew that he was trying to be delicate, and it made tears spring to Harry's eyes before he could help it.

Harry nodded, thinking back to the time that he could first remember his uncle hitting him. Even though the book did mention that sometimes flashbacks were unavoidable, Harry had not expected himself to fall right into when from the beginning.

_-Flashback-_

"_Harry! Hey freak! Who said that you could have jam with your bread!" Dudley yelled as he smacked the piece of toast in Harry's hands away. _

_A 4-year-old Harry stood rooted to the ground, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes as he started to wail like Dudley did when he didn't get what he wanted. Greatest mistake Harry did. He had forgotten that Uncle Vernon was not as tolerable towards him as he did his own fat son. _

"_Shut up freak! Dad! Dad! Harry's making a din! Make him shut up!" Dudley yelled as he pushed Harry roughly, causing the small boy to fall to the ground. Sobbing louder now, Harry winced at the pain on his side. _

"_What is going on here!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed loudly and Harry flinched. Dudley was by his father's side in a blink. _

"_Dad! Harry was stealing jam from the bottle! He didn't ask for permission! I told him he couldn't do that and he threw the toast on the floor and he is throwing a tantrum now!" Dudley lied, sticking his tongue out at Harry. _

_Furious, Harry pushed himself off the ground and lunged at Dudley, "Liar! I didn't throw the toast! You smacked it out of my hands! Liar!" _

_The initial shock of getting slapped in the face by someone who was likely ten times your size was great, but the stinging pain that came after was worse. Harry stood stunned and staring wide-eyed at his uncle. "How dare you accuse Dudley of lying? You ungrateful freak! How dare you steal food from my home! I feed you and clothe you and this is how you repay me? Freak! I should have left you out to die!" _

_Harry's sobbing had stopped the moment his uncle had hit him, but he could not help the sniffling. "Bu-But-" _

"_No buts freak!" Dudley taunted from behind his father, and Harry resisted the urge to lunge at the boy again. _

"_I-I was hungry! I didn't have any-anything to e-eat since last night!" Harry complained. His survival instincts told him to shut up, but seeing his cousin taunting him and lying about the situation had him riled up. He wanted to defend himself. He did nothing wrong. _

_Maybe he should have asked for permission before getting the jam, but Harry was so hungry. _

"_Hungry? You should be glad that I even fed you last night you stupid freak!" Uncle Vernon raised his hand and smack Harry across the side of his head. The impact caused Harry's small frame to fly and hit the nearest wall. "Get up boy! Go back into your cupboard and stay there until I tell you otherwise! NOW!" _

_-Flashback-_

"-Harry? Harry! Harry! HARRY!"

Harry snapped back into reality. Severus was standing in front of him with his arms on Harry's shoulders, shaking him and shouting his name.

"S-Sir?" Harry whispered as he felt a tear fall from his eyes.

"Harry." Severus breathed in relief, "You- You were in a trance. Were you having a flashback Harry?"

Harry nodded as more tears fell from his eyes, "So-Sorry."

"Shh, no, it's okay. You did nothing wrong Harry." Severus stared at Harry for a moment before Harry found himself being held against his professor's chest.

Harry thought that by now he would have been used to the physical contact between his professor and himself, but he couldn't help the flinch or the initial stiffening of his body. The professor had not let go, and Harry found himself relaxing into Severus' embrace as he cried.

He had seriously not expected it to be so bad. He had forgotten the first time that he was hurt by his uncle really. The beating was not that bad at all. But Harry was still very hurt by the incident. He had only realized now how badly treated he really was.

Severus was gently rubbing circles on his back as his sobbing subsided, and Harry closed his eyes as he heard the comforting low voice of his professor speaking, "I apologize for not warning you about the flashbacks Harry. It slipped my mind. We should stop for tonight. That's enough for today. We can pick this up at another time, how about that?"

Harry nodded weakly into his professor's chest. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to do. All that was going on in his mind was the repeat performance of his uncle hitting him.

Harry froze in Severus' arms when he realized that Severus was going to see everything that happened. He honestly did not know if he wanted Severus to see it.

"Harry? Are you feeling better?" Severus asked tentatively as he release Harry from his embrace and looked sadly at Harry.

Harry simply stared back at his professor. He was not okay. He was not feeling better. But he didn't know what to tell his professor.

Severus seemed to sense that Harry was not going to be very responsive, "Harry. That's enough for today. I will give you a dreamless sleep potion and you spend the night here at my quarters again. Is that alright?"

Harry barely registered what his professor was actually saying, but the sincerity in his voice and face had convinced Harry that the man was not out to hurt him, and that he could trust him. Nodding weakly, Harry didn't even realize when he had downed a vial of potion and was tucked into bed by his potions professor.

If he did, he would have seen the grim smile on his professor face, and he would have noticed how much the scene played out like a father tucking his son into bed.

* * *

Thank you guys for being so encouraging so far! Stay sweet and awesome! Keep reviewing so I know that the story is going the right direction and you guys still love it!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	15. Chapter 15

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Woohoo! Speed update! I was free this whole afternoon so I thought I'd vomit another chapter out! Thanks for all your reviews you guys! Keep it up!

I've been wondering if my story cover looks seriously **ugly**? I whipped one up at the beginning so that the story icon would not be some random generic one, but I'm not exactly good with making covers, and the more I look at it, the uglier it seems to get. Hah! I'm sorry! Random thoughts. Happening a lot lately.

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 14…**

_Harry simply stared back at his professor. He was not okay. He was not feeling better. But he didn't know what to tell his professor._

_Severus seemed to sense that Harry was not going to be very responsive, "Harry. That's enough for today. I will give you a dreamless sleep potion and you spend the night here at my quarters again. Is that alright?"_

_Harry barely registered what his professor was actually saying, but the sincerity in his voice and face had convinced Harry that the man was not out to hurt him, and that he could trust him. Nodding weakly, Harry didn't even realize when he had downed a vial of potion and was tucked into bed by his potions professor._

_If he did, he would have seen the grim smile on his professor face, and he would have noticed how much the scene played out like a father tucking his son into bed._

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Daring Divination and Draco**

"Where have you been!?" Hermione screeched as she hugged Harry tightly, "Professor McGonagall did not say much except to not expect you back the night before last, but last night, no one even told us if you were coming back!"

Harry scratched his arm sheepishly, "Sorry Mione." Harry looked at Ron, wondering if he should tell the truth that he had spent the last two nights at their previously much hated professor's quarters.

"Well?" Ron asked, tilting his head.

Harry shrugged as they made their way towards their next class, Divination. "I went to see Sev- professor Snape about my stomach." Well, he didn't _go_ to Severus, but Harry thought that this version was better, or Hermione was going to get really upset about him not telling them how bad his condition was.

Hermione gasped, "Really Harry? You went to get help? On your own? No one had to force you?" Hermione's surprise look turned into a grin as she patted him on his back, "Good on you Harry!"

Ron's stopped short and looked at Harry. And for a moment Harry was sure that Ron was going to have an outburst right in the middle of the corridor, and he cringed.

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "That's good, that's good mate. It's good." Releasing a breath, "How-How was it? What did he say? Is it bad? Is that why you stayed two nights?"

Harry was pleasantly surprised. He truthfully expected Ron to make a din about how he did not get Ron's to accompany him, or about him going to Severus before going to any other professors. And most importantly, Harry could see the control Ron was trying to exert on himself, and it made him proud of his maturing friend.

Harry grinned at Ron, "It's nothing serious. I just have to watch my diet and take some nutrient potions for now. Sev- Professor Snape says I should recover in no time!" Harry said, the last part sounded more excited than he had been.

As they reached the circular trapdoor, Hermione waved goodbye as she headed for her Arithmancy class instead. Ron mumbled under his breath, "Sometimes I wonder if I should have taken Arithmancy too. This class is such a bogus!"

Harry chuckled as he nodded his head. He agreed. Professor Trelawney was always trying to predict his death since they took up the subject last year. It was no joke. Sometimes Ron and Harry had to make up some grim story just to fulfill their point's worth of tragedy.

"Remember the last time we made up my death? I died by a spoon!" Harry said, laughing as he remembered the situation.

Ron roared with laughter as he held his stomach, "Oh blimey mate! It was brilliant! She was so into the story! She kept leaning closer I thought she was going to walk right into the crystal ball!"

Harry laughed harder as he nodded, "I would have died by Trelawney then!" The boys laughed harder if possible, "Oh, good times. At least we get to make up nice stories about my death. Death by spoon does sound good."

By now, the boys were wheezing from laughing so hard, and Ron's face and ears were red as well. Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry and Ron took their usual circular table and chucked their book bags on the ground. A crystal ball sat in the center of their table, and the boys shared a look before roaring in laughter again.

The boys had managed to keep themselves from laughing for a moment until Ron sneezed loudly from the various scents in the room, and both boys started to laugh once more. This was going to be a long double period of divination.

The boys could hardly hold it together when professor Trelawney begun addressing the class. Apparently they were going to review some skills for crystal ball reading this afternoon.

Ron's face was red as he tried to hold in his laughter each time the boys had eye contact. They were trying hard now not to even look at one another, but whenever professor Trelawney jerked her head around, as she tried to look at everyone in the classroom, she started to appear more and more like a chicken clucking.

Both boys were staring hard at the crystal ball on their table, and Harry had his head tilted almost ninety degrees, trying to make out something from the white fumes that were floating around in the ball.

"Harry. You seeing any spoons?" Ron whispered, and Harry snorted, trying his best to hold in his laughter.

Harry kicked Ron's shin under the table, "Shut up! She's going to say we're interrupting the stars' transmission of the fates into our crystal balls!"

Ron, if possible, turned redder in the face and his whole body shook as he held in his laughter, "You shut up! I'm going to predict that you'll die by a toothpick this time!"

Harry couldn't help it, he let a giggle out, and before you know it, both boys were roaring in laughter again.

"Boys! Whatever is it? What did you see?" professor Trelawney asked she shuffled over quickly, the beads she was wearing on her neck smacked together making a lot of noise.

Ron and Harry shared a look. How were they ever going to explain this? Even if they could spin an incredible table about Harry's death again, it would not explain why they were laughing so hard.

It took all of Harry strength to not burst out laughing when professor Trelawney leaned down towards their crystal and peered into it from behind her thick and round glasses.

Harry jumped in his seat when she started to clap quickly and hopped on her feet, looking at the crystal ball, back to Harry, to the crystal ball again, and back to Harry numerous times, and Harry looked at her wide eyed, trying to decide if his professor has indeed gone nuts.

"Professor?" Harry asked when she let out a giggle. Harry was positive that his professor was loony.

"Oh my!" professor Trelawney's voice was sweet and dreamy, "This is indeed something that warrants laughter mister Potter! This is good!" She clapped her hands together repeatedly again.

Harry looked apprehensively at Ron and his professor before peering back into the crystal ball, not seeing what his professor was apparently looking at.

The professor glided on her feet as she waved her hands around crazily, "I see a phoenix rising from a bright light!" the professor giggled, "That phoenix is a symbol of healing and rebirth! You will be given a chance to be born again! The light! Oh the light! The bright light means life and positivity! You will be reborn into a new life mister Potter! Congratulations!"

Harry stared blankly at his professor who was twirling around as she hummed in front of the class, "Yes! You will have new chances, new opportunities! You will be reborn and you will be _happy_!" The professor stopped short and looked at Harry in the eyes, "I hope you are ready to receive the bright light and the rebirth of your life!"

The professor shuffled away as she went on to look at other crystal globes and Harry and Ron just stared dumbly at one another, not sure what to make of what just happened.

Ron smacked the crystal ball several times, "You're not going to die? Is this thing broken? Or is _she_ broken?" Ron asked amusedly, "No death?" Ron asked in a disappointed manner as he frowned. "How could she be satisfied if you didn't die!?"

Harry laughed, not really knowing what to say. Was this a real prediction of his future, or was it just another thing that Trelawney said and could not be trusted?

Harry wanted it to be true of course! He wanted a new life! A happier one! He wanted to be reborn to somewhere, preferably a home with a family that loved him!

The rest of the class whizzed by with the boys merely staring at the crystal ball, with Ron falling asleep until the end of class.

Harry had spent the whole time trying to find the phoenix that his professor had seen, and he wished that he did have the gift of sight. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Like if it was possible that his 'new life' would include having Severus as, maybe, his father?

Harry shook his head, not wanting to get his hopes up high. This was divination. It was the most bogus class he ever took, and if he ever were to start taking it seriously, he would have to consider that he was going to die repeatedly from what his professor has been predicting about him.

* * *

Harry was currently hurrying along the corridor towards Severus' quarters for his daily dose of nutrient potions, alone. Hermione had stay back in her class to consult about her transfiguration essay, and Ron had gone with the other boys for a game of quidditch before they head off to dinner. Harry had considered going for the game first and worry later about the potions, but he knew that Severus would be waiting, and he would be terribly upset with him if he didn't show up.

Harry's mind was still filled with the crystal ball reading that his professor gave him earlier. It had bugged him to no end to only know a very abstract idea of what it could really mean. Not that it was necessarily accurate, but Harry for once, would like to think that it was true. It was so rare for professor Trelawney to say anything unrelated to death, and it had given Harry hope for the future.

Rushing as much as he could without having to run, Harry turned around a corner, and almost bumped into someone. Taking a step back, Harry cursed his luck. Of all people to bump into, he had to bump into _Draco Malfoy_.

The only good thing Harry noticed was that Malfoy was alone as well. He hoped that they could just part ways without trying to curse one another or get into another fight, but Harry knew that it would _never_ happen in this lifetime.

"Watch it Potter." Malfoy sneered as he peered around to see if anyone else was around, "Out to play without your followers by your side?" Malfoy smirked as he shoved his hands into his pockets arrogantly.

Harry raised his chin as though challenging the boy; "I could say the same about you Malfoy."

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders with his brows raised, "Fair point."

Harry had expected Malfoy to say more, but the two of them merely stood silently, eyes staring, daring one another to do something or say something.

Harry hadn't taken the time to look closely at his Malfoy lately, but as he studied Malfoy's face, Harry could tell that there was something sad about him, and he seemed to have aged a bit. It seems like this year, yet another person may have gone through a major change in their life. Gone was the boy who hurled mindless and childish insults every time he could. This time, the young man standing in front of Harry was cautious and illusory.

The change was clear. If it was just last year, spells would have already been hurled at one another, or a muggle fight would have already ensued. Both boys stood their ground, just staring at one another, daring the other to start something.

Harry let a gasp escape his lips when Malfoy started to move, but the blonde merely tossed his head back slightly, his nose high in the air with pride written all over his face before he scoffed and walked away.

Harry let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. As much as he found this new Malfoy a treat, it still baffled him as to why he had not said anything. At the very least, Harry expected the blonde to insult his intelligence, his choice of friends, or his parents. Strange as it is, it was a good type of strange.

Reminding himself that if he hurried he could catch up with the other Lions to play a short game, Harry quickened his pace towards Severus' quarters.

Winding down the corridor towards Severus' quarters, Harry stopped in front of the portrait guarding the entrance, and whispered the password and entering the room as the door swung open.

"Professor?" Harry called out as he stepped into the room. He didn't see the professor anywhere, and he didn't want to wander into the other rooms. He didn't want to be rude, or be scolded.

Severus' frame walked into view from what Harry remembered to be his bedroom with two vials in his hands. "I see you haven't forgotten to drop by. You are late."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I was talking to the boys and I lost track of time. Sorry."

Severus nodded with a suspicious look on his face as he gestured for Harry to approach him. "Come. Have these two potions, and I would like for you to take a small snack before you head off to wherever you are going."

Harry walked towards Severus with his hands out to take the potions, "It's dinner after this sir. I don't need a snack. I'm not hungry."

Severus scoffed as he directed Harry towards the dining area, snapping his fingers to summon a plate of sandwich and a goblet of milk. "Dinner is almost two hours away. Don't even try to pretend that you won't be spending those two hours doing something that will take up your energy."

Harry chuckled awkwardly, "I'll have the sandwich sir."

Severus seemed pleased when Harry downed both the potions and sat down to take a bite from the sandwich. As Severus walked away to put the empty vials down, he looked over his shoulder at the young boy eating his snack. "I overheard mister Finnigan and mister Thomas talking earlier. It seems some Gryffindors are intending to play quidditch during this break. Are you joining them Harry?"

Harry looked up from his sandwich at the professor, "Am I not allowed sir? I feel well! I promise if I don't feel well I would stop! It's just a short-"

Severus waved his hands, gesturing for Harry to stop ranting, "I did not say that you cannot play quidditch Harry. I'm just asking if you were going to play. You are in fine condition to play as long as you remember that your body is not _indestructible_. If I see you risking your life for a mere snitch, you will find yourself in detention for the rest of your life."

Harry looked at his professor in awe. It sounded as if the professor _cared_ about him. Harry blushed a little and grinned happily, "Yes sir!"

Harry nibbled happily at his sandwich as he stared after his professor who was washing the vials with his back facing Harry. For a moment, Harry recalled professor Trelawney's prediction. He was to be reborn to a better life it seems, and if it was any indication, Harry wished with all his might that Severus had something to do with it.

"Severus?" Harry called out meekly. He had suddenly wanted to tell Severus about the professor's prediction, but he didn't know if Severus would care to know at all.

The professor turned around briefly, "Yes Harry?"

Harry bit his lips hesitantly. "Remember you said that you would want me to tell you about things that happen in class? Do you really mean it?"

Severus stopped what he was doing and he wiped his hands before sitting down on the chair opposite Harry. "Of course. What is it?"

Harry peered at his professor's face, and found that he seem genuinely interested in what Harry had to say. Harry shrugged and bit into his sandwich, taking a small bite. "It's divination class sir."

Severus looked pointedly at Harry, "I know what the students are saying about her Harry. But trust me on this. As _loony_ as she seems, Sibyll does have the gift."

Harry suddenly felt hopeful about her prediction. For Severus to admit that she was gifted in divination helped to boost Harry's confidence. This meant that there was some standard behind the prediction and he grinned widely. "You can't blame us. She keeps predicting my death."

Severus' face was grim suddenly, "Harry." Severus paused as though finding the right words to say, "Did she predict your death today?"

Harry shook his head still grinning, "Nope!" He said as he popped the 'p'.

Severus looked curiously at Harry.

Harry smiled, "This is the first time I liked what she predicted. It really sounds like a load of bogus, but at least it wasn't a prediction of death."

Severus' face relaxed a little, and Harry thought he might see the professor smile anytime soon. "What had she predicted this time?"

Harry dove into details about she said about the bright light and the phoenix, and he told Severus about how for the life of them, Ron and himself couldn't seem to find the phoenix in the crystal ball. Harry admitted to Severus that he would like for this particular prediction to be true.

By the end of it, Severus' lip twitched lightly, "That sounds like a wonderful prediction Harry."

Harry nodded, downing the last of his goblet of milk and wiping his mouth, "It is! I don't know if its really going to happen like she predicted, but it's nice to know that I don't only have death in the future."

Severus nodded, "I think that this prediction is very meaningful for you, especially right now. I know that you are a very resilient boy Harry, and what you have faced before this, you have emerged a stronger boy. But by merely trying to ignore what had happened with your relatives is not good for you." Severus paused when Harry started to look down, "Harry, this prediction of a phoenix, is hope for you. A phoenix represents healing as well, and I believe that this could mean that you can be healed from your pain and your past in due time."

Harry nodded sadly. Suddenly being reminded about his relatives was not a happy affair for him, but he could sense the gentleness in his professor's voice that he had not heard in the past. He knew that he had been making great progress with Severus in terms of their relationship. Severus' gaze when he looked at Harry had softened, and he had not once insulted him or his parents ever since he found out about Harry's situation. Harry was grateful for that.

"Harry?" Severus started, "Don't you fret about this right now. If I'm not mistaken, you should be out in the quidditch pitch having fun."

Harry's mood was instantly lifted by the mere mention of quidditch. The professor was right. There is time to agonize about his past some other time. If the prediction and interpretation was right, Harry had hope that he would be healed from his past hurt anyway.

Bidding his professor goodbye and thanking him for the snack, Harry rushed back to his room in the Gryffindor towers to grab his broom to catch the others for a game of quidditch.

* * *

Eh, I wasn't sure if the book mentioned anything about Severus' quarters in Hogwarts, but it's all made up on my part; hope you guys liked this chapter! It's a lot more light-hearted compared to my previous chapters because I thought if there was too much sadness in my story I might become slightly depressed. Hah! Trelawney is actually one of my favorite characters because she is so crazy and out there! I love it! I might have portrayed her a tad bit crazier than the books, but I love love love it!

If you would be so kind as to leave a review to tell me how you like it, or what you would like to see in the near future for Harry, don't hesitate! I enjoy incorporating some of your ideas into my stories so don't be shy!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.


	16. Chapter 16

Never Expected

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

This is a SS and HP mentor fic. There will be no slash in this story.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

I seriously don't know how people hit 2-3k worth of reviews! Anyway, here goes my extremely late update. I apologize for it taking so long. I was having quite a crisis on my own; basically it killed my creativity as well.

If you want to know more, I'll explain a little at the end of this chapter. If you're not interested, just read the chapter and skip the note at the bottom. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on Never Expected Chapter 15…**

_Harry nodded sadly. Suddenly being reminded about his relatives was not a happy affair for him, but he could sense the gentleness in his professor's voice that he had not heard in the past. He knew that he had been making great progress with Severus in terms of their relationship. Severus' gaze when he looked at Harry had softened, and he had not once insulted him or his parents ever since he found out about Harry's situation. Harry was grateful for that._

_"Harry?" Severus started, "Don't you fret about this right now. If I'm not mistaken, you should be out in the quidditch pitch having fun."_

_Harry's mood was instantly lifted by the mere mention of quidditch. The professor was right. There is time to agonize about his past some other time. If the prediction and interpretation was right, Harry had hope that he would be healed from his past hurt anyway._

_Bidding his professor goodbye and thanking him for the snack, Harry rushed back to his room in the Gryffindor towers to grab his broom to catch the others for a game of quidditch._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Visions**

Harry laid on his bed, trying to snuggle into his sheets, but found himself feeling incredibly uncomfortable. His body ached from the quidditch match he played earlier but for some reason, he had suddenly thought of the bed that he had slept on at Severus' quarters, and he couldn't help but compare. He had spent the past half an hour wondering if insomnia was a good enough reason for him to go to Severus so he could sleep at his quarters.

Tossing once more in his bed, Harry found that even though he had been sleeping in the same bed year after year without complaint, it truly doesn't feel the same after he had been in the bed at Severus' quarters. In comparison, this bed he laid in seemed stiff and lack the warmth he really needed. Truthfully, Harry thought this bed made him feel _lonely_.

Harry rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. How could a bed make someone feel lonely? Although, Harry thought, when he slept over at Severus' quarters, he could rest assured that his professor was right there in the next room and could tend to him at a moment's notice. Harry wondered for a moment if this was how it feels like to have someone who _cared_, someone like _family_. He liked how it made him feel, as though there was a sort of thirst he never knew he had that could be filled with just his professor's presence.

With a sigh, Harry forced himself to close his eyes tightly and breathe deeply. He really needed to get some sleep. He had already spent a good amount of time just lying in bed thinking about the pensieve session with Severus and Ron had already gone to bed ages ago and was in deep sleep judging from the snores he was emitting.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed once more, willing himself to get to bed as soon as he could. With a great sigh, Harry cuddled into himself tighter and began to dream.

_-Vision- _

_Robes were billowing behind him as he paced quickly in a dark room. People stood around him silently in a circle. The night sky could be seen, and lightning seemed to flash ever so often without any thunder. _

_He paced even faster this time, his hands held out in front of him as he flexed his fingers. _

_The sound of someone apparating nearby caused him to stop in his steps. Turning around sharply, he stalked towards the man who had just appeared, his hands jerking out instantly to hold his neck. "Is it done?"_

_The man bent shakily under the pressure of the hand and fell to his knees. "S-Sire." The man barely choked out, "It-It is d-done." _

_Hands that were choking the man relaxed instantly. Shrill laughter rang out in the dark cold night and robes fluttered behind him, creating an illusion of power. _

_-Vision-_

Harry woke up startled. His nightshirt clung onto his back as he jolted up in his bed, his hands flying to his face in an attempt to wipe his perspiration. His hands too were wet with sweat and Harry could not help but look around the dark room quickly, even though he could hardly see anything without his glasses.

Breathing heavily, Harry noticed that Ron was still snoring as usual in the bed beside his, and Harry sighed in relief. What time was it?

Casting a spell to tell the time, Harry sighed deeply knowing that he had hours more to go but he could probably be lying in his bed wide awake till it was time to get up. Harry's mind wandered to his dream. It was definitely unusual.

If it was a dream about Voldemort, Harry's scar would be aching right now and he always _knew_ when it was Voldemort in his dreams. This time, his dream seemed more distant and mysterious than usual.

Harry shook his head. Should he go to Severus? No. This time, the dream did not leave him as urgent as he would feel. He didn't feel like there was anything life threatening about it. But Harry did wonder what exactly was the '_it_' that was mentioned in his dreams.

Harry laid in bed with his eyes wide open, knowing that he was not going to get anymore sleep that night. He resigned to his fate of spending a great deal of time trying to figure out why this time he could not see any faces in his dream, and why he could not even recognize the voices in his dream.

* * *

"Harry. Eat more." Hermione nagged as she poured herself more pumpkin juice. "I hate to tell you but professor Snape is staring."

Harry jerked his aching head towards the professor and found himself smiling before turning back to his food and taking a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Mate, were you up all of last night?" Ron asked, as usual with his mouth full.

Harry shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

Hermione clicked her tongue and ate a strawberry, "Bad dreams?"

Harry looked up at Hermione with a frown, "I'm really not sure Hermione. This dream seemed, different."

Hermione stared at Harry, waiting for him to elaborate, "Well? How different is it?"

Harry sighed and shrugged, "I didn't recognize anyone in my dream. You know, they say you only dream about people you know or have met?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe. Maybe you have met them before and you just didn't know?"

Harry shook his head, "Not likely. Those people in my dreams were wizards, at least from what they were wearing. I don't meet many new wizards you know. I live in the muggle world apart from Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned, "What kind of robes were they wearing? Expensive ones? School robes? Color?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, "The dream was not in color. I'm not sure. I cannot really recall exactly. But the robes seemed like some kind of uniform, not death eater robes though. They look nothing like what we've seen before."

Ron wiped his mouth, "Maybe its all just a dream. A simple dream."

Harry shook his head, "No. Something about the dream seems out of place. You know, when I have a vision about Vold- you-know-who, I usually know right away. But this time, they called the person in my dream _sire_. I don't know what that means, or who that actually is, but something seems wrong."

"Sire?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed together with concern, "It's usually used to refer to a father figure, or someone of great importance." Hermione paused before taking a breath, "To sire someone or something is to procreate."

Ron snorted, "There you go with the walking dictionary definition again. Relax Hermione. It could really just be a simple dream. You are, once again making such a big fuss." Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry braced himself for yet another bicker between his best friends.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Ron, "Well, you tell me Ron. Since when does Harry have _simple_ dreams?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "All the time Hermione! I bet you he has dreamt about quidditch and candies and just- unicorns!" Ron spluttered at the end, his ears turning red.

Harry laughed. He did ever dreamt about unicorns though. But it was more of a nightmare. Essentially the dream was about Voldemort drinking the poor unicorn's blood to gain power. Harry shuddered as he recalled the dream. He felt sick.

Hermione huffed, "I'm just saying that there might be some symbols in his dream that we should analyze, and not just dismiss it so simply! Even unicorns are a symbol."

Ron chuckled, "Oh yeah? Of what?"

"Purity and divine powers." Hermione said as she held her chin high in arrogance, "You are the one taking divination Ronald Weasley. That was one of the simplest symbols you should have been taught!"

Harry raised his hands hurriedly, trying to stop the bickering from escalating, "Guys. Could we just, stay on topic? Or just not talk about it anymore." His annoyance must have shown because Hermione had stopped immediately, and even Ron huffed and resumed his eating.

"I'm just saying maybe you should not simply dismiss the dream Harry." Hermione said, looking at Ron as if daring him to say something against her idea.

Harry nodded quickly, not wanting the whole debate to start again, "Of course Hermione. It does bother me a bit. I'll see what I can make of it. Who knows, I might dream of a continuation story, or get a clearer picture of it the next time. In the meantime, are you done with your Charms assignment Mione?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

* * *

Entering the hallway leading up to their DADA class, Harry thought about what they were going to learn in class today. The memory of his first DADA class flashed through his mind and Harry couldn't help but shiver.

**-Memory Flashback-**

Pushing the doors of the classroom open, Harry and Ron shared a look at the decorations in the classroom. If possible, the room look creepier than usual with all the strange devices they have never seen before strewn all over the room with no order at all.

Harry could see that his other classmates were feeling very uncomfortable as they took their seats. The classroom filled from the back, everyone giving the front of the classroom where the teacher's desk stood a very wide berth. Harry shuffled his feet quickly after Ron who had picked a desk on the third row in the center of the classroom, currently the best desk they could pick anyway.

"You reckon we'll get a decent professor this year who wouldn't attempt to kill you, or prove to be completely nuts?" Ron whispered, even though the class was currently bustling with harsh whispers. Harry didn't understand why everyone was whispering when there was no professor around, but he whispered back to Ron anyway.

"I don't know. With my luck, he probably would kill me accidently." Harry said miserably, not knowing what to feel as his eyes roamed over the devices and tools that sat on the teachers' desk. Squinting a little at a round lens on the desk, Harry felt an eerie sensation crawl up his neck, as though someone was staring at him.

Harry turned around in his seat quickly, trying to see if someone was looking at him, but he found no one.

The door to the professor's office swung open with an incredibly loud creak that made Harry jump and several of the girls in class gasp in shock. Harry stared unblinkingly at the figure that stood at the door, making his way towards the class proper.

There was just too much to take it. Harry didn't know where to look. His face, it was covered with scars and his eyes. Harry didn't know what to make of it. One eye was normal, but the other was in some sort of glass lens that held a blue eyeball that moved about so erratically that Harry thought it could just pop right out. Then there was a strange limp when he walked and Harry could hear the squeak and the sound of metal. He must have a fake limb.

Ron seemed to be at a loss for words as well. He was staring rudely with his mouth wide open at the man that stood in front of the class in a proud gesture, his eyes darting around the class, almost in opposite directions.

The last of the class streamed in so quietly that Harry jumped in his seat when the man opened his mouth and spoke with such volume as though he was growling, "Late. The lot of you. You may _not_ sit. Stand at your desk."

Harry's eyes darted towards the students that remained standing.

"That includes you Draco Malfoy." The man said harshly, making Harry's heart jump once more. For some reason, this man made him feel very cautious and nervous. He didn't like him at all.

Harry thought Malfoy seemed to challenge the man for a moment, but changed his mind when he considered the fact that this man looked like he could possibly have escaped from azkaban and was raring to kill someone.

Spinning around on what Harry assumed was a wooden leg by the sound of it, the man pointed his wand at the blackboard and began to write with a magical chalk so hard that Harry thought he was trying to scrap the blackboard off.

Wincing at the sound of the scratching, Harry shared a look with Ron who look positively scared and at the same time at awe.

Harry frowned as he tried to read the words that Ron was trying to mouth.

"Yes Mister Weasley. My name is indeed Alastor Moody. You may called me Moody." The gruff voice sounded out, making Ron jump in his seat.

Harry couldn't understand how the professor could even know what Ron was mouthing when he himself couldn't understand when he was looking right at Ron's face. The professor wasn't even looking at them!

Professor Moody tapped at his glass eyeball with a grunt, "Magical eye. Sees everything including that note that you just slipped clumsily to your friend, Miss Parkinson." At that moment, the note that the professor was talking about broke out in flames, making Pansy Parkinson scream in fear and started jumping around in her seat.

**-End Memory Flashback-**

"Hey mate? Are you even hearing a word I say?" Ron said, nudging him roughly in the ribs with a frown.

"What?" Harry asked with a jerk, not even realizing that they were already in their classroom. Harry's brows furrowed as he took in the scent of the classroom. It was that odour again. He couldn't put a finger on it. Every time Professor Moody was close by, he could smell a strange scent that made him feel uneasy and dizzy at the same time. The words "constant vigilance" rang out in his mind as he thought about the professor. He had been suspicious of him the whole time since they started school, but Hermione thinks he's just being paranoid after everything that has happened with their DADA professors in the past.

"I said mate, have you finished the assignment Mad Eye assigned us?" Ron rolled his eyes as he repeated what he said, settling down in their usual seats, "I've only managed to write half a parchment at all." Ron hung his head sadly as he took out his poorly written assignment.

Harry shrugged, taking his own out. It was written in the best writing he could, managing to fill the entire parchment. He had always liked DADA and it was possibly the only subject that he was willing to put in any effort. Well, now that Severus and himself were on better terms, maybe he could learn to like potions.

The professor's office door swung open unceremoniously as usual and Professor Moody trudged out the door, his magical eye swirling in its glass cap crazily. "Alright the lot of you. Settle down! We'll be-" Moody stopped short with his walking stick supporting his weight, and Harry and Ron looked to where he was staring at - Hermione.

Harry grinned, knowing why the professor was staring at her. Hermione was still using the time turner from last year and she must have magically appeared just now. Professor Moody has already caught her a few times with his magical eye, even though Hermione has sworn that she was going to make it to his class sooner.

Ignoring his pause, Professor Moody cleared his throat and gestured to a textbook on the desk in front of him, "Open up those wretched books, let's talk about Invisible Aids." Moody slumped into his usual chair, his mad eye swiveling as usual to seemingly keep an eye on Harry.

"Who knows what kinds of invisible aids there are?"

* * *

Severus stood in his room pacing. He had felt very uneasy for some reason and he could not put a finger on it. He had checked every cauldron he had been working on to see if he missed out a step or was neglecting a potion, but it seemed like everything was in order. Frowning deeply, Severus paced his quarters. What exactly was he worried about? There was only one thought left in his mind right now, _Harry_.

But what exactly was he worrying about Harry over? He was in class right now. DADA if Severus remembered right, not that Severus was keeping a tab on the boy. Severus sat down on his couch, crossing his legs and settling his robes neatly as he pondered about what could go wrong at this moment that would make his chest flutter with such anxiousness.

Moody. Severus shook his head as though trying to shake that thought out of his mind. But it couldn't be.

Severus had been suspicious about Mad Eye Moody's behavior since he started here at Hogwarts. Having met Moody once before, his demeanour seemed to have changed rather drastically. Severus had brought the matter up with Minerva, but she had simply brushed it aside, stating that the constant war mentality Moody was in had placed his mental state in a bad place, making him seem more out of sorts than he had been.

But what had Moody have to do with Harry? Other than the occasional thought Severus has that Harry seemed to attract strange characters into his life that usually attempts to either kill him, or lure him into a seriously dangerous situation. Severus shook his head. How had he become so pessimistic about Harry? Then again, who were they talking about? There was just no relaxing when it comes to Harry.

Severus took a deep steadying breath as another pang of worry shot through his chest. Just what exactly is he so worried about? He couldn't comprehend how just in such a short span of time, Harry has managed to worm his way into his heart and make him unable to function right anymore. He just wasn't the same Severus it seems.

_Maybe because you've always cared about him but was just too prideful to admit it._ Severus' own thoughts seemed to mock him. For some reason, Severus thought about the first time he had seen the boy fly on his broom.

He had been thrilled that _Lily's_ boy was so talented at such a young age, seemingly like a natural on the broom. But _James Potter's _son was such an arrogant brat to think he could handle himself on a broom without proper instruction. Severus snorted at his own thoughts. He was pathetic, he will admit it now. It was the same boy. The same child that he had been looking out for secretly, only because his pride would not let him see the child for who he is. Just Harry.

Severus closed his eyes and tilt his head back sadly. He had let his pride get the better of him and a student's welfare, his Lily's son, it was compromised because he couldn't let go of a childhood grudge. This had to change. He had to change.

Like a drug addict admitting that he was addicted, Severus admitted that he had to do better. Be the better wizard, for the boy's sake. There was too much to consider suddenly. Harry's childhood, how he grew up, his aunt and uncle, his environment in school. Severus shuddered. How was he going to fully gain this child's trust?

Severus could feel a headache building up in his head. Great. Apart from having to worry senselessly about Moody trying to harm Harry, he had all the time in the world for the next two hours to think about how guilty he should feel for making the boy's life miserable in Hogwarts. This was truly the only place he could look forward to.

Severus bit the inside of his mouth harshly. He needed to speak to Dumbledore about Harry's relatives.

* * *

This chapter basically helps me to introduce some crucial aspects for the future chapters. I'm sorry if it felt like a filler chapter!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! If you have some time now, please drop me a review, it would be so so encouraging! Thank you!

Thank you for reading my story! PM me if you want to share anything!

Love,  
theroadsofar.

* * *

So as I promised, a short note to explain why I have not been updating for such a long time. Truthfully I had this chapter written quite a while ago. I would say, a week after I posted Chapter 15, this chapter was already written. Something incredibly stupid happened, and I swear this will never happen to me again.

I know it should not have affected me as much as it did, but it has, and it will not happen again. For those of you who write stories as well, you know how you always dread it if someone completely hates your story? Or just laughs at you because you suck at writing? It's not so bad when it comes from a stranger, someone you don't even know.

So what really happened was, I finally told someone who was rather important to me that I wrote fan fictions and original stories in my spare time as a hobby. And well, he's a jackass because he laughed at me. Yes, I was really hurt by it and it shattered my confidence and I just didn't want to write anymore.

On a brighter note, this bad influence in my life is gone, so I'm trying to pick up the pieces and write again. So..

I really do apologize for not writing for such a long time. I promise I'll try to write as much as I can now.

Forgive me,

theroadsofar.


End file.
